Don't Bet On It
by sleepiness
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome, both average highschool students or so it seems, are in denial about their love. Their friends try to set them up. But will fate let them live their fairy tale ending or bring a tragic twist?
1. Chap 1: Keep Walking

**Chapter One**

**Keep Walking**

Kagome walked out the front doors of her school. It was the Friday of the second week of term and Kagome relished the Spring air of April. She glanced around searching for her two best friends who she knew would be waiting for her.

"Hey Kagome! Over here!"

The raven haired girl whipped around to the sound of her friend's voice, almost dropping her school bag which she held loosely by the straps in her hand.

"Sango! You're ready so soon?" She all but bounced over to her, "Two questions: what do you do to get here so fast and how? Because I could use the help."

Kagome's brunette friend grinned saying, "What do you mean I'm early? You're just really slow. Ayame's already here too."

"What are you on about? I don't se-"

At that moment a bright red head popped seemingly out of nowhere right beside Kagome.

"Hey Kag! You took your time! I got tired of waiting for you so I went to see Kouga." She pointed vaguely around the school building with her thumb, "What took you? You're gonna be late for your kick-boxing lessons!" Ayame said energetically, punching and kicking thin air.

"Woops! I forgot my stuff, give me two minutes!" Kagome cried as she raced back into the building.

Ayame and Sango sweat dropped and shook their heads.

"I betcha that if we didn't wait for that girl whenever she forgot something then we'd always be early for everything."

"You're probably right." Ayame sighed, "Why do we bother walking with her to her kick-boxing lessons when we both have to get to other places as well?"

"Because we're such good friends." Sango shrugged, "Besides, the place I go to practice with Hiraikotso and the mountain area where you go to sharpen your wolf instincts aren't far from Kagome's training area therefore- we're stuck with her."

They both shook their heads, pitying their own unfortunate luck.

* * *

He leaned against the school gates carelessly. Watching every student as they walked past him on their way out, his eyes lingered on those with slim figures and short skirts especially. Yes, my friends, if you hadn't figured it out yet, we're talking about Miroku Kazaana. Infamously the most perverted of the male species.

Miroku tore away from his observations when he heard a distant low rumble. He spotted two clouds of dust by the side of the school building and sighed.

"They're at it again," he said under his breath watching the two progress.

As the blurs got closer, some students turned their heads, most of them being new students who had never witnessed this weekly Friday event.

"You're dead dog breath!" was the sound heard from one blur shaped not unlike a whirlwind.

"In your dreams you mangy wolf!" shouted the other silvery blur.

They both stopped dramatically just in front of Miroku and revealed themselves to be none other than Inuyasha and Kouga who were now both glaring at each other fiercely.

"You know I won this time mutt-face!" Kouga spat out, his chest heaving.

"Speak for yourself fleabag! I was way ahead of you!"

This kept on for a while as they hurled insults at each other both claiming to have won.

Miroku calmly stepped between the two, he cleared his throat and said sarcastically, "If you both insist on having a lovers-tiff over a silly little thing like a race which you do every Friday, please at least make way for our fellow students to get through the gates."

PUNCH!

It was only after Kouga and Inuyasha had successfully knocked Miroku out that they moved aside for the crowd of students who had indeed been stopped from getting through the gates by them.

"Owww…" Miroku said feebly as he picked himself off the ground, "I guess I should've seen that coming." Miroku shook his head dazedly though it was almost unnecessary, he had been knocked out so many times by them that he had become immune to the long lasting effects of it.

"Keh! Like you didn't know that we were gonna hurt you for saying something stupid like that." Inuyasha said smugly.

"You're an idiot if you thought you were going to get away with it." Kouga confirmed.

"Okay okay! I get it! Still, the look on both your faces was priceless!" Miroku covered his face with his hands as a weak defence from the oncoming punches.

"We better start heading towards the mountains," said Inuyasha, dusting off his hands. Miroku now in yet another unconscious state.

"Yeah, I told Ayame I'd meet her there. Miroku probably wants to go to his training field as well."

"My lovely Sango will be there!" Miroku exclaimed getting up again, apparently he had heard the conversation.

"Kuso. I just remembered I left Tetsuiga in my locker. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." Inuyasha said hurriedly as he dashed back into school.

"You heard the man Kouga! Let's go! Our lovely ladies will be waiting for us!" said Miroku enthusiastically.

Kouga scoffed, "Firstly, don't say 'the man' as if he's our boss and secondly I'm the one with a lady waiting for me, last time I checked Sango still hates your guts."

* * *

As Kagome hurried round the last corner of the corridor, kick-boxing equipment in hand, she suddenly bumped into someone

"Ouch!"

"Ah!"

"Gome-"

"Watch where you're going wench!" shouted a disgruntled Inuyasha.

"Oh... It's you. I take that back." mumbled Kagome, equally annoyed, she gripped onto her duffle bag tighter.

"What's that supposed to mean wench?" he spat, wondering why he was so annoyed he usually would have settled with a 'Keh'.

"Oh real clever, calling me a wench like you have for the past oh so many years." She said sarcastically, "Watch what you're saying, I'm not one of your sluts you egotistical playboy!"

"Keh, get your facts straight, you see any sluts hanging off these arms?"

"Yeah right after Kik-" her eyes widened and she stopped herself, astounded at her own pettiness. She didn't like to bring up all wounds even if it was Inuyasha. "Whatever Takahashi, I don't need an argument to think about over the weekend. You just keep walking and so will I."

With that, Kagome weaved past him and continued to the front doors, her footsteps echoing in the empty corridor.

Inuyasha shook his head confused, "Kuso, baka wench." he said under his breath.

Why was that such a sore point for him? A moment ago his head had been filled with insults ready for that Kagome Higurashi - oh yes he knew her name, he just couldn't find a reason to actually call her by it – now, he found that he was hating himself.

_Why do I still think about her? We obviously didn't trust each other so why does it still hurt? _He resisted the urge to slam a fist into the nearest locker. _I'm not that weak. I can't be. Why did it have to happen? _

_Why did Kikyo happen?_

Inuyasha shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and kept walking. He didn't have time to think about it, he didn't want to have to.

**Yay! My first official chap finished! Sooo… whatcha think?**

**Don't just say it in your head! Click that button and review! **

**Constructive criticism and general comments welcome.**

**Glossary:**

**Gomen – Sorry**

**Baka – Idiot**

**Kuso – Damn it**

**Ja ne**

**Cat**


	2. Chap 2: Something Deep Inside

**Hey hey! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Thanks for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Two**

**Something Deep Inside**

Ayame and Kouga emerged from the mountain forest and began to head back to their friends. They had spent the last two hours exploring the area together, which was much like a romantic walk for them.

During the 'exploring' Kouga had darted around various parts of the mountain to collect for Ayame a beautiful bouquet while she had played with the wind and leaves. They had met a few other demons also training in the forest but hadn't interfered with any.

However, in another part of Kyoto, in a certain training field…

* * *

"Houshi!" cried Sango, whacking him with Hiraikotso for the umpteenth time. To Miroku's delight but unfortunately for Sango, the two had been assigned the same field to train in for the day.

They didn't necessarily have to work together, but try telling that to the insistent monk-in-training. Sango had been stuck with Miroku's unrelenting chatter and flirtatious comments. Many of them being along the lines of 'Will you bear my child?'

'Well,' she thought afterwards, 'I guess Hiraikotso did get a thorough work out. Miroku is actually a good thing to hit for relieving stress, provided that he isn't the one causing it…' Sango sighed as she left to meet Kagome and Ayame at the kick-boxing centre.

Miroku trailed after her as he had to meet Inuyasha at the building next door. He wondered why Sango would never give him a chance...She wondered how he could persist...

It had been a tiring two hours indeed.

* * *

Kagome packed up her stuff wearily. Her thoughts on improving her round-house kick. She said a quick goodbye to the fellow members and staff then signed out. Kagome had been training intensely and was pretty dehydrated as she made her way out of the training centre. She had to meet Sango and Ayame at the front of the building.

Kagome twisted her head slightly as she reached into the duffle bag slung over her shoulder her with her book bag in it, to retrieve her drink bottle. Grasping it she turned back and –

"Ouff!"

"Damn it!"

* * *

Inuyasha left the centre feeling like something was missing from his hands. For almost two hours (or 1 hour and forty-five minutes if you want to be specific) Inuyasha had been practicing techniques with his demon sword _Tetsuiga, _which his father had given him.

From the moment he had held it, Inuyasha hadn't put it down till the end of the session. He was intent on mastering the sword which was said to destroy 100 demons with one swing. A technique he had sworn to master since the moment Tetsuiga first transformed when Inuyasha protected his mother.

Tetsuiga was now slung over his shoulder along with his virtually empty book bag. He almost always kept his sword on him if he could help it – that had been a condition his father had set him when he had inherited it. Inuyasha left it in his locker when he was at school, which was what he had left behind when he had bumped into Kagome, and carried it with him to most other places.

It wasn't odd to see anyone walking around with weapons. With demons around, it was necessary to have at least one form of defense.

Inuyasha was deep in thought about a different manoeuvre he could try and didn't notice the person in front of him until–

"Damn it!" the tactic swept out of his head.

"Ouff!" Kagome looked up.

"YOU!" they said simultaneously pointing their fingers at each other, their eyes ablaze.

"Didn't I tell you to watch where you're going last time WENCH?" shouted Inuyasha, still trying to bring back the tactic he had come up with. It was no use though.

"Why would I listen to you jerk?" Kagome had grown testy from lack of water and the fact that something about Inuyasha always made her defensive. She always felt vulnerable around him, but could never work out why.

"Cause if you'd listened to me, we wouldn't be fighting right now would we?" he snapped. For some reason this girl really got to him, he always felt a little unsure of himself around her. _Probably because she looks like Kikyo_ he thought. _Damn, there I go again, why does one always make me think about the other?_ Already aggravated by himself, Kagome's next words didn't help.

"Since when has anything that's come out of your mouth worth listening to? You're a hypocrite, y'know that?" She accused, hands on hips, "You keep telling me to watch where I'm going when you clearly don't! Why is it my fault?"

"Stop asking questions! While were talking about hypocrites, you realize that you've never called me by my name either and you complain about me never saying yours! Not that I'd want you to, wench!" He added as an afterthought. Truth to be told, Inuyasha probably wouldn't have cared either way.

"Urgh!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air, "I didn't say anything about that yet! At least I know your name! I call you Takahashi which is good enough!" she roared.

During this time Kouga, Ayame, Miroku and Sango had been watching from across the road. Inuyasha and Kagome had been so engrossed in firing verbal abuse at each other that they hadn't noticed the spectators.

"Wow," said Ayame astonished, "Those two really don't get along with each other huh?" All four of them were slightly crouched behind some low bushes on the sidewalk.

"Doesn't look like it" replied Miroku, it was fascinating watching them fight, what they said made perfect sense too. Miroku's hand hadn't even gone anywhere near Sango.

"They really know how to bring out the worst and best in each other don't they?" said Kouga, whilst the others nodded, "Too bad their using all that talented wit just to insult each other."

Sango and Ayame turned from the scene and stared each other.

"That's it!" they cried.

Amazingly, Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't heard or seen them.

Miroku and Kouga looked at the girls, their eyebrows raised.

Sango spoke up, "Those two are perfect together! They'd look so cute and they'd keep each other on they're toes', they've totally met their match! I mean, look at them!"

Miroku and Kouga took another bewildered look then –

"BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They both doubled over laughing, arms clenching their sides.

"Are you both blind or something?" said Kouga still bursting into small fits.

"They argue just about every time they meet!" confirmed Miroku trying to take control of himself.

Ayame put on a serious face ad said matter-of-factly, "Yes, but don't you find that strange? Inuyasha and Kagome both get really annoyed when they see each other and I don't know about Inuyasha but Kagome is always extremely grouchy or quiet afterwards. Normally Kag would give the misunderstanding a chance or something, but she always leaps down Inuyasha's throat – not that way Miroku. There's something deep inside both of them, I'm telling you! There's something!" Ayame waved her arms around emphasizing the point.

Kouga snorted and Miroku chuckled while the girls glared at them.

"You're both pretty delusional to think that," stated Miroku with a grin on his face, "Granted Kagome does snap at Inuyasha very quickly, but I think that's just because Inuyasha is pretty damn antagonistic." He paused, giving the two in question another glance, "Come to think of it though, Inuyasha does get extra grumpy afterwards, but you wouldn't be able to tell from his normal behavior. Inuyasha would never be able to pick that up himself really. So the chance of ever making Inuyasha even consider Kagome is exceptionally thin!" Miroku stressed this by gesturing with his forefinger and thumb as if he were holding a pea.

"That's why we _make_ him…" said Sango slowly, "and Kagome too, I guess." She added with a shrug.

"You won't ever manage to get them to have a civil conversation with each other, let alone actually get them together." Kouga said, unable to believe they were seriously considering this.

"Wanna bet?" asked Ayame challengingly.

"What do you mean?" replied Kouga curiously.

Sango glanced at Ayame and decided to risk it, "If we can get Kagome and Inuyasha together then you guys have to admit you're wrong and _never_ doubt us again."

"Of course, you guys have to help us." Put in Ayame, Sango nodded.

"What kind of bet is this?" Miroku exclaimed, "Shouldn't Kouga and I be trying to keep them apart?"

"NO! That defeats the purpose. If they aren't meant to be together then we won't need someone to keep them apart. If they are, well then, we're just giving them a little push aren't we?" Sango reasoned.

"Besides! You'd be helping your girlfriend's friend out! Meaning you'll be helping your girlfriend out Kouga!" Ayame cheerfully added.

"I dunno, I mean I don't have anymore feelings for Kagome like I used to, but she's too good a person for Inuyasha. What if she falls for him but Inuyasha is too much of a dimwit to realize he likes her too? She doesn't deserve to be hurt like that." said Kouga thoughtfully.

Everyone's faces darkened for a moment until Sango said, "With us four around, we'll make sure neither of them get hurt."

"So what do we get if we win?" asked Miroku.

"You get to prove that you were right for once," answered Sango simply.

"Hang on a second, how about if you girls win then we never get to doubt you again, but if we win, you girls have to go around the school declaring your undying love for us."

"What!" cried Sango, her face began to crimson.

"So it's settled then!" said Ayame joyfully. They shook hands, and then came the inevitable question.

"How do we stop those two fighting without them realizing we've been here the whole time?" wondered Kouga.

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Miroku with a cheeky grin. Sango looked at him suspiciously.

* * *

"My name isn't wench Takahashi! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me! It shouldn't be that hard, or is your brain that small?" Her face was red from anger and frustration.

"Why would I bother? Wench suits you perfectly fine." Inuyasha yelled resolutely.

Kagome and Inuyasha were both breathing heavily, the fighting was wearing them out, but they both stood firm waiting for the other to crack first.

"**LECHER!" **

They whipped their heads around and saw a fuming Sango beating the life out of Miroku while saying something along the lines of, "Perverted, hentai, baka, who can't keep his hands still, I'm gonna rip that arm off and shove it up your-" she was stopped when Ayame and Kagome, who had rushed over, reluctantly pulled her away from a swirly eyed monk-to-be.

**Haha! I finished my second chapter! **

**Do you know how long it takes for me to write these things? I envy the authors who do it so easily! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chap!**

**Next one up ASAP!**

**Ja ne**

**Cat**


	3. Chap 3: Responsibility

**Thanks to Helen N, who after delivering a crushingly honest review, had decided to become my editor for Chap 2! Also thanks to misslovable for all her hard work!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Three**

**Responsibility**

The girls had eventually managed to subdue Sango after some struggle and one last kick. They had left the boys to sort out an unconscious Miroku and each went their separate ways.

Kagome ventured up the worn shrine steps towards her house. The leaves rustled as a light breeze blew through the surrounding trees. It was getting late and she could see the warm welcoming light that her home offered.

"I'm home mama!" Kagome called taking off her shoes near the entrance. She walked further into the house and stumbled as what appeared to be an orange ball of fur attached itself to her leg.

"Save me from Souta!" it cried clinging to her desperately. Kagome wrapped a protective arm around what she identified as her foster-brother Shippo. Shippo was a seven year old fox demon orphan whom had been found by Kagome one night weeping in the shelter of the shrine.

His parents had been brutally murdered for their fur. It had taken place not too far from the shrine; this was the first place Shippo had run to seeking help for his father and mother who had desperately tried to protect him. The murderers had been caught later on trying to sell the fur in the black market, but the death of his parents had been unavoidable.

Afterwards, the Higurashi family had offered to adopt him as he had no other living relatives. Shippo, though willing to live with them, did not wish to change his name and instead they fostered him. The little fox now saw Kagome as somewhat of a mother figure.

Souta came charging down the stairs moments later looking directly at the bundle in Kagome's arms. "Shippo! Give me back my video game!" he cried, barely acknowledging Kagome's arrival.

"Only if you let me play too!" replied Shippo.

"You're too youn-" Souta stopped seeing Kagome's death glare, when it came to Shippo, Kagome was a lethal weapon. "Why didn't you just ask?" Souta said, feigning astonishment, "I would have gladly shared." He added all too courteously.

Shippo looked at Souta smugly; he said a grateful thank you to Kagome and trotted off after Souta, who was scheming revenge on his sister.

Kagome smiled as she walked into the kitchen where her mother was bound to be. Kagome inherited her mother's compassion and her welcoming smile. From her father she had received bravery and commitment. Sure enough, her mother was over by the stove cooking fish which was just about done. She turned and smiled back at her daughter saying, "Welcome home Kagome! How was school today? I heard that your school is planning a cultural festival soon ne?" she bent down to retrieve some plates from the cupboard below the bench.

"School was pretty normal today mama. The festival is going to be on the Tuesday before Golden Week. The 25th of April, I haven't had much to do when they prepare it because Sango and I haven't decided if we want to help out with anything. Ayame is on the student council and she said she'd find us something though," Kagome said while helping her mother set the table. "Knowing her, I'll probably end up doing something I'll regret!" she laughed with her mother who understood Ayame's spontaneous personality.

The family gathered around the table to eat dinner, including Kagome's grandfather, who although was used to Shippo as a member of their family, had a paranoid view on all other demons.

"So Kagome…" began Kagome's mother slyly, "Have you noticed any boys of interest lately?" Kagome almost choked on her food and Souta burst out laughing. Shippo widened his eyes while Kagome's grandfather watched her expectantly.

Kagome blushed but managed to say firmly, "No mama, the boys at my school don't hold any more interest to me than as friends." She regained her composure and glowered at her ten year old brother, who stopped laughing immediately.

Shippo looked into Kagome's cobalt eyes and saw truth in her words. Reassured that his mother figure wasn't going to leave him, he continued to scoff down his food. Kagome's mother shook her head slightly disappointed while her grandfather was just happy that she hadn't said yes to the boy named Hojo who was continuously asking for her. Secretly, the old man found the boy a bit of a wuss.

After dinner, Kagome went to her room and finished her school work, it wasn't until much later at night that Kagome found time to check on the jewel.

She left by the backdoor and made her way to a small hut-like structure behind her house. Passing a barrier, she entered it, immediately an aura of power engulfed her and Kagome gazed respectfully at a pink jewel resting on a red velvet cushion atop a stand in the middle of the room. She knelt down and looked thoughtfully at the Shikon no Tama or Jewel of Four Souls.

This jewel held immense power and should any demon have possession of it then they would be granted all the power that they could ever dream of. Kagome was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and protected it with her miko powers. The barrier around the hut was held up by her strength, this was why demons at school did not sense her miko energy, for it was channelled into the barrier.

Kagome was able to use small amounts of her power to protect herself and keep up the barrier at the same time. However, if she had used a lot of energy then the barrier would weaken. She was connected to it and would feel any weakness or attacks that happened to the hut.

Although, Kagome sometimes wondered whether all this caution for the jewel was really necessary during this era of peace. Few people knew of it's existence, almost all believed it to have been lost some 500 years ago, burnt along with the body of a powerful unknown miko.

The Higurashi family were ancestors of the great Midoriko, creator of the jewel. The only others who knew of its existence were the Taiji family who cared for Midiroko's 'statue' and would aid the Higurashis in protecting the jewel if need arose.

Kagome smiled sadly to herself, any relationship that she could ever have with a boy, would have to be an immensely trusted one. For Kagome believed that you couldn't have any secrets in a relationship and she had perhaps the biggest secret of all. To tell just anyone about the jewel was to endanger the world and throw it into another feudal era. Kagome held a huge responsibility and would never throw it away for just some guy.

Meanwhile, four teens were forming a plan over the phone. A plan that involved two teenagers who absolutely hated each other.

"When do you think would be a good time to attack?" asked Ayame, her voice rising from excitement.

"The cultural festival!" exclaimed Miroku, "It's the perfect time to make Inuyasha and Kagome fall in love!"

"Miroku, stop being such a baka," sighed Sango, "They won't fall in love in one day."

"Why ever not dear Sango? It didn't even take me that long to fall in love with you…" he cooed.

Fortunately for Sango, no one could see her red face over the phone and she managed to sound furious as she verbally bashed him. It seemed to roll off his back as he continued to tease her.

"Will you both stop it already?" Kouga said annoyed, "Flirt with her later Miroku, I just wanna finish this stupid conversation already, why'd you bother calling me?"

"'Cos you agreed to help Kouga!" said Ayame whose voice had reached squealing level. "Anyway! The plan's not that hard! All you have to do is…"

**Mwahahaha! Couldn't help myself… You'll find out what the plan is in the next chap!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**A special thank you to missloveable, Helen N and Julie.**

**An extra special thank you to AngelMaiden… Your support is fantastic!**

**Read & Review please! It can't be that hard!**

**Ja ne**

**Cat **


	4. Chap 4: Lock Down

**Thanks to editor misslovable who writes Harry Potter and Full House fics if you're interested, go check them out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Four**

**Lockdown**

"I can't believe you bullied me into this," groaned Kagome as she passed Ayame on her way to serve another customer.

"You and me both Kags," Sango sighed, pouring another cup of tea.

Ayame stuck her tongue out immaturely before quickly pulling it back in, hoping no one else saw. "I told you, I was assigned by the student council to find volunteers to help out the tea house, it's not my fault they didn't tell me until the last minute! You two just happened to be there!" she said smiling innocently.

Kagome and Sango both rolled their eyes. It was the day of the cultural festival at their school and Ayame, Sango, Kagome and a few other girls had 'volunteered' to help serve tea in the make-shift teahouse which was once a classroom. The room had been furnished with traditional low tables and weaved floor mats, red satin sheets hung from the walls. It was a simple setup with many people coming and going for light refreshments.

They girls who were serving had to where kimonos made of silk. These were provided by the school. All of them were the same, forest green with an embroidered pattern of intricate leaves and flowers, the petals and stems gleaming. The obi was a sky blue, contrasting with the green and bring out the colour especially in Kagome's eyes. Each girls hair was done up in a bun with chopsticks set in. Needless to say, it took a good part of an hour to dress them up, but the effect was brilliant.

The festival had started at ten giving the student's time to set up the various food stalls, temporary restaurants or cafes and to practice concerts, plays and dances. It was now one o'clock and the girls had been itching for a break.

"Ayameee!" pleaded Kagome, almost dropping a teapot as she refilled it, "When is my replacement getting here? I want to check out the rest of the set-ups!"

"Eri, Yuka and Ayumi are getting changed in the empty class next door," replied Ayame impatiently, "They're almost ready and _then_ we can go. So stop whining!" Ayame said not paying attention to the people she was serving.

Sango and a few other girls stifled their laughs as the customers widened their eyes in fear of having Ayame pour hot tea on them. Luckily for the customers Kikyo intervened, moving Ayame to the side and pouring tea for them. A calm and indifferent face on as she continued to serve others.

Ayame stood still, not sure whether to be grateful for Kikyo stopping her from possibly burning some one, or outraged that she did it in such a way that she didn't have to acknowledge Ayame's presence at all.

She settled for the latter as she stormed into the empty adjoining room, while Ayumi, Yuka and Eri walked out ready to take over. Sango and Kagome followed suit placing their teapots on an empty tray and bowing respectively as they left.

"How dare she!" Ayame fumed as she began to change out of the kimono, "Kikyo just shoved me out of the like I don't matter. A simple 'Ayame, watch out!' would have been fine, but nnoooooooo… Miss-I'm-better-than-you-you-can't-even-pour-tea-properly just moves in and doesn't even look at me!"

"Yes Ayame, we know, we were there too okay?" Sango said calmly, "You know Kikyo, she does what she thinks is right, no questions asked." Sango began to untie her obi delicately.

"I agree with you Ayame, I mean the way she did it was annoying but that's just the way she is, she's serious and she was only doing her job." Kagome didn't like having to defend Kikyo, but she was never one to say something without reason, "Forget about her! Come on! We're finally free from serving tea! Let's find some entertainment!" Kagome tried to lighten the mood as she took the chopsticks from her hair and changed into casual clothing.

She linked arms with her two friends and together they laughed while skipping into the crowded corridor. They looked at the various displays and got their portraits done together by the art club. They stopped by the gymnasium to watch a short play performed by the drama club and Sango without realizing it clapped surprisingly loudly for Miroku who was playing the lead role. The girls took note of this, deciding to blackmail her later.

They continued to wonder around for a while longer until they reached the refreshments area. "Food!" shouted Kagome rushing over to the stalls. Sango and Ayame sweat dropped as they followed her, but soon had sly grins on their faces when they noticed Inuyasha with Kouga and Miroku lurking nearby.

While Inuyasha was busy searching for some ramen, Miroku nodded towards the girls, signalling that they would keep up their part of the plan. Ayame signalled back and they began the plan.

Kagome had purchased a stunning array of rice balls, dumplings and buns to share with Sango and Ayame. She held a plate in each hand and motioned for the two girls to follow her to a table. Kagome started feasting on the food as Sango said casually "Kagome, I thought you loved jelly buns? How come you haven't brought any?"

Kagome looked up at Sango forlornly, "I do love jelly buns, they just weren't selling any, so I settled for bean jam ones." She continued snacking on what she had.

"I heard Shiori saying that they moved that stall to room 2-C, maybe you should go check it out Kagome," Sango suggested cheerily.

Kagome's eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously, getting out of her seat she said, "You two look after the food! I'll be right back!"

Ayame and Sango watched Kagome leave at a fast pace weaving through the crowds of students and visitors, turning to each other and winking, they got up at the same time and followed Kagome stealthily, "Did you get the key?" Sango asked Ayame, still keeping an eye on Kagome.

"Uhuh, being on the student council has certain privileges," Ayame said with pride, brandishing a silver key in front of Sango's face, "Let's just hope they don't rip each others heads off during their 'bonding' time."

Sango nodded and watched as Kagome paused in front of a closed door and peeked in through the window, she looked confused for a moment, 'Just go in!' pleaded Sango in her mind. Sango watched as Kagome shrugged and opened the door stepping into the classroom.

"Yes!" Sango and Ayame chorused as they saw a silver haired hanyou going in soon after with a determined look on his face, he hadn't seen Kagome enter first.

Quickly, Ayame and Sango darted to the door, but not before Kouga and Miroku reached it and all but slammed it shut. The four grinned upon seeing each other and swiftly, Ayame locked the door.

Inside the classroom Kagome had been staring bewildered at the collection of boxes surrounding her on the floor. _Ano...This is just a storage room but maybe the jelly buns are in one of the boxes_. She thought bending down rummaging through them, _Or maybe Sango misheard_. Kagome sighed and stood up, turning around to face the door, surprise registered on her face when she saw Inuyasha walk in.

"Where's my ramen wench?" he demanded looking around.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, deciding to ignore the 'wench' part. "They aren't selling ramen in here, or jelly buns for that matter, someone must have told you wrong as well. This is a storage room." She said starting to walk towards the door, "You could check the boxes if you want, I'm pretty sure I saw some." She passed him and was about to walk out when suddenly the door slammed in her face, she stumbled backwards from shock and fell onto Inuyasha.

"Keh, stupid wench, can't even keep your balance," he said shoving her off him but still making sure she didn't fall, "Miroku told me that they were selling ramen in here, but since there isn't any I'll just leave." He reached for the door knob and turned it but it didn't budge. "What the?" he said aloud. He held it tighter and twisted firmly but it wouldn't move.

"It's obviously locked you dimwit," Kagome said, fed up of his arrogance. At that moment she spotted a red pigtail at the corner of the window on the door, "Ayame," she said under her breath. Rushing to the door and pushing Inuyasha to the side she hit the door with her palm and shouted, "Ayame, Sango! I know you're both there and since Inuyasha's in here too I assume Miroku and Kouga are there as well!" she said pounding the door, "I swear to Kami if this is some sick plan to get us together I'm gonna rip your heads off and feed it to Buyo! Open the door!"

She continued ranting, while Inuyasha stood in the corner of the room blocking his sensitive dog ears with his hands. _Damn that girl can scream loud!_ Now, because of the position of his hands Inuyasha did not hear Kagome reveal the part about 'getting them together'.

"Wow," Kouga said lifting his eyebrows, "She really hit the nail on the head." He said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," agreed Sango, "I didn't expect her to figure it out so soon…" she sighed, disappointed, "Does this mean we have call off the plan?"

"Of course not!" Ayame piped up, "They were bound to find out sooner or later! This just makes it easier." She cleared her throat and called back to Kagome, "Stop shouting Kagome! The whole school can hear you!" In truth, the crowds of people were loud enough to almost drown out Ayame's voice, but Kagome didn't need to know that. "We're going to send in a negotiator to tell you the deal! Otherwise you'll be locked in till we see fit!" she said while the others nodded.

By now Kagome had stopped shouting and Inuyasha was standing next to her listening to Ayame. "What's going on?" he asked Kagome, too confused to even remember to add an insult to the end of the question.

Kagome looked up at him and answered, "The sad, sad people we call our friends have locked us in this room in an attempt to get us together, care to join me in murdering them when we get out?" she said knowing full well that he thought the idea as ludicrous as she did.

Inuyasha faced at her and before he new it, "Nani? You saying you wouldn't wanna be with me?" he blurted out.

Kagome stared at him as if he had grown wings, "You saying you want me to be with you?"

Inuyasha came back to his senses, "Of course not! Where the hell did you get that idea from?" he turned away from her and shouted to the door, "Miroku! You freaking baka open the damn door now before I bust it down and throttle you!" he threatened.

"I don't think you'll do that Inuyasha," they heard Miroku answer slyly, "Not unless you want another black mark next to you name, I'm pretty sure our principal will happily expel you after all you've done before. Especially if you show violent behavior in front of all the guests of our school today!" They could tell Miroku was enjoying this.

Inuyasha stayed silent, they had got him there, he couldn't afford to be expelled. "Fine!" he called back clenching his teeth, "When the hell are you gonna open the door then?"

"Firstly we have to send in a negotiator 'cos we look stupid shouting to a door! That person will tell you what we want. Don't you try to run out when we send in the person though or else we'll just catch you, tie you up and make you listen!" ordered Ayame, "That goes for you too Kag!"

Inuyasha growled and Kagome glared at Ayame's face which could be seen through the window. They both nodded and backed away from the door towards the centre of the room, showing that they weren't going to try anything.

They heard a click as the door was unlocked and Sango walked in shutting the door behind her, another click was heard straight after. Sango stood near the front of the room.

"Don't kill me Kag!" exclaimed Sango, holding her arms up, "This'll be your only chance!" she teased seeing Kagome's face flare up in rage and hearing Inuyasha almost snarling. Sango laughed nervously _Why did they have to send me in?_ she wondered helplessly.

"Okay! Let's get straight to the point!" She gulped; the sight of Kagome's death glare and Inuyasha's fangs were getting to her. "Togetoutyoutwohavetogoonadatetogether." She rushed.

"Nani?" the two captives asked bluntly.

Sango took a deep breath, "The only way that you two will ever get out is if you agree to go on a date together."

"…"

Kagome got Sango into a headlock and Inuyasha ran to the door getting ready to kick it open.

"Wait!" Sango cried from her strangled position, "Inuyasha think for a second one single date with Kagome or getting expelled from school in your senior year? Same goes for you Kagome if you killed me."

Inuyasha and Kagome paused for a moment considering. Slowly Kagome loosened her hold on Sango and Inuyasha turned around. Sango fled from Kagome and stood at the other end of the room gasping for breath. "You had to seriously consider that?" she cried once she regained her breath. "Is the idea of one date so hard?"

"What do you think?" asked Kagome sarcastically while Inuyasha just crossed his arms and 'Keh'd'.

"I would ask you both to promise that you'll keep the deal but I'm not so sure that'd be enough." Sango said contemplating another form of agreement.

"Have I not been your best friend since grade school Sango? You should know that I would never back out on a promise, no matter how hard it is to keep," Kagome said sending Sango another glare. "I want to get out of this room even if it means spending a Friday night with the lord of narcissism." her voice full of contempt.

"Keh, a promise is a promise, nothing else to it. I don't lie or cheat, I wouldn't sink that low." Inuyasha said, letting his pride get to him. "Besides, one date with miss vanity can't be so hard can it?" he added smirking.

Sango could feel a fight brewing and quickly nodded towards the others who were watching through the window. They unlocked the door and rushed in.

At that moment Kagome wanted nothing more than to get as far away as possible from Inuyasha. "Speak for yourself you conceited jackass!" she said leaving the room and getting lost in the still crowded school. Sango and Ayame waved goodbye to the guys and followed her at a safe distance.

"Once again Inuyasha manages to charm another beautiful lady." Miroku said wistfully. "Where would you be without us?" he said resting an arm on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I wouldn't be going on a date with a girl who shares a mutual dislike with me and you probably wouldn't be six feet under!" He cried and commenced beating Miroku to a pulp. Kouga was smart enough to have not hung around and was over by a snack stall eating some sweet dumplings.

"Miroku you baka," he said watching the scene and shaking his head, "Why don't you ever learn?"

**This chapter is really long! Especially by my standards! **

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! R&R**

**Thank you very much to Green FROOTLOOPS (I like your style), misslovable (hehe you're gonna have to do better then that) and AngelMaiden!**

**The next chapter is Golden Week so get ready for some fun!**

**Ja ne!**

**Cat**


	5. Chap 5: A Golden Oppertunity

**Chapter Five**

**A Golden Opportunity**

Kagome left the kick-boxing centre on Friday feeling exhausted and satisfied, she was met with an overexcited Ayame rushing up to her with a weary looking Sango following.

"It's Golden Week!" cried Ayame joyfully, "Kouga invited me to go to a resort that his family owns, it's right by a valley! He said that it was absolutely gorgeous! Will you two come with me?" she asked flinging an arm each over Sango's and Kagome's shoulders.

"Eh? Kouga's family owns a resort?" asked Kagome watching Ayame nod her head enthusiastically.

"Uhuh! It's a pretty private resort too! He said that there weren't many bookings for Golden Week this year, so he was allowed to invite a few friends. We'll practically have the whole resort to ourselves!" Ayame said looking from Kagome's face to Sango's to gauge their reactions.

Sango seemed impressed while Kagome asked warily, "Who else is going to be coming? I'm sure it's not going to be just us and Kouga."

"Well…" Ayame put her fist to her chin and tapped to side of her cheek with her finger thoughtfully, "I'm pretty sure Miroku and Inuyasha will be coming as well…"

She watch astounded at the affect the two names had on Kagome and Sango who immediately reeled backwards and cried at the same time, "I'm not going!"

"I'm not staying a week in a resort with that hentai!"

"I'm not wasting a week with Takahashi." Kagome stated firmly.

"Oh come on Sango! It won't be that bad, I don't want to go by myself! Besides, the resort is _huge_. You probably won't have to see Miroku at all! Please Sango, for me?" begged Ayame giving Sango a wide-eyed look and pouting.

Sango sighed and reluctantly nodded. "This is the last time that you're pulling the 'for me' card though Ayame, next time you're on your own."

"Yay!" cheered Ayame, bouncing up and down. "So that means you're coming too, right Kags?" she turned to face her.

Kagome scoffed, "Sorry you two, I'm going to have to pass on this one."

After the cultural festival, it was agreed that Inuyasha and Kagome would have no part in planning their date, because their friends were scared that they'd sabotage it. Ayame, Sango, Miroku and Kouga were going to set it up and Inuyasha and Kagome just had to turn up.

Ever since then Kagome and Inuyasha had been avoiding each other at all costs. Kagome had even starting going the long way around the corridors to avoid a confrontation. Luckily they had no classes together.

"It's bad enough that you've forced me to go on a date with him, but to spend a week in a resort with him? I don't think so." Kagome crossed her arms and turned away from them.

"Kagome you won't be by yourself! Trust us." Ayame pleaded.

Kagome gave them a sideways glance, "Need I remind you last time I trusted you two," she pierced them each with an evil eye, "I ended up locked in a classroom with the world's biggest jerk."

"That was an exception! Besides when did you have to trust us during that?" Sango proclaimed.

"Jelly buns! You told me! Jelly buns in room 2-C! Inuyasha is far from a jelly bun!" all three girls looked at each other after hearing Kagome say that and burst into laughter.

"Inuyasha… HAHA a… HA… a jelly… HAHAHA… JELLY BUN!" repeated Sango while laughing. Instantly the mood was lightened.

"Please come Kagome, Golden Week won't be fun if we're not all together in a group like this!" Ayame said still giggling.

"Your right about that," Kagome said, her resolution breaking down, "I guess a week away won't hurt… and like you said the resort is pretty big, so we won't be seeing them right?"

"Yes! We all better start packing now then. The shuttle bus that Kouga hired to take us there is picking us up at my house at 7:00 am sharp!" Ayame said a little over-excited.

Kagome went home and told her mother, who agreed with a huge smile on her face telling her to have fun.

Later that day, Ayame called Sango and they began making a few plans for their friend and a certain hanyou…

* * *

Kouga had less trouble convincing the guys to go.

Miroku had readily agreed to spending a week with Sango in a picturesque environment "Perfect time to confess one's love" he had said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, which had earned him a bump on the head.

Inuyasha however, needed a little incentive after hearing that Kagome would be there.

"I don't wanna spend a week in the same place as that annoying wench! What the hell is wrong with you two? Stop trying to make me spend time with her!" Inuyasha blared turning his back on them.

"We haven't planned any match making for this trip!" Miroku explained completely unaware of Ayame and Sango's plans, "It won't be that bad. Think about the opportunity Inuyasha. It's an all expenses paid resort holiday. This includes the _food_ too." He said, with an admittedly unsubtle nudge.

Inuyasha's ears twitched upon hearing the word food.

"The chef there is brilliant," Kouga commented catching onto Miroku, "I believe he specializes in ramen."

That did the trick; Inuyasha turned around to face Kouga and said somewhat excitedly, "So he can make me ramen whenever I want for free?"

Kouga nodded simply which was all Inuyasha needed before quickly agreeing to meet at Kouga's house at 7 then dashing off to his house to pack.

Kouga grinned to himself and said to Miroku, "Chef that specializes in ramen, I didn't think even Inuyasha was that gullible."

**This is a pretty short chapter but there wasn't much to it really...**

**I forgot to put one in for my last few chapters so I'll put those words in now**

**Glossary:**

**Nani – What?**

**Baka – Idiot or stupid**

**Ano – Um… or excuse me**

**Hai – Yes**

**Hentai – Pervert**

**Gomen – Sorry**

**Hanyou – Half demon**

**Golden Week – starts on April 29th (Greenery Day) to May 5th (Children's Day), it is a national holiday for the Japanese.**

**That's all for now.**

**!R&R!**

**Ja ne**

**Cat**


	6. Chap 6: Letting Things Slip

**Thanks to misslovable for her glorious editing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter Six**

**Letting Things Slip **

"I am not sharing a bus with HIM/HER!" this was the first thing that was heard when the shuttle bus pulled up in Ayame's driveway.

Inuyasha was pointing an accusing finger at Kagome through one of the windows of the bus. Kouga, ever the gentleman, was currently getting off the bus to help the girls with their bags while Miroku was dozing in the furthest seat back.

Kagome was glaring and pointing right back at Inuyasha from Ayame's front lawn, Ayame herself was arguing with Kouga on who should carry the bags whilst Sango was planting her suitcase into the baggage compartment without the driver's…well, helpless attempts to help.

"Be reasonable Kag," Sango said, standing next to her and gently moving Kagome's arm down, "You should've realized that we were going to take the same transport as them in order to get there. Besides, it's a bus, plenty of room for you to keep your distance."

"Same to you dog-turd! It's too early in the morning to listen to your insistent whining!" Kouga told Inuyasha after finally managing to convince Ayame to let him put her bags away.

"Keh," Inuyasha sat back down in his seat by the window and crossed his arms.

"Stupid jerk," Kagome muttered handing the driver her bags and thanking him.

With a last goodbye to Ayame's parents they got on the bus, after being formally introduced to Mr. Hamasaki the driver, they sat down, Kagome making sure Inuyasha was at least a mile radius away from her.

The bus consisted of eleven seats, three lining the back with Miroku still sleeping and occupying them all, one behind the driver, four more on the left side facing the right and three doing the opposite. There was a low narrow table in between the six seats and a small TV at the front of the bus.

Inuyasha was presently sitting on the middle seat of the ones lining the right side with Kouga and Ayame across from him. Kagome sat behind the driver while Sango sat next to Ayame with a seat in between.

"Well!" Ayame said cheerfully, "Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day! I can't wait till we get there! The Shukona Valley is supposed to have wonderful sakura trees; I hope we have time for Hanami!" She was bouncing in her seat and Kouga wrapped an arm around her waist to calm her down.

"I'm sure we'll have time for that, there are plenty of areas around for that type of thing. The valley has a river and a waterfall which I'm sure you'll love, but for now try to relax a bit, you can bounce around when we get there!" Kouga said teasingly.

"I was not bouncing!" Ayame cried indignantly.

Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha snickered upon hearing Ayame's protest.

"A week in a valley where we can do whatever we want! Sounds almost too good to be true! Ne Kagome?" Sango said looking towards the somewhat isolated girl.

Kagome twisted around to face them and smiled brightly, "Uhuh! Arigato Kouga for letting us come! This is a great Golden week! Away from school and from training!"

"I thought you liked kick-boxing. Or are you talking about your miko training?" Ayame asked.

"She's a miko?" Inuyasha and Kouga said incredulously looking at her.

Ayame covered her mouth with her hands and Kagome looked at the boys with a sheepish grin, "Kind of looks that way doesn't it?" she said deciding not to try and cover it up, "Yeah, I'm a miko but I don't like a lot of people to know because then they have certain expectations of you so…please don't let anyone else know."

Kouga and Inuyasha still stared at her trying to process it then Kouga spoke, "If you really don't want anyone to know then don't worry about it we won't tell," Inuyasha nodded, "I can sort of see where your coming from with this, being a miko is a pretty big deal theses days, are you strong though?"

Kagome nodded, relieved by their agreement, "I'm quite skilled with my powers now, my grandfather helped to teach me and I've known all my life so I've been trained since I was young."

"Who else knows?" Inuyasha asked, his curiosity triumphing over his instinctual 'hatred' for the girl.

"Besides my family? Well Sango and Ayame, obviously, and Sango's family as well…" she trailed off a little hoping that they wouldn't ask why Sango's entire family knew. Her two best friends both knew the deeper secret behind Kagome's abilities.

Thankfully Kouga asked something else, "Can we tell Miroku? He's bound to find out eventually seeing as we're his best friends."

Kagome nodded once again, she could tell that despite his lecherous ways, Miroku was a trustworthy person.

"If you've been training for all your life and you are as strong as you say, then how come we've never sensed it? Everyone knows that Kikyo is a miko because of her aura, but yours doesn't seem all that special. No offence though." Kouga said somewhat curious.

Inuyasha had cringed slightly when Kouga had said Kikyo's name, but it went unnoticed to all but Kagome, who glanced at him briefly before replying.

"None taken, Kikyo-" she saw him twitch again, "I guess she doesn't mind for others to know and for her, letting people know of her power is a way to protect herself. As for why you can't sense my abilities, well, that's for me to know and you to find out." she ended coyly with a grin.

"That's tight!" Kouga exclaimed, "Now you've got me wondering! Must be a pretty big secret."

"What are we gonna do when we get there?" Ayame said changing the subject after receiving a sharp glance from Kagome.

"You don't know the half of it…" Kagome whispered softly, fingering a small silk pouch in her pocket, unaware of a pair of golden eyes gazing at her thoughtfully.

* * *

They arrived at the resort at ten, during the two hours after the conversation about Kagome's miko abilities Sango, Ayame and Kagome had fallen asleep along with Miroku leaving an alert Inuyasha and Kouga to talk almost civilly with each other. 'Almost' meaning that every second sentence was an insult of some sort or other.

The girls got off the bus after having been awoken by Kouga, they stretched and looked around, "Wow…" they said simultaneously.

The bus had parked near the entrance of the resort and from there they could see some of what the valley had to offer. A long winding brilliantly blue river flowed from a distant ice-capped mountain; the grass was a lush green contrasting the colours. There were many blossoming sakura trees lining the upper banks of the river and quite a few bridges set up for crossing. Overall it was a glorious and stunning sight, the girls practically squealed in delight at the thought of having an entire week to explore the area.

The resort itself was a double story made of wood and looked very traditional. Written on the side of the front door was 'Shukona Valley Resort' and a banner hung over the entrance reading 'Welcome Golden Week Guests!'

They went to get their bags from the compartment, "We're surrounded by nature!" Kagome said smiling brightly while waiting for the others to get their bags before she got her own, "This place is breathtaking! It really is awesome!"

Everyone agreed with her, including Inuyasha, though he didn't voice it out loud. _She has a gorgeous smile,_ he thought, _Wait where did that come from?_ He paused from lifting his bag from the bus for a moment to collect his thoughts. _I think I just complimented her… which shouldn't actually be such a big deal…why don't we get along?_ His thoughts were interrupted by a tentative voice.

"Ano… could you please move over?" Kagome stood behind him, waiting to collect her suitcase.

"Uh, yeah… here," he picked up her case and handed it to her still a little out of it.

Kagome took it looking at him oddly, _He's being nice?_ "Arigato" she smiled once again and Inuyasha came out of his thoughts.

Realizing what he had just done, he muttered "Keh" before slamming the baggage door shut and walking over to Miroku who was standing very close to Sango, almost too close…

Kagome was left standing by the bus feeling a little lost by Inuyasha's sudden mood change, "Oh well, good things can't last forever," she muttered and began thinking the almost exact thoughts Inuyasha had just had. _There's no real reason for us to not get along… I suppose that we always just bump into each other at the wrong time. Maybe this trip will make it different, maybe it might not be so bad after all…_

"Kagome! Come on!" Ayame called. Kagome hurriedly picked up her suitcase and walked over to the group. They said thank you to the driver before the bus left and began walking to the entrance, but not before…

"Hentai!" Sango quickly beat Miroku until he was unconscious before continuing toward the resort.

"Will you just stop it already Miroku," Kouga said to the seemingly lifeless figure on the ground, "I'm getting tired of lugging you around."

"It was worth it…" Miroku groaned, getting up slowly, wincing a bit.

Sango caught the look of pain on his face and felt slightly guilty.

_Did I really hit him that hard?_

"Ah! Kouga! You finally made it!" A woman who looked to be in her late thirty's with short hair and wearing a blue kimono came out of the resort and greeted them all, "Are these all of your friends? I'm pleased to meet you; I'm Inami, Kouga's aunt. There are six of you all together? Then it should be okay!" She said in one breath yet maintaining a cheery smile.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" They greeted together.

"It's great to see you aunty, what do you mean by _it should be okay_? I was under the impression that there was plenty of room here."

Inami looked a little bit flustered for a moment before replying, "Well about that, you see… there was a bit of a mix up with the bookings and it turns out that we are actually quite full, but don't worry there are still two rooms available and they're both quite spacious so you're welcome to stay!" she explained regaining her composure.

The group looked at each other as if having a silent debate weighing the highs and lows. Finally Kagome spoke for them, "Well if it's no trouble for you, I believe that we'd like to stay. As long as we do have separate rooms for the guys and girls, it shouldn't be a problem!" she said with a smile.

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Besides the bus already left," Inuyasha added, unable to admit to any other reason for staying.

"Perfect!" Inami exclaimed, clapping her hands together, "I'll show you to your rooms then."

She led them into the well decorated foyer, and up a flight of stairs, explaining along the way that downstairs held the kitchen, dining room and entertainment center – although few people went in there unless it was raining, it was a waste to be in a valley and stay inside. They followed her down a corridor with many sides branching off which led to fellow holiday goers rooms.

"Your rooms are adjoining, meaning that there is door in between, if that's okay." Inami said, "Though they each have their own bathroom so it shouldn't be a problem."

_Adjoining rooms?_ All but Kouga and Ayame thought at the same time, each for different reasons.

_I'm gonna murder Ayame__, 'The resort is huge! You probably won't have to see Miroku at all!'__ Ayame you liar!_ Sango thought repeating Ayame's word in her head and sending the girl a death glare.

_My lovely Sango!_ Miroku contemplated with a somewhat giddy smile on his face._ An adjoining room eh? This week is looking more golden by the minute!_

_Inuyasha's and the guys are gonna be in the room next to us? Well as long as Miroku doesn't do anything stupidly perverted, this could be a good opportunity to figure out why Inuyasha and I don't get along…_ Kagome pondered, thinking back to his small show of kindness earlier.

_Fantastic!_ Inuyasha thought sarcastically, _A room next to the girls, Miroku is gonna be talking stupid perverted things 24/7 now. Although, maybe this will be a chance to sort a few things out with her…_

There were two sliding doors situated next to each other and the girls walked into the left while the guys filed into the right.

There was a synchronized gasp heard from the girls as they gazed around their room. The room was simple, with cream coloured walls with two different framed pictures of the valleys landscape on them. There were three single futons along the right wall, covered with a forest green bedspread. There was a door leading to the bathroom in the right corner furthest from them. On the left hand side of the room was a small wardrobe for them to store some of there clothes for the week. There was also a bench and another door in the left corner which joined their room with the guys'.

What made the girls gasp however was the view that they had from the veranda. There were two sliding doors forming the wall opposite them which had been left open as a cool breeze roamed the room. Outside was a veranda that was shared with the guys. Their room was facing the valley and from the veranda they could see the whole of it.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. Ask for me at the reception desk if need be. I hope you enjoy your stay!" She said to the group from the hallway.

The three chose their futons and settled with Kagome nearest the veranda, Sango in the middle and Ayame by the bathroom door. Though they all knew they'd end up pushing the futons together anyway.

"Let's go get the guys and start planning what we're going to do here!" Ayame suggested, heading towards the door that led to the other room.

They followed her, seeing Ayame opening the door and greeting them with, "We're ready! What are you sissie's doing that's taking so long?"

Kagome and Sango laughed as they tagged along after her and saw Kouga and Inuyasha wrestling on the floor, Miroku sat on the middle futon chuckling and not even attempting to stop them. He looked up from the fight as the girls walked in.

"These two have been fighting over the futon since they entered the room." He said turning back to them, he looked up at the girls again, "And I'm not a sissy, can't speak for these two though."

The two _sissies' _stopped fighting with each other long enough to realize who had entered the room and yelled at the same time, "I'm not a SISSY!"

The spectators laughed and Kouga stood up straight and said in his own defence, "I clearly claimed the futon closest to the veranda first, _mutt face_ here just doesn't understand common courtesy!"

"Keh," Inuyasha said standing up indignantly, "Whatever fleabag, I never heard you say anything about this futon and screw courtesy, it's mine." He said promptly settling himself comfortably on said futon.

"Why you-" Kouga started but Ayame grabbed his arm gently and said in a calming voice.

"Forget it Kouga, it's just a futon, and since your room is like a mirror image of ours, it'll be like all the couples are sharing the same bed position!"

Once again Ayame clapped her hand over her mouth taking in what she had just said.

"What do you mean by that Ayame?" Sango said, hoping that she hadn't just heard Ayame suggest that she and Miroku were a couple.

"I… umm… what I mean to say was…" having five sets of eyes trained on her was an intimidating thing, "Ehehehe… Oh! Would you look at the time! It's already 11:30 and we haven't planned anything! Tell you what, why don't you guys settle everything and I'll meet you uhhh… somewhere in the valley! Yup! Ja ne!" She then became a blur which rapidly exited the room and was soon seen zipping out from the foyer and among the sakura trees.

The group was left blinking for a moment until Kagome and Sango shouted, "GET BACK HERE AYAME!" and mimicked her actions moving with inhuman speed.

**Yay! Chappie six is finished and they're at the resort! What will happen here? Will relationships blossom? Memories be made? Secrets be revealed?**

**Review and find out! **

**Glossary:**

**Ano – Excuse me**

**Arigato – Thank you**

**Hentai - Pervert**

**Ohayo Gozaimasu - Good morning **

**Ja ne – See you**

**Ja ne!**

**Cat**


	7. Chap 7: I'll Give You A Ride

**Thank you misslovable for editing, trust me, she has a very frustrating job. XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Seven**

**I'll Give You a Ride**

Ayame sat on her bed in the girl's room and shivered as Kouga draped a towel over her shoulders, she drew the ends together tightly. Inuyasha and Miroku stood at the door adjoining the rooms snickering slightly, watching while Kagome and Sango defended themselves.

The two girls sat opposite Ayame on Sango's bed with guilty smiles on their faces, but smiling nonetheless.

"You were the one who tripped you know, all we did was chase you, so don't you say it was our fault!" Sango said justifying herself.

Kagome nodded, "I can't believe you just fell in the river, though I would say you were fortunate, otherwise… let's just say Sango and I could've done much worse. Think of yourself as lucky!"

"Lucky? Lucky? You call being chased by two of my supposedly 'best friends' who were screaming death threats, looking back for one second only to trip over a stupid rock and fall head first into a river lucky? You have a very twisted concept of that word Kagome."

"Eheh…well! Enough of that! Let bygones be bygones! Remember Ayame, you've done way worse things to us, need I remind you of Hojo and the surprise date you set up for us just because I told-" here she was cut off as Ayame slapped her hand over Kagome's mouth.

"Ahahaha… yes yes! I remember! No need to bring it up! Hahaha! Bygones be bygones! I agree completely! Ehehe…" She laughed nervously, "I'll just…um…go change into dry clothes! Don't want me catching a cold!" Ayame let go of Kagome's mouth, grabbed some clothes from her case and dashed into the bathroom.

"Oww…" Kagome mumbled rubbing her jaw, "She slapped it really hard, I wasn't even actually going to say anything…"

"You went on a date with Hojo?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. He really didn't like that guy, a wimp in his opinion, the thought of Hojo having anything to do with Kagome when he couldn't even have a conversation with her without it ending up in an argument made him somewhat frustrated. _Wait, why does it even matter?_

"Hm? Oh yeah… Well nothing actually happened. I met him at the cinema when Ayame told me she had some jelly buns to give away. I'm a sucker for them, don't even think straight…" Kagome said shaking her head, "I don't like him that much anyway, too traditional. Bleh!" She ended, sticking her tongue out.

This made Inuyasha grin, _She's such a kid._ He thought, feeling relieved he sighed, "Keh, don't even know why I asked," he muttered. This earned him a dry look from Kagome.

"So!" Miroku spoke up getting sick of standing and watching others talk. "Let's start planning something to do here! I vote that we spend the day getting familiar with our surroundings! After all, it's Greenery Day; we should be spending it with nature!"

"You know what houshi?" Sango said slowly.

Miroku cringed anticipating the oncoming assault from the demon slayer. It didn't come. "That's actually a pretty good idea. It's not like we have much to unpack here anyway, we should enjoy some time outside. Agreed?" Sango shot Miroku a brief smile, relief and some other emotion he couldn't quite place washed through him.

_She smiled at me?_ Miroku thought dubiously.

* * *

"Last one to reach the river is a frog with one foot!" Ayame shouted racing away from the group.

Kouga chased after her easily catching up, he scooped her into his arms bridal style still running while Ayame squealed at him to let her go. Miroku and Sango ran head to head, barely a metre behind the couple and not even half a meter apart, perfect range for the renowned pervert to try something which he disbelievingly didn't, Sango grinned, enjoying the challenge.

Kagome walked calmly behind them, not bothering to run, she knew she couldn't beat any of them, even though she was pretty fast. Kouga and Ayame were already way ahead with Sango and Miroku following, determined not to lose. Inuyasha was…he was…where was he?

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha casually strutting behind her, wearing dark baggy pants and a loose, red t-shirt, watching the others run. She wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"Why aren't you racing against Kouga?" She asked.

Inuyasha's head snapped towards her "Huh?" He uttered, "Keh, with Ayame in his arms I could beat him in a second, no point in winning like that."

"Oh… I see." Kagome stated simply. _I thought Inuyasha would've just taken the chance to upstage Kouga, even though that was a pretty arrogant thing to say, at least he's honest._

Inuyasha surprised Kagome by asking, "Why aren't you racing?"

She coincidently mimicked Inuyasha's previous response, "Huh? Oh… They're all way ahead now, not much of a chance for me to catch up eh?" She sent him a small smile.

Inuyasha smirked, "Not much of a chance, but it's still there isn't it?"

She looked at him dumbfounded, "For you there's a chance but need I remind you that I am a mere human."

"What kind of mere human has trained her entire life to be a miko?"

"Oh yeah… you remembered…" she gave him a somewhat shy smile.

"How could I forget? Anyway, as I was saying you 'mere human', you can catch up to them."

He heard her scoff, "And that would be how?"

"Get on my back and I'll give you a ride," he said simply.

Kagome stopped in her tracks, "You serious?"

He nodded, "You're right, you probably won't be able to catch up to them, but I can easily, why waste time and make them wait when we can beat them?" He stood by what he had said earlier about not wanting to beat Kouga with an unfair advantage, but with Kagome things would level out. She wasn't as bothersome as he had first thought.

Kagome weighed her options, she could decline his offer, saying that she was wearing a skirt – light green with a pale blue top to boot - and continue walking, possibly continue their conversation as well, but she had a feeling that Inuyasha would become despondent if that happened. Or she could accept Inuyasha's odd show of friendliness…

Kagome rather giddily hopped onto his back and he held her securely.

"Hold on tight okay?"

She nodded and braced herself as Inuyasha leapt off the ground and high into the air, she felt her hair billow up behind her and the cool air whipped passed them. Kagome gripped onto him tighter as he landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uhuh! Why'd you stop? We're not gonna catch up to them this way!" she answered enthusiastically. She relished the feeling of soaring in the sky, she was doing something she had never imagined to achieve, and with Inuyasha no less.

"Keh, let's see how much you can handle then." Inuyasha said grinning, he was enjoying this thoroughly, the reaction of obvious enjoyment from her made him go higher.

He made a great running leap and heard Kagome gasp, from their height she could see the tops of the trees as a flock of birds emerged from the branches, the river was clear enough to see the fish swimming in it and a wave of cherry blossom leaves blew under them.

During one of the jumps Kagome, feeling adventurous spoke up, "Hey… Inuyasha?"

"Hmm..?" he answered focusing on his destination, they were catching up steadily.

"Does this mean we're friends now?" she asked cautiously.

Inuyasha thought a bit in mid-air. They had just had a conversation without fighting and well…what reason was there for them not to be friends?

"Yeah," he answered, "I'd like that."

Sooner than the two realized they caught up to the rest of the group who paused momentarily to take in the sight. Inuyasha giving Kagome a piggyback ride, both winning and most importantly, both were having fun.

Inuyasha stopped right by the river and set Kagome down.

"That was so fun!" she cried out, beaming at him. She saw the others staring at them sceptically and smirked, not unlike Inuyasha. "What say we rub it in a bit? Just for the fun of it." She winked at him.

"Heh" Inuyasha smirked as well, she had an idea there.

"You had a head start and you still couldn't beat me wolf-boy…tsk tsk, I expected a little better even from you." Inuyasha said as the wolf couple caught up to the two.

"Hello friends, what took you?" Kagome questioned before they could say anything.

"No fair! You got to jump! We only ran!" Ayame yelled.

"That's right mutt-face and you didn't have a stubborn girlfriend in your arms did you?"

"No. But I did have a stubborn friend on my back, even enough?" Inuyasha stated winking discreetly at Kagome.

She blushed but hid it as she bent down with the pretext of tying her shoe.

"So you two are friends now?" Sango questioned while Kouga muttered something about 'smartarse bigots'.

"Yup! I discovered that Inuyasha isn't half bad, we actually had a proper conversation!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Half bad? I give you a ride and you say I'm not half bad wench?" Inuyasha said accusingly.

"What'd you expect if we're still breaking out in fights like this? Stop insulting me and you might reach good!" She shot back.

"What do I care about what you think anyway! I must've been crazy… what was going through my mind?"

"Yes, you finally said something right! You are crazy! Why did I accept? Argh!"

"Tsk tsk, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were newlyweds having a little lover spat… Will you be making up to each other the way many lovers do?" Miroku said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Five minutes later, it was Kouga who drew the short straw and was stuck with dragging the limp life form that was Miroku back to the resort.

**This chap is kinda short but be grateful that you got it! I will not give in to any writer's blocks! (Determined face.) I hope you enjoyed this chap! Their relationship is developing, yayness!**

**R&R!**

**Glossary:**

**Houshi – Buddhist/priest**

**Miko – White magic user**

**Ja ne!**

**Cat**


	8. Chap 8: It's All In The Eyes

**I owe misslovable another thank you for the work that she does! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Eight**

**It's All In the Eyes **

Miroku lay on his futon in a slightly uncomfortable position. Kouga had dropped him haphazardly there and no one had bothered to move their still unconscious 'friend'.

Inuyasha was on the balcony, standing on the far right, while Kagome leant against the wooden railing to the left. Both were looking out into the distance or more accurately, anywhere but at each other…

Kagome watched a group of young children running by the river, smiling and laughing. _We agreed to be friends, but we still fight. Though, I don't know what I expected. Relationships don't change overnight. At least we're on better terms I suppose. He can be pretty kind sometimes; I shouldn't have called him crazy…_

_Damn. Not even her friend for ten minutes and this happens. Miroku is a idiot, no question about it. Now look where it got us. Keh, I probably should stop calling her wench though…_

Inuyasha sighed and glanced over at Kagome at the same moment she glanced at him.

Their eyes met.

* * *

Ayame sat on Kouga's futon with her legs comfortably crossed, Sango sat next to her and then talked in whispered conspiracy-like tones, giggling every now and then.

"You realize that if this keep happening then we'll never leave the resort right?" Kouga said as Miroku regained consciousness.

"Uhuh," agreed Ayame, "We only left fifteen minutes ago and look where we are now, back already!"

Miroku groaned quite pathetically and Sango shot him a fleeting look, "You brought this on yourself Houshi," she said edging closer, he gave her a pained look, "Are you going to be okay?" she asked with genuine concern. She knew for a fact that Kagome's blows were tough and Inuyasha…well he was Inuyasha wasn't he?

"I think…I think I'll be alright, arigato for asking Sango…" his eyes softened as did hers and at that moment there was a connection…

Oh yes the moment was ruined as Miroku's hand 'connected' with its favourite companion.

"Houshi!" Sango cried as she prepared to slap him.

"Sango no!" Kouga and Ayame yelled in unison. Sango stopped and faced them in confusion, a cringing Miroku looking slightly astonished.

"You two are defending me?" Miroku asked dumbfounded.

"Of course not, you idiot, I just don't want to sit here for another half hour waiting for you to regain consciousness again." Kouga said, arms folded.

"Besides! If Sango really wanted to hit you then she wouldn't have stopped!" Ayame stated cheerfully.

"Would you like to take his place Ayame?" Sango threatened, she paused for a moment to let Ayame flee before chasing her...

The wind whistled around the two as they stood, as if frozen, searching. Finding more than what they initially intended.

_Inuyasha's eyes… I always thought they were unique, how many people have golden eyes? How many have such a murky past stored in them? Inuyasha seems so guarded all the time… a little untrusting, I suppose it's fair enough considering the world we live in but why does he seem so closed off sometimes? Whenever we reach a point where I've gotten a little closer to him he has an outburst… I want to help him open up. I want to know what he's guarding…_

_There's something about her. She seems innocent yet capable to protect herself. But I would never want to leave her on her own to test that theory… When she told us that she was a miko, I swear there was something more to the story, like she was protecting something and in her eyes… She holds a secret; I want to know what she's hiding. I want to help her protect it…_

"Ano… Inuyasha," Kagome said gently, unsure of what to say. Inuyasha stopped focusing on her eyes and turned to face the scenery once again.

There was silence for a moment. Kagome made a small sigh as she looked away from Inuyasha and towards the river.

"Yeah?" he prompted her.

"We're friends now right?"

"Huh? Yeah, we already talked about this didn't we?" Inuyasha replied. _Wait a second… does this mean she doesn't want to be friends anymore or something? Did she seriously take my insults to heart! Damn, it's not like I mean what I say!_ he thought franticly.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something else but Inuyasha beat her to it.

"Uh Kagome. Listen, you shouldn't really listen to what I say most of the time. Oh damn, that doesn't work. I mean. Okay listen to what I'm saying now but don't listen to what I say when I'm arguing or when I'm annoyed. I tend to let words spew out of my mouth and I say a lot of things I don't mean…" he insisted, still not looking at her.

Kagome still had her mouth open as she tried to take in what Inuyasha had just said. _Where did that come from? Heh. I guess that explanation is his form of apology, sweet of him to say that._

She smiled at him softly, "Yeah, I get it Inuyasha. Arigato for making it clear to me. And as long as we're friends then we probably won't insult each other as much. If you do, it'll probably roll off my back now. No worries."

Suddenly Ayame burst in between them and grabbed the closest thing to her which just happened to be Kagome. "Don't hurt me SANGO!" she exclaimed using Kagome as a shield.

"Nani?" Kagome looked back and forth between her two best friends, Ayame who was clutching Kagome shoulders and Sango who had a sinister smile on her face. Kagome immediately understood the situation.

"Ayame, you said something stupid again didn't you? Something involving Miroku?" From the looks on their faces she knew she was right. Inuyasha just stood to the side watching the scene unfold.

Ayame spoke in her own defence "I wouldn't say it was _that_ stupid, it kind of made sen-" Sango swiped at her despite Kagome's current position.

"I take it that you implied something _very_ stupid so please don't antagonize her Ayame, especially when _I'm _your shield!" Kagome said.

"Okay, I think I'll just shut-up now…" Ayame closed her lips tight, leaving the still fuming Sango to Kagome.

"Uh, Sango whatever Ayame said would you mind not taking it out on her at the moment? I mean, she's the reason we get to be at this really cool villa on Golden Week with free food, free accommodation and uh… free… well that's enough isn't it? Just don't kill her please! It couldn't have been that bad!" Kagome pleaded.

A deep sigh was heard as Sango listened to Kagome's logic. This place wasn't too bad, aside from Miroku's constant ability to ruin moments and Ayame's blabber mouthing, it was practically paradise.

Finally, she relented, and then shot a somewhat cheeky glance between Kagome and Inuyasha, "Did we interrupt something?"

"This is paradise!" Inuyasha said drooling at the dishes laid out in front of them.

The group had eventually managed to leave the resort and explore the area. When they got back the girls had decided to make an itinerary of things to do while they were there, based on the places around the valley. This was what they had been doing up to now. Now being dinner time.

They were seated on cushions at a traditional low rectangular table in a fair sized room. There were three doors, one led to the hallway where they had come from. Another led to the kitchens and the last was open revealing the darkening sky that was evening.

The boys sat along one side of the table while the girls sat on the other.

"Almost every room in this place has a view!" Kagome said in awe.

"Keh, who cares about the view? Check out the food!" Inuyasha said staring at the food longingly.

Miroku scolded him. "Patience Inuyasha, we can't forget our manners."

As if on cue everyone clapped their hands together and chorused, "Itadakimasu!"

The group dug into the bowls of soba, onigiri, nanban, fried fish with steaming bowls of rice and Inuyasha's all time favourite, ramen. They had decided to skip lunch because they had gone too far out into the valley to be bothered to turn back and the result was that they ate twice as much for dinner.

"Ahhh…I'm so full!" Miroku said wiping his mouth with a napkin. Everyone only mumbled something in agreement as they were too stuffed to say anything completely coherent.

"I can't believe I just ate so much…" Ayame groaned, "But it was all just too delicious to resist."

"Heh. This is how it's going to be for the week everyone. So eat to your heart's content! There is going to be a new dish every day for dinner." He stated a little proudly.

"As long as there's ramen everyday then I'll be happy." Inuyasha said, still snacking on a rice ball.

"But of course…" Kouga muttered.

Kagome sighed contentedly and stretched her arms, "What do you all want to do now?"

"I'm a little too full at the moment to consider anything involving a lot of movement, I think I'll just go back to our room…" Miroku said standing up to leave.

"I might go take a shower now," Kouga said following suit.

"I'll go back to our room as well, there are a few more thing I'd like to plan for our stay, do you want to help me Ayame?" Sango asked.

"Okay!" Ayame agreed merrily.

Before they knew what had happened Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone in the room with only the sounds of the cicadas for company.

**Chapter eight already! Sorry I'm a day late, my sister somewhat sabotaged it all! Hehe… but there you have it! Inuyasha and Kagome all alone together – which doesn't make much sense when you think about it. Erk. I hope you enjoyed this chap!**

**Read and Review!**

**Ja ne**

**Cat**


	9. Chap 9: Nighttime Stroll

**Once again a thank you to misslovable, I know you are a busy person and I appreciate yours help heaps! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or else the couples would be couples by now!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Nighttime Stroll**

"What do you all want to do now?" Kagome asked, stretching.

Sango pinched Ayame's elbow discreetly, Ayame kicked Kouga's foot under the table who in turn nudged Miroku.

That was the signal to get going.

"I'm a little too full at the moment to consider anything involving a lot of movement; I think I'll just go back to our room…" Miroku said standing up to leave.

One by one the others made up excuses to leave. As each person left the room they winked at one another then routinely glued themselves to the wall just out of Kagome and Inuyasha's sight range.

Let the eavesdropping begin.

"Did you have anything that you wanted to do?" They heard Kagome ask Inuyasha casually.

"No, don't think so, seeing as the Wimpy Wolf took the shower." If Inuyasha had bothered to listen he would've heard a low growl at that and a few muttered threats.

Kagome, however, just laughed, "You're quick to insult him Inuyasha, yet you're still friends. Why do you spend so much time fighting?"

"Keh, he acts too proud. Like when he first met you and started hitting on you, I swear I wanted to bash his head in! The obnoxious twit barely knew you and he talked as if he owned you. Do you know what I had to put up with? _My woman this, my woman that_! Thank kami he met Ayame. But before then it was enough to start me hating you already, which, now that I think about it was probably why I fought with you so much."

Kagome looked at him in wonder for a moment, "That's got to be one of the longest things you've ever said Inuyasha."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort but found himself tongue tied; besides what she had said was a little true…

"You want to go for a walk Inuyasha?" Kagome invited.

Inuyasha nodded, noticing that she had been saying his name lately. Truth be told, he liked the way it sounded coming from her.

_Stupid, it's the same name either way. _He thought to himself, as they got up to leave.

"Yay! It's working! We didn't even have to do that much!" Sango whispered when the two were outside. She was cautious; Inuyasha's sense of hearing was excellent when he wanted it to be.

"But they're still only friends," Miroku added, making the girl's smiles drop down a notch.

"There's still time! Anyway, do you want to follow them or not?" Ayame asked, still whispering.

Kouga yawned rather loudly, "And risk getting caught by Dogface? Not to mention Kagome. Arigato for the offer but I think I'll pass. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Kagome is a miko after all."

Miroku snorted, "You are very correct my friend, where'd you get that quote from anyway?"

"I was listening in English class unlike Inuyasha who falls asleep and a certain someone who is busy fantasizing about women."

"I have to agree with you on the fury bit Kouga, especially with Kags. So I guess we're not following them then?" Ayame put in.

"They're probably too far away by now anyway, trust you to sidetrack us Miroku." Sango said, resigned.

Ayame and Kouga shook their heads and started to walk to their rooms along with Sango.

"What did I do?" Miroku wondered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha had walked side by side to the outskirts of the forest which they discovered earlier that day, just beyond a bend in the river. Coloured lanterns had been hung on every few trees to light up the valley.

They hadn't spoken a word since leaving the resort. It wasn't an awkward silence, just one where they were a little unsure of.

_I want to get to know him better, yet I don't know what I want to know… Urghhh! How frustrating!_ Kagome kicked the ground unconsciously and made herself stumble a little. She bumped into Inuyasha's side and from reflex he grabbed her shoulders and steadied her.

"You okay?" he asked, feeling her shoulders tense.

"Uh…yeah, sorry about that." She apologized with a smile on her face.

"Keh, no matter." He replied letting go of her and resumed walking forward.

Kagome's arm brushed against the hilt of his sword hanging by his belt, which until then, she hadn't noticed.

"Why do you have your sword with you?" She inquired, ever so curious.

Inuyasha glanced in her direction, "My father gave it to me. He said I should keep it close at all times, on me if possible. I don't see why you didn't notice it until now though, I've had it with me since we got off the bus." He explained bluntly, "You must have a one track mind."

"Look who's talking." She shot out of habit.

He smirked, "I am."

"Idiot," Kagome said under her breath, but let it slide, there was no use getting into a fight, "So does 'it' have a name? I know that with most demon swords they name them."

"Yeah, _Tetsuiga_" Inuyasha answered shortly. "So what about you? I heard that you did kick-boxing? Why that? I mean, why not kendo or judo?" He asked, trying to veer away from talking about himself.

"I do kickboxing instead of a martial art, because it's different, no one expects it. That should tell you a lot about me I suppose. I like to do what people least expect." Kagome had a big smile on her face by now, liking the fact that they were finding out more about each other.

Her gaze flickered to Inuyasha who she found looking back at her.

She switched her eyes to the stars instead, "The sky is really clear tonight, we should go stargazing while we're here don't you think?"

"Yeah, why not? Tell the girls to add it to their list." Inuyasha said, wondering why she had looked away. _Maybe…maybe she gets that feeling too?_

Kagome only nodded, still lost in the stars.

She sighed, "Too bad the moon is waning, it'll be a new moon in four nights, and I would've liked to see it in full."

"There's gonna be a new moon?" Inuyasha stopped walking for a moment and paused thinking, "Damn, you're right," he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "What am I going to do now?" he muttered.

"Nani?" she said politely, cocking her head to the side and facing him, "Is there something wrong with that night? Or do you have something else planned?"

"Something like that yeah…" he shrugged, "But you shouldn't worry about it now. My problem."

"I see…" Kagome said looking away, _He's hiding something now, but I guess since we're new friends it's not really my place to ask. How can I let him know he can trust me?_

Kagome looked at him and away again, still deep in thought.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh? No, well…kind of, but I don't want to know if I want to know." she answered quizzically.

"Do you realize how little sense that made Kagome?"

"Did you just say my name?"

"I think I did… Why? Shouldn't I? Do you prefer wench, wench?" He sneered with a mock glint in his eye.

She returned the challenge, "Do you prefer the wrath of a miko Inuyasha? Because if you're being serious then I won't hesitate."

"Ooo… Touché, Lady Priestess, touché…" he said giving her a joking bow.

Kagome laughed at his theatrics and curtsied back in the same mock manner.

He laughed with her and for the first time she was there to hear it. As she laughed she studied his face which lit up, his smile when he laughed was a far reach from the usual arrogant smirk.

Before she knew it, Kagome found herself thinking, _If he was cute before then he's hot now…_ she stopped herself, _Ano… I did not just think that did I? To hell with it, I did think that, but it doesn't mean anything. Right?_

"Hey Kagome?"

"Hmmm..?" she replied in a slight daze.

"I'm glad I can talk to you like this." He said, feeling honest, "I never imagined a conversation with you would turn out to be so fun."

"You imagined having a conversation with me?" she teased. The truth was, she agreed with him. To her, Inuyasha had always been a jerk who had never spoken a decent word to her.

"I didn't mean it like that! Don't get any ideas." he said getting flustered.

He was relieved when he heard her giggle, but that soon turned to annoyance when she said, "Sorry Inuyasha, I know you didn't mean it like that. It's just fun watching you when you're nervous."

"Hardy har har…" he replied dryly. Not looking at her, "I think we'd better start heading back now, it's getting late." It had already been dark when they had left and there was no telling how long it had been.

Kagome nodded, looking around, "Ano…where exactly are we?"

"Somewhere next to the forest next to the river in the valley." Inuyasha offered helpfully.

"Really now? I never would've guessed."

"Keh, you'll never figure out where we are with you doing what you're doing," he said, crouching down a bit, "Get on my back and when I jump up we'll be able to see the resort, plus it'll be faster this way."

Inuyasha barely finished his explanation before he felt Kagome's weight on his back, "Let's go already Inuyasha! I wanna see the view at night!"

"Hey! Don't treat this as a joy ride! And hold on tighter for Kami's sake, geez, what are you trying to do? Kill yourself and blame it on me?" he scolded, tightening his grip, the mere thought of dropping her made him feel uneasy.

"Uhuh! Done and done Inuyasha! Hurry up and jump!" she exclaimed still giddy.

Without further ado Inuyasha sprung off the ground. The resort could be seen about four kilometres away from them. He could hear Kagome gasp once more at the sight of the valley, even at night it was still an amazing sight.

The lanterns had given the valley an ethereal glow, the river glistened with rainbow colours, reflecting the lanterns and merging them together. The sakura trees were luminous; some petals were being shed and blew across the wind.

"Beautiful," Kagome breathed. Inuyasha barely caught it, but upon hearing it he grinned and silently agreed.

They soon reached the resort and Inuyasha landed on the balcony of their rooms. He gently set her down and then turned to face her.

"Arigato Inuyasha! That was really fun!" she said excitedly.

"Heh, if we have time tomorrow night can go again," he offered for reasons unknown even to him.

He watched as Kagome's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. She followed it up with a squeak as if struggling to find words, but gave up and instead she jumped up and hugged him.

Inuyasha stumbled at the sudden impact then stabled himself but couldn't regain enough sense to do anything else besides stand there rigidly.

His reaction or lack thereof didn't put her off, "Arigato Inuyasha!" she repeated as she let go and smiled at him brightly. "I would love that, arigato…" she paused as if realizing for the first time what she had just done. It was her turn to freeze.

"You don't have to say arigato so much…" said Inuyasha as he turned and slid open the door to the guys' room. "Goodnight Kagome" he added just before he stepped in.

"Goodnight Inuyasha," she replied, unfreezing and opening her own door. "Sweet dreams." Inuyasha heard her add as he slid close the door.

He smiled to himself.

_They might just be._

**There you have it! Chapter nine! This one's pretty long and I hope you liked it, it was fun to write! I had heaps of assignments to do this week and this was a welcomed break…**

**Oh, btw, remember, this is based in Japan, English is their second language in school.**

**Read and Review!**

**Ja ne**

**Cat**


	10. Chap 10: One Step Forward Two Steps Back

**Arigato misslovable for her continuous help and support! What would I do without you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Ten**

**One step forward, two steps back**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Kagome kept her eyes closed as she mumbled something incoherent, her hand hit the bedside table from reflex, it fumbled around franticly as if searching for something before it suddenly stopped.

"My alarm clock doesn't sound like that…" she mumbled before cracking one eye open then slowly the other. She was met with the bemused gazes of all five of the group and her mouth formed a perfect 'O' before being replaced with a cheeky smile.

"About time sleeping beauty," Sango said, grabbing hold of Kagome's wrist and heaving her up and out of bed.

"Hey! How come you're all awake and ready but you left me to sleep? Why are the guys here as well?" she whined rubbing one eye with a hand while using the other to gesture at the guys standing by the balcony door.

"Don't complain! It's your own fault for coming back so late last night. We tried to wake you up before but you just rolled over, so we were kind enough to let you sleep in. Not our fault the guys were ready before we expected." Sango scolded, "Lesson learnt: If you don't want the guys to see you in your divine morning state then always wake up early!"

Kagome blushed slightly and immediately escaped to the bathroom to change after shooting a small smile toward Inuyasha, which the rest of the group were quick to catch as well.

_Well, well, well,_ thought Ayame, _Looks like something __did__happen between them._ she pivoted around to face Inuyasha who had been idly looking at the picture on the wall. Once he felt eyes on him he switched his focus to the girls who stared right back.

"Nani?" he spat rather rudely.

The two girls shook it off, Ayame started asking, "We were just wondering what exactly happened last nigh-"

Miroku interrupted her, "Don't bother asking Ayame, remember now, this is Inuyasha. It's like trying to get a secret from a squirrel."

"Say that again to my face houshi. See what happens then." He threatened before addressing Ayame, "And nothing happened between me and that wench. Got it?" Inuyasha stated bluntly. Ayame and Sango exchanged glances, clearly the other guys had been pestering Inuyasha a tad too much.

The group silenced, Kagome stood in the bathroom listening. Unknown to her friends, the door was slightly open.

_So he's back to calling me wench again?_ she thought, gazing into the mirror but not really seeing anything. _I guess that's just his way, like when we got off the bus and he helped me, then he switched back to his testy old self again._ Despite the pang in her chest, she couldn't find it in herself to move from the door.

"He speaks!" Miroku proclaimed melodramatically, trying to break the silence.

It didn't work. Instead they were thrown further into an awkward silence.

_I guess they need some help in there_. Kagome stepped out of the bathroom, immediately feeling the tension.

She put on a smile as she asked, "So! We planned to go fishing today ne?"

Ayame followed suit, smiling back at her she replied, "Yup! Kouga just has to go and ask to borrow some rods!"

"I still don't understand why we bother catching fish with rods. It'll be a lot easier to do it be hand." Kouga complained, though he headed to the door nonetheless.

Ayame stuck her tongue out at him, "Because that defeats the purpose of having a peaceful afternoon!"

"Miroku, do you mind going with him to get a portable barbeque?" Sango asked, turning to him, "We're not allowed to build a fire here."

He cocked his head to the side, "How do you know that?"

"Inami told us when while she was leading us to our rooms, typical of you not to be listening."

With a sigh and a glance at Inuyasha, Miroku left the room with Kouga.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked tentatively.

Inuyasha had, until then, been looking outside through a crack in the door, he turned to face her, "Nani?" he asked more patiently than he had at the other girls. Sango and Ayame smirked a little at this.

"Don't you think you should go help Miroku? We'll meet you guys at the front when you have everything." She said, with a shy but genuine smile.

_Damn, can't say no to that can I?_ He nodded silently and left also. When the door closed behind him her two friends practically jumped on Kagome.

"So what did you two do on your walk last night?" Aymae asked suggestively.

"Na…nani?" Kagome stuttered, averting her eyes.

_Why am I acting like this? Nothing actually happened! I'm just giving them ideas!_

"Lost for words Kagome?" Sango said teasingly.

"Did he sweep you off your feet with his charms? And now he's so embarrassed that he won't talk about it? Is that it Kagome? Is it?" Probed Ayame with a wolfish grin.

Kagome couldn't help herself; she thought about it and then started laughing. _In a sense, he did sweep me off my feet, but… but_-

"Charms? Inuyasha?" She giggled, "I have no idea what kind of vision you two have in mind, but it has nothing to do with Inuyasha and his _charms._"

_Although he does have a sweet side. _Though, she decided to keep that thought to herself.

The other two girls sighed in disappointment, knowing that their friend was a very good secret keeper when she wanted to be.

Kagome suddenly bounced up, grabbed each of their hands and lead them out the door.

"Come on girls! Let's go fishing!"

* * *

"Look! Look! Look!" shouted Kagome pointing into the water. "This is a perfect spot! Look at all the fishies!" she clapped her hands and did a small, excited twirl.

The group laughed at her little act, "Calm down Kags, you'll scare all the fish away." Ayame called.

Kagome pouted and stepped back from the river. She watched as the boys set up the rods then set them firmly into the ground before plunking themselves down in front of them.

The group was in a clearing further down the river, away from all the families and other visitors where they wouldn't be disturbing anyone. It was clear day, perfect for just relaxing.

"And now we wait." Kagome said shortly.

They all sat around for a moment, no one saying a word. It was comfortable for a moment before Inuyasha cried out in exasperation.

"This is stupid and boring. It would be so much easier, not to mention more entertaining, to just catch them without these stupid rods!"

"Be quiet Inuyasha! You'll scare the fish!" Kagome scolded (a little hypocritically), standing up.

"Who cares about the stupid fish! Do you really want one that bad?" Inuyasha argued back.

"The fish don't matter that much! I just wish you weren't so loud and impatient!"

"Look who's talking wench!" Inuyasha yelled, getting to his feet.

"Again with the name calling! I've told you a million times! Ka-go-me! Kami! Why are you so frustrating?"

"Only when I'm around you! You make me like this!"

"Do you want me to leave Inuyasha? Will that stop you shouting?"

"Yes! That could help! I never want to see your face again!"

"Fine." she turned heel and left in the direction of the forest, she was gone in a heartbeat.

He immediately regretted it.

"Why did you do that Inuyasha?" Burst Sango staring at the direction Kagome left.

"Go after her now! Apologize!" Ayame ordered.

"Why am I the one who did wrong? She offered to leave! Why don't you go after her?" he snarled. Inuyasha turned his back on them and left in the opposite direction Kagome went, towards the mountains instead.

The four that were left looked at each. Without a word Sango and Ayame chased after Kagome while Kouga and Miroku went for Inuyasha.

* * *

The girls rushed into the forest, pushing aside small leafy branches and running between thick tree trunks. The forest floor was littered with leaves and pine needles and only splashes of sunlight could be seen from between the branches every few odd metres. Just enough to see what was around them. All the while the two called out Kagome's name.

"Can you smell her Ayame?" asked Sango desperately while still searching.

"Have you ever noticed how much Kagome smells like sakura flowers? Being in a valley full of them doesn't help!" The red head grumbled, "And a forest of pines and oaks just has Inuyasha written all over it."

"Argh! Inuyasha is an idiot! I can't believe he said that. I feel like we're on a goose chase here." Sango shouted irritated.

"My thoughts exactly. I can't believe even _he_ could say something like that!" Ayame climbed onto a high branch in the hopes of seeing further, but the forest was thick, there was nothing to see but more trees.

They had been searching for a while with no sign of their friend. "This is hopeless…" Sango sighed, sliding down the side of a tree into a sitting position.

"We've been looking for a hours now. She can't have just disappeared…" Ayame sank down next to Sango, her shoulders slumped.

"Do you think we should just head back to the fishing area? The guys could back by now, not sure about Inuyasha, but maybe Kagome went back too? We can't just go around here randomly hoping to find her." Sango gritted her teeth, hating the thought of leaving her friend in such a forest alone.

"There's nothing much else we can do is there? I just…I don't…" she paused, not able to finish her sentence properly. She looked at Sango and saw understanding, neither of them liked the thought of giving up.

Finally Sango spoke, "Kagome's smart, she's tough, she knows what she's doing. She'll get through and come back. If not by dusk then we'll look again."

Slowly and looking back at least a hundred times, the girls left the forest.

"Inuyasha! Get back here!" Kouga called, racing to catch up with him. Miroku followed at a slightly slower pace, Inuyasha had covered quite a bit of distance before Kouga had gone after him. Even going flat out, he hadn't been able to get to Inuyasha before he had reached the mountain.

When Miroku and Kouga reached the base they had no idea where to go from there. Panting, Miroku rested a hand on a nearby tree for support. Kouga gazed up at the mountain, there was a waterfall not too far away which he could hear. The wolf demon was reminded of his tribe and most importantly, a few of his tribe members who acted not unlike Inuyasha.

"I don't think we should go any further Miroku." Kouga announced, contemplating something in his head.

Miroku looked at Kouga in shock.

"What kind of friends are we, to give up that easily?"

Kouga's eyes scanned the mountain warily. "There are thousands of places he could be up there Miroku, it'll be pointless to try."

Miroku nodded slowly, seeing his point. "But still-"

"Besides," Kouga continued, "Inuyasha probably just needs some time to think things through, in my tribe, usually when someone has a lot on their mind, it's good for them to get away. It's natural. I think Kagome overloaded Inuyasha's brain."

**Inuyasha! How could you? Hehe…right, well that's kinda my fault I guess. Here's chapter ten! I hope you liked!**

**R&R!**

**Ja ne!**

**Cat**


	11. Chap 11: What a Smile Can Mean

**Thanks to missloveable! With all the stuff you've got going on I really appreciate you taking time out to edit for me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**What a Smile Can Mean**

_Argh! Get out of my head already! _Kagome groaned in frustration, she stood leaning on a large oak, knocking the back of her head against it a few times in the hope of numbing her thoughts. It didn't work.

"Damn it! My skull must be thicker than Inuyasha's!" she shouted aloud, then glanced around furtively. Her friends had stopped calling her name a while ago, but she wouldn't put it past them to be lurking around. In truth (although she knew it was selfish and stupid) it had hurt her a little that her friends had seemingly left her all alone in a forest, yet that was what she needed. Time to think. Time to heal wounds.

_He gets to me, as if egging me on into a fight then turns around as if it's my fault. He throws me into fits of ire more times than not, he insults me, he irks me, he is anything but the type of guy I should be liking._

_And yet…_

She heaved a deep sigh and looked up between the branches of the trees, catching glimpse of the sky, random clouds and the silhouette of a bird.

_Did we look like that?_ Kagome thought, bringing her head back down, _When stupid Inuyasha, arrogant, tactless and moronic Inuyasha, when he gave me a ride… did we look like that to others? From a distance did we look like one being? Something that was born to fly high?_

She tilted her head up again, this time seeing nothing but a clear blue sky amid the otherwise green foliage. _It's confusing…__he__ is confusing. He goes from such a brainless, stubborn idiot, who has no idea how to hide emotion from his face, to someone who offers help, makes me laugh, yet whom I can't even begin to understand. Why is he messing with my mind so much now? _As she gazed up, feeling defeated, a somewhat sad smile crept onto her face. Kagome closed her eyes and the rush of thoughts stopped. In its place, a melancholy tune crept into her mind.

* * *

Inuyasha sat atop a thick branch, his arms folded, one leg tucked under him and the other left dangling. From up on the mountain he had a good view of the fairly dense forest, the flowing river as well as the rooftop of the resort.

_Kagome's probably still somewhere in there, I didn't see her coming out with the other two. Grrr… I came here to get away from her, but she's all I can think about! Keh, I sound like some love struck moron. _

He let his eyes roam about the valley and a lone bird caught his eye as it breezed above the forest area.

_We went around that high yesterday_. He leant forward slightly, as if being pulled towards the creature. Recalling the memory of her wide eyes, taking in all that was available, he grinned. _Sometimes, as much as I hate to admit it, she acts too cute for my liking, like a child… makes me want to protect her even though she says she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself._ He let out a short chuckle. _I guess she isn't going to get out of my head for a while after all._

He leant back against the tree again, the bird having flown of out sight. _I can't believe I told her to leave like that. I must've hurt her bad… I don't even know her well enough yet to know if she'll take it seriously or wave it off later._ He leant back again with a heavy sigh, "I hope that for the sake of our fragile friendship that it's the latter." He said out loud.

Though he was really thinking, _I hope for my sake that it's the latter, I'd miss her smile._ He took another look at the forest.

_Sango and Ayame left a while ago and she still hasn't come out. What if she did go and I just didn't see her? What if she actually did leave but not for the resort? Where else would she go though?_

Quickly he jumped off the branch and headed to the forest to find the girl who had invaded his mind. He sprung from tree to tree, his acute gaze searching for among all the green, trying to catch her scent and listening for any sign of her. He slowed to a stop as he heard a soft hum further onwards, moving forward silently he managed to pick out the words of a sweet poem, sung by a delicate voice

"_Smiles ease the earth, _

_They help the pain fade. _

_Smiles brighten the world, _

_They show how much you care. _

_Smiles hint what you're thinking, _

_They hide a secret from inside. _

_Smile for me now, _

_Ease my pain, _

_Show me you care, _

_Share your secret with me…" _

As the song drew to an end Kagome cast her eyes open slowly with a serene smile on her lips which was replaced by a gasp and her hand swept to her mouth covering it. Across from her stood a stunned Inuyasha.

"Yo-you where listening?" she stuttered a red hue spreading over her face.

"Not intentionally!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Who the hell sings a poem all alone in the middle of a forest?" he countered with his own question.

"Someone who thinks their alone! I don't want people to hear me sing!"

"Why not?" he asked, head cocked to the side.

"Because it's embarrassing! Kami forbid someone like you hearing it! You'd tease me to death."

"Am I teasing you now?"

"No."

"Should I be?"

"I'm expecting it."

For a moment there was a pause as they both looked away from each other.

Finally, Inuyasha looked back at her and spoke, "Do you really think that's all I am?"

Kagome faced him once more, her eyes searching his face, but not his eyes, "I can't be sure."

Again, silence ensued.

"I never knew a smile meant so much." Inuyasha stated, sick of awkward silences.

Kagome forced her eyes to stop searching, "My mother used to sing it to me whenever I cried, it was the only song that stopped the tears."

"Is that why you're always smiling?"

"You know what they say, it's contagious." To prove her point she smiled and Inuyasha couldn't help but grin back. "Close enough." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Do all smiles mean that much?"

"Depends on the person and the circumstance I suppose."

Seeing the confused expression on his face she decided to elaborate.

"There are people who use smiles as weapons of deception and manipulation. Not always with the same smile but either way, their smiles lie. You can tell because that smile doesn't reach their eyes."

Inuyasha nodded, he could relate to that.

Kagome continued, "There are those who can't help but smile everyday because they can't help but see the goodness in everything, the ones who seek for the lighter side of things."

"Someone like you." he commented.

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess. Then, there are those who smile rarely, because they've been through things others can't begin to imagine. They grin, they smirk, but when you see their true smile, that's the one, the one that really matters. The second you see it, it's as if you've been granted a gift."

Neither of them spoke as they contemplated this.

_A smile like yours. _Thought Kagome, willing herself not to say it aloud.

_I don't know if she got that completely right. Kagome smiles more than anyone I know and I'll never grow tired of it. Her smiles are as much of a gift as Kikyo's._ He shook his head at that thought. _But Kikyo was one of those rare smilers. I can't compare them. I __shouldn't__ compare them. Kikyo was my girlfriend, Kagome was-__is__my friend._

Kagome grew confused as he shook his head, "Something wrong Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Uhh… no, nothing." He glanced at the sky and noticed the gradually diminishing light, the sun was setting. Kagome followed his gaze.

"We should be heading back ne?" she suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Taking this as permission, Kagome tugged at his hand and started walking, her back facing him.

Inuyasha stumbled forward, not bringing back his hand or holding onto hers. "Nani? Why are you holding my hand?"

Kagome's head flicked back first to his face, then at their joined hands. She blushed, "Woops, my bad. Gomen Inuyasha, it comes naturally to me. Whenever it starts to get dark I usually hold my brother's hand when we're walking." She relinquished her hold still walking forward. Moments later, her mouth opened in shock as she felt him grasp her hand then fall into step beside her. She held on.

"Do you think of me as your little brother then? Because you know I'm older than you right? It's up to me to look after you."

"Of course I know that! And no, I don't think of you as my brother, I just do that to all the people I care of."

This statement surprised both of them. As did the fact that they could already see the trees thinning out, they were already reaching the edge of the forest.

Inuyasha couldn't help himself, he needed to know before the others saw them and possibly heard them, "On what level do you care for me?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, something she didn't do often, _I'm not even sure._

_I like Inuyasha, I think, but I'm sure that I don't love him…not yet anyway. I can't love though, I won't love more like. It's all too complicated especially with…_ her thoughts rounded on a bright, delicate, jewel. Something she was born to protect. With that, she made up her mind.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha prompted, dipping his head down to try and see her face, Kagome had been looking at the ground after he had asked her the question. He stopped walking and so did she. They had reached the edge and were standing between only two trees, a short distance away stood the resort, and it was only a matter of time before someone spotted them.

Kagome brought her head up and met his gaze, "I care for you as a friend Inuyasha." She answered with a smile, trying to sound sincere.

Silently, she let go of Inuyasha's hand and rushed to the resort, spotting Ayame and Sango coming out. Inuyasha stayed where he was hearing them squeal in delight and seeing them hug each other.

"You lied Kagome, your mouth smiled but your eyes were dull."

**I know this chap just seems like a long boring walk in the park and boring talk about smiles BUT it will be VERY important in a later event! Hehe, just came back from performing in the school Cabaret, you have no idea how tiring it was… I wrote the poem when I couldn't get to sleep the other night and decided to do something productive with my time; it seemed like a good place to include it. I'm going camping next week even though it'll be freezing. Wish me luck, because if I get hypothermia while surfing I won't be able to update for a while! Might be a little late on the next chap though because of the camp.**

**R&R!**

**Ja ne!**

**Cat**


	12. Chap 12: Falling Hard

**Many thanks once again to (I bet you can guess) misslovable, for putting up with my silly mistakes, for staying up late waiting for me to finish my chapter and for giving me ideas and tips. If this were an actual book I'd give you 20 percent profit (Hehe, if I even make any.) **

**Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Falling Hard**

"This is bliss!" Ayame sighed, laying down on the grass and gazing up at the sakuras. "We couldn't have chosen a better day to have a hanami."

"Uhuh," agreed Sango, she relaxed beside Ayame, her arms folded behind her head.

"You know, it'd be helpful if you two lazy inhabitants could help set up." Kagome admonished, standing in front of the girls with a stern face and crossed arms in a very Inuyasha like way.

"Don't worry, lovely Sango!" Miroku called gallantly, from a few metres away, "I will set it all up for you. You relax and look beautiful like you always do!"

Upon hearing this, Sango stood up and determinedly started unfolding the picnic blanket in the shade of a tree, ignoring the crestfallen expression on Miroku's face.

Ayame took the hint in Kagome's glare and stood up hurriedly. She rushed over to Kouga and helped him to unpack the basket, courtesy of the resort. It was filled to the brim with rice balls, sushi and fruits that were in season, such as strawberries, pears, mangos and cherries.

It was May 1st; the third day of Golden Week and the group had decided to have a picnic under the sakura trees - suggested by the girls, the guys had just about no say in the matter.

Not that Kouga really minded, it was the ideal place to spend time with Ayame. Miroku was eager to see if he could spot any wandering females around the resort and Sango felt it was her duty to keep him from going too far. And of course, it was the perfect atmosphere to do some match-making for everyone's favourite soon-to-be pair.

Kagome looked on in satisfaction, then (deciding to be a hypocrite), she sat down beneath a tree, propping her elbows on her knees and her palms under her chin, and she continued watching. No one seemed to notice; at least she thought so until she heard a snicker from above and craned her neck to spot Inuyasha sitting on the branch above.

"You practically order them to help and then skip out? I never knew you had it in you." He commented, smirking as if in approval.

"Look who's talking." She shot back. _That was kinda lame_.

"I am." He replied cockily, not looking at her. She smiled, relieved that his comeback was just as immature as hers.

Kagome decided to veer the topic away from a budding fight, "You still owe me a ride."

"I was too tired after eating, particularly since we skipped lunch," he faced her and added, "Again."

"So you weren't in the mood?" she found it hard to believe that Inuyasha ever got tired, especially after nine bowls of ramen.

He nodded seriously. "Digesting takes energy."

"Fair enough, how about tonight then?"

"Weren't we supposed to do stargazing tonight?" he pointed out.

"Tomorrow then?"

"The monk brought some fireworks and was hoping to use them tomorrow, I don't think he can handle them on his own."

They both glanced at Miroku, as he tripped over the basket and sprawled on top of Sango who had been bending over the picnic blanket to straighten it out. Needless to say, she wasn't pleased. A resounding _smack_ filled the air. Kagome giggled, despite the evident pain showing on Miroku's face, Inuyasha's smirk grew.

"How about the night after then?" she inquired, getting back to the topic.

Inuyasha took a fleeting look at the sky before answering with a, "We'll see." more to himself than her.

Kagome shrugged, it didn't seem like she was about to pin him down anytime soon.

Another _whack_ was heard as Miroku stumbled again and miraculously landed in a spot similar to the first, Kagome sighed and stood up. "Come on Inuyasha, looks like they need our help." She reached up and grasped his hand, her sisterly instincts coming forth once again, and all but pulled him from the tree. Kagome walked towards the group with an oddly obedient Inuyasha in tow, she lowered her head so that her hair covered her reddening cheeks.

With the help of Kagome's 'organization', they managed to set up lunch without much more hassle. After saying the usual Itadakimasu, the group dug in as if they hadn't eaten for days. The fresh air combined with the stress of the preparation, (caused mainly by Miroku) made them ravenous.

They managed to utter some polite conversation while eating but the real talking was to happen later.

"Are we going to be sitting under the trees after eating?" Inuyasha asked, getting bored.

"I guess so, since we were supposed to be relaxing yesterday, but unfortunately," Ayame glanced at Inuyasha pointedly, "There was an _unfortunate incident _and we didn't get the chance."

The discreet signals consisting of nudges, pinching and kicks took place and Kouga quickly made up an excuse to leave.

"Uh… Ayame! There's something by the mountains I really wanted to show you before!" This was actually the truth, but the enthusiasm in his voice made Kagome suspicious, Inuyasha however, was as oblivious as ever.

"Are you alright Kouga?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" He replied as Ayame grasped his elbow and yanked him up.

"Let's go! I'm sure whatever you wanted to show me won't wait!"

Kagome was still wary, "Why don't we all go?"

"NO!" the wolf couple said at once, they looked at each other in alarm. Kagome was taken aback.

"Ano…What I mean is that…it's kind of a thing I wanted to do with my girlfriend thing…" Kouga stuttered, dodging eye contact.

"Oh I see!" Miroku exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows for added affect. Sango hit him upside the head.

"Stop thinking about stuff like that!" Sango scolded. This caused both Kagome's and Inuyasha's attention to draw to them, letting Ayame and Kouga sneak away.

"Your right," Miroku sighed; Sango's eyes widened a fraction until she heard his next statement. "I think I should go for a walk to clear my head! Maybe there are some hot springs around here with bathing beauties!"

"Hentai!" Sango yelled, hitting him repetitively with random picnic utensils (the basket included) as he dashed away with her in hot pursuit.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched dumbfounded, both amazed at Miroku's apparent will to die in Sango's hands. Little did they know that the little scene was more or less scripted. In Ayame's words – 'All part of the plan…'

"They seem to be leaving us alone a lot lately, and here I was at the beginning of the trip, expecting to spend next to no time with you." Kagome said, starting to pack up.

"Same here, I just came for the ramen." Kagome smiled at that, "I guess they wanted to leave all the clearing up to us." He muttered, none too happily.

"You're not so bad after all." They both froze, shocked that they had said the same thing at the same moment. There was silence and before she knew it Kagome spoke of something that had been bugging her for a while. Though why it had to come out then she had no idea.

"Not that it's any of my business but, I've always wondered why you went out with Kikyo, she's so serious and indifferent, you…you're wild and you care, you hide it well, but I can tell you care…Why did you both seem to click?"

She expected Inuyasha to clam up, storm away, snap at her, and for a second, that was what it seemed like he was about to do. It shocked her when he replied.

"I kind of thought about that myself when we were going out." They had finished clearing up so they both made a silent agreement to take up the positions they were in before. Inuyasha sat on the tree, while Kagome sat under it. Inuyasha continued, "I think the love I had for Kikyo…" Inuyasha paused as they both took in the severity of that single word.

Love.

Kagome flinched slightly at the word. _It ran that deep._

"It began as a chase, you know? Remember all those girls I used to go out with?" he glanced down and saw her nod mutely, "Well, she wasn't one of them. She was ice, I was fire. A chaser. Or so I thought. Once I caught her though, I couldn't let go so easily. I don't know…

"Over time I think it was more out of respect for her, she hadn't had the easiest of lives, you wouldn't believe some of the responsibility she had, and it was as if she saw the world from a different viewpoint. Something about that, for some reason…" he stopped and looked at Kagome who hadn't moved.

_Why am I even telling her about about this?_

Kagome bit her lip and stared at a floating cherry blossom, _Does anyone in this world have an easy life? Inuyasha… if only you knew the responsibility, the burdens that I carry. If only you knew, would you feel the same way about me?_ She ducked her head, forcing her eyes shut.

_I've fallen for him…hard._

**I had to do this on a deadline (because of my grouchy – but wonderful - editor) so it's a little rushed. There'll be more about Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship in the next chapter and yes, I'm sure I made some of you happy that Kagome finally admitted it, even if it was only to herself. A little bit of OOC when it comes to Inuysha, but he's kinda been more open throughout my whole story anyway. I just got back from camp (surfing + rock-climbing is tiring) so I might sleep now. Night everyone!**

**Read & Review!**

**Glossary:**

**Hanami – Cherry blossom viewing parties (picnics in this case) under the cherry blossom trees**

**Ja ne!**

**Cat**


	13. Chap 13: Admittance

**Many, **_**many, **_**MANY thanks to missloveable, (bet you readers are getting sick of hearing this) I just want to acknowledge all the effort she puts in and all the stuff she puts up with. Believe me, being my editor is no walk in the park!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Admittance **

Inuyasha didn't like the silence, he found it odd, and especially considering that he was in Kagome's company. There never seemed to be a dull moment when she was concerned, but now, he found that that was exactly what he was experiencing. He examined her closely, still perched on the tree branch. Kagome had her knees drawn up against her chest, her chin resting upon them; she seemed to be in deep thought. He opened his mouth to ask if anything was wrong but she beat him to it.

"So…what happened last year? Why did you break up?" She cringed, after admitting to herself that she liked him, the last thing she should've done was to pry into his past relationship. She was openly snooping now, he probably realized that too.

Surprisingly he answered, "You didn't hear about it?" Inuyasha wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her, digging up the past wasn't on top of his to-do list. But when Kagome was around…when this bright, honest, cheerful girl was with him he felt he could trust her, he told her things he promised himself he would never remember.

"Last year, there was a senior in our school, with his reputation I'm sure you've at least heard of him, _Naraku_." Inuyasha practically snarled saying the name.

Kagome visibly trembled, causing Inuyasha to grow concerned, she had heard of him alright. He was the crimson-eyed, dark-haired, notorious evil-doer of the school. Naraku made most students, and staff for that matter, shiver at a glance. The few times that Kagome had passed him in the hallways had made her aware of his sinister demeanor and of his shadowy, powerful aura. Naraku seemed to save a watchful eye just for her when the passed, as if he almost knew about her secret, if he had…No. He didn't know. She shuddered, fiddling with the round object in her pocket to calm herself. If Naraku ever found out about her being the protector of the jewel who knows what would happen to…to everything really.

"Naraku has the power to change forms. He was banned from doing it by law, but who really expected him to obey the rules?"

Kagome nodded in agreement, "It surprises me that he even attended school, I wouldn't be shocked if he had an ulterior motive."

Inuyasha continued, "Yeah. Well, a couple of weeks before school ended last year, I came to the front gate to meet Kikyo, I found her there kissing Naraku." Inuyasha just about spat the name out. Kagome gasped.

"The next moment Kikyo slapped the bastard, then she saw me. You were right when you said Kikyo was indifferent Kagome, all she did was avoid my eyes, then she turned away and left." That seemed to be the end of Inuyasha's explanation.

Kagome felt enormous guilt envelope her, why did it feel like he was obliged to explain? She wasn't sure if she wanted to know anymore. "Inuyasha." she whispered. She wanted desperately to comfort him, but she wanted him to keep on talking too. The latter won out, "Did you go after her?"

Inuyasha was startled onto a response, "No." For some reason he elaborated, "Like I said, I respected her, if she wasn't about to explain, if she wanted to leave it like that, then so be it. I had to find out the full story from somebody else." He paused to collect himself as painful reminiscence took place.

"Naraku had changed into my form, Kikyo thought she was kissing me at first. Many students saw it, many saw him change back while they kissed, just as I was coming out. Even so, even though she knew she would have others as back up, she didn't defend herself. She didn't say anything. Kikyo…she didn't think I'd believe her, she didn't trust me enough to believe in her."

Kagome stood up and looked into Inuyasha's eyes, she saw it, she saw it clearly. The feelings of hurt and betrayal mingled with regret, melded into his amber orbs. As she continued to gaze, the feelings became reflected in her own eyes, she felt what he felt. Kagome lunged forward in Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face in his chest. Inuyasha's face tinged and he tensed up until the scent of salt reached him.

He heard her muffled voice say, "Don't be hurt Inuyasha. It pains me too."

Confused, he tentatively wrapped his arms around her in what he hoped was a reassuring embrace.

_Kagome…_Inuyasha thought, his eyes softening. Kikyo had never hugged him like this. Kikyo had never made him feel needed, they had kissed, but that's all it really was, a kiss. At the time, it had seemed significant, yet it felt like there was something in the way between them, as if Kikyo had held a pole in front of her, stopping him from getting too close. But now that he was here with Kagome, she was giving him her all, with no barriers in between. He was already closer to Kagome than he had ever been with Kikyo. He believed he _knew _Kagome. He could tell that Kagome really did care for him. If only she would stop crying!

Inuyasha let her hug him. He rested his chin atop her head, "Shhh…It's alright Kagome, don't cry. I hate seeing girls cry."

He gently lifted up her chin with his hand and looked her in the eye. Kagome had stopped shedding tears, but there was still a trickle running down her cheek, he brushed it off.

It was then when he realised that he didn't really _know _Kagome as well as he had implied. He knew she was bright, friendly and open. Then again, most people could see that in a first glance. The only thing about her that he knew which not many others knew was that she was a miko and even then, there was another secret behind that. It frustrated him to think that he felt close to her but knew virtually nothing about her. So Inuyasha chose to ignore what he didn't know and focused on the matter that was at hand. Kagome.

"You okay now?" he asked gently.

She nodded, too stunned to speak. Here she was, in Inuyasha's arms. In his lap! And he was…comforting her? The more she thought about it the less shocked she became, how many times had she seen flashes of this behaviour? How many times had he been kind to her already? She was used to the way his mood changed now; she was used to Inuyasha being well…Inuyasha.

"How about you?" she whispered.

"Keh, when was I not okay? It was you who broke down." he claimed, letting his pride get to him.

Kagome's cheeks flamed and she clumsily got off him, momentarily forgetting that she was on a tree branch.

"Ahh!" she cried falling off and landing on her back, "Itai…"

Inuyasha snickered, "That was graceful." He himself skilfully hopped from the branch and landed on his feet in front of her.

Kagome noted the sarcasm and huffed, _You should be used to his moods by now Kagome. Do not snap. Do not snap. Do not snap._ She repeated this in her head like a mantra as she stood up.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and observed her odd behaviour. She was glaring at him, one eyebrow raised and twitching, she seemed to be muttering something.

"Nani?" he asked gruffly.

"You! Stop doing that!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What did I do?"

Kagome began to rant angrily, her arms waving around for emphasis, letting the words flow out of her mouth without really thinking about them, "You keep chopping and changing! One minute you're nice. Then you switch back to being grumpy! Then you act clueless! Then you manage to convince me that I can have a decent conversation with you before you start to insult me again! Stop it! WHY THE HELL DO I LIKE YOU!"

What came next was a natural reaction.

"…"

**I'm sorry for leaving you at a cliffy on top of it being a short chap! (Partly my editor's fault.) But I haven't worked out what to do next! How will Inuyasha react? Besides, it was either this or a long wait till the next chap! Either way I'm gonna get mauled! **

**A while ago I forgot to mention that I went back and did a little editing on the first couple of chapters. No need to re-read, just a bit of grammar ('cos my writing has improved since then, yay for me!). The only thing that might make a difference is that I changed Satsuke's (Kouga's aunt) name to Inami because in the series Satsuke is Shippo's sweetheart! That's all for now!**

**Read & Review! **

**Glossary: **

**Itai – Painful**

**Adiosu! **

**Cat **


	14. Chap 14: Wisdom of the Inner Voice

**Thank you for the umpteenth time misslovable for her dedicated editing. Be on the look out for her completely original story coming out on fictionpress in a few weeks time! (She just has to figure out a plot first and muster up the determination to stick to it.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Wisdom of the Inner Voice**

Kagome froze, her arms still up in the air and her mouth slightly open. Slowly, oh so slowly, she brought her arms down to her sides and turned to her left, her face flushed, hoping that her hair would hide it.

_Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid! Where did that come from? Well I know where but why! Kami! Of all the moments to blurt it out, I chose this one!_ she couldn't bring herself to even glance at Inuyasha. There was a huge chance, no, a _certainty_ that he didn't like her back. Not in that way at least, which meant that enough awkwardness to fill the Grand Canyon would come between them.

Inuyasha's jaw literally dropped, he wanted to say something, anything to break the tension that surrounded them, but the words died on his lips. He replayed the moment in his head and couldn't ignore the stupid somersault his stomach had made when she had said those words. _She's undeniably kawaii,_ he thought, _Idiot, your stomachs not supposed to leap, hers is!_

At least he thought that was how it worked. He had never really been in this situation before. What was he thinking? What was _she_ thinking? What was there to say? How was he supposed to react? What did she mean by like? Like as in a friendly like? Or like as in I-think-your-hot-and-I'm-attracted-to-you like? Inuyasha shook his head – what a cocky way to phrase that!

Finally he decided that he had to ask, "You like me?"

Kagome groaned and shook her head, still facing her left.

"Is that a no?" he asked, genuinely confused, she had just been insulting him, and the last thing he had expected was a confession. _And she says I keep changing. _He thought sarcastically.

She groaned again out of frustration, _Must he make me repeat myself? I swear his density is an act to embarrass me._ This was going to be an intensely uncomfortable conversation, she could tell. Taking a deep breath she answered him, "Please don't rub it in okay? Yes, I like you as a bit more than a friend, but let's pretend I hadn't said it. I don't want to lose our new friendship because it's a good one, a rare one. And I'm pretty sure these feeling will go away soon. Call in infatuation or something. Just don't ask me when it started, don't ask me how and please, oh kami, please Inuyasha, don't ask me why because you know as much as I do when it comes to that one." Kagome rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand and glared at the ground. Herhead ached, her throat ached and her stomach ached. Clearly her entire being was telling her not to have this conversation.

"Well huh." He said smartly. It wasn't a question. It was just a reaction to her completely unexpected response. At loss for words, all he could think to do was voice his last thought aloud, "That was unexpected."

She stopped glaring at the ground and lifted her head up. "You don't say." She replied dully, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She watched him as he took his turn glaring at the defenceless grass, his eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed deep in thought, a thought he didn't appear to like.

_Oh no._ Kagome felt her throat constrict further. _Please don't tell me we're going to go back to the way things were, I can deal with him not liking me back in the same way, but I don't want to lose this…this __thing__ that we have! This weirdly beautiful friendship we share. If so then I'll just go and find a nice small hole to crawl in and die_.

'And give up the chance to see Inuyasha ever again? You'll never be able to live with yourself. And considering that you'll already be dead then you'll have all eternity to regret it. Besides, you already lost your friendship the moment you admitted to yourself that you liked him.'

_Nani? Oh wonderful, you're my conscience aren't you?_ She sighed, this was a sure sign of insanity wasn't it? Even her thoughts were beginning to grow sarcastic.

'Got it in one,' the voice answered back casually, _'_Faster than most people.'

_Uhuh. So getting straight to the point, what do you mean that I lost the friendship?_

'Eager to know aren't we?'

Kagome made an irritated sound and heard Inuyasha mutter something at the same time. She glanced at him strangely.

'Okay, I get it. Let me rephrase what I said earlier, your friendship with Inuyasha depends on what he wants, you can't really change that. However, it's not the friendship you're afraid of losing, it's the chance of having a deeper relationship with Inuyasha that you really don't want to miss out on.'

_So what can I do about that?_

'Talk to him. Tell him.'

Kagome snuck another peek at Inuyasha only to find him glaring up at his eyebrows as if arguing with his mind. If it had been any other situation Kagome would've laughed at his expression. Seeming to be alerted to her gaze, Inuyasha's direction of sight changed to her causing them both to look away again.

_Tell him what? Didn't I just say all there is to say?_

'...'

_Hello? Conscience?_

'...'

_Perfect. And you didn't even tell me why I like him either_.

'Because he's the only guy who can make you feel like you're on top the world and the only one who can bring you rock bottom without even meaning to.'

She smirked triumphantly, not realising how similar the expression was to a certain hanyou. _Back again are we?_

'Just listen this time and you'll know why you feel the way you do about Inuyasha.'

_I don't know if he's brought me rock bottom quite yet and about the top of the wor-_

'Listen. Inuyasha brings out the worst in you. You used to come home and scare Shippo out of his wits after you had and encounter with Inuyasha-'

_Yeah but there was also a maths tes-_

'Just listen. Even though during those arguments and sometimes hours later you would still be mad, afterwards you would look back on the event and find yourself smiling, even laughing sometimes.'

_Especially the day I dumped spaghetti on him._

'You don't know how to listen do you? Don't answer that. When Inuyasha gave you a ride that night you never thought any experience could be that magical, even though you've felt the power of the jewel. When he says your name with no insults attached you wish you could record the moment.'

_Only because I'll never know if it'll ever happen again._

'Cut the sarcasm for now please. When you see Inuyasha smirk or grin you think 'how annoying' and yet you'll never grow tired of it. When he caught you singing that poem you didn't hesitate to tell him the history of it, you knew that he would understand.'

Kagome could only nod to herself in realisation.

'When he told you about his past you cried for him as if it had caused you pain. And when he hugged you, you didn't think anywhere else could feel as safe-'

_So I never wanted to let go…

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Inuyasha's thoughts were being just as torturous.

_How does she expect me to pretend like she didn't say that? Why does she like me? Does she realise she just put me on the spot like that?_

'Probably.'

_What the? Who the hell are you?_

'Take a wild guess Inuyasha.'

_Are you a psychic demon who decided to invade my mind? And if so, why would you let your presence be known?_

'Baka, what demon in their right mind would bother to invade your thoughts? Anyone can read your face like a book. No, I'm not a psychic demon, I'm your conscience.'

_If you're my conscience then why would I insult myself?_

'Because I am you, and how do you usually treat others? You insult them. I'm your inner you.'

_Is that so. How come I've never heard you before?_

'I prefer sticking to the back of your mind. Besides, you've never had to think this hard about anything. Obviously this girl is really playing with your mind.'

_Kagome wouldn't do something like that._

'Alright, yeah I know. Not intentionally at least. Bad choice of words. What I mean to say is that Kagome is confusing you a lot ne?'

_Yup_

'Exactly what is it about her that confuses you?'

_She's just really unexpected you know? She always seems happy, genuinely happy, you know she's not putting on an act when she smiles and yet, there is something hidden in her eyes that tells you she's more than she appears to be._

'Wow, talk about unexpected. That was pretty profound considering it's you.'

_If you're not going to say anything helpful then don't say anything at all._

'You should listen to your own advice Inuyasha.'

_Strike three. I'm not listening or talking to you anymore._

'I think you'll find that very hard. You can't really do much without thinking and I am, after all, the centre of your thoughts.'

_Smartass. Okay, gonna tell me what I'm supposed to do about Kagome now?_

'Yeah, I think I've tortured you enough.'

A string of incoherent mutterings came from Inuyasha at the exact moment Kagome made an irritated noise. They looked at each other oddly before both turning away and going back to their own thoughts.

'The good news for you is that Kagome obviously still wants to be at least your friend if nothing else. No complaints there right?'

_As long as I can still talk to her the way we do. But I don't know if she'll talk to me the same way, it's up to her I guess. I want to keep this friendship as much as she does._

'Are you sure?'

_Oh for crying out loud! If you know something that I don't know, that I'm supposed to know then just come out and say it! Stop making me think!_

'But it's fun! Besides, I think the stupid look on your face is cheering her up!'

Realising that he had been rolling his eyes upwards in an unconscious attempt to glare at his own thoughts, Inuyasha diverted his gaze to Kagome only to find her looking back at him with a smile tugging at her lips.

Inuyasha groaned,_ Could this get any worse?_

'The way I see it, you've got it pretty good. Kagome an attractive, determined, strong, cheerfully open yet mysterious girl has admitted to liking YOU. Inuyasha, think hard for a moment, you're a dim witted, chaotic, childish boy who still cannot work out what he wants. For the love of kami and for the sake of Kagome's heart, make up your mind!'

_Well when you put it that way._ He sighed, shooting another wistful glance at the raven haired girl. _I can't. Why do I have to make the choice anyway?_

'Don't sulk Inuyasha. Do you or do you not have feelings for Kagome?'

_Yes. But I don't know what they mean. Like she said, maybe it's just infatuation or something._

'Then answer me. Does Kagome make you happy?'

_She makes me want to laugh and smile more than I ever have before._

'Do you look forward to seeing her?'

A wry grin crossed his face. _I freaking wake up earlier and stay up later just for the opportunity._

'What do you think when you see her blush?'

_She's too cute for her own good._

'What did you do when you thought she got lost in the forest?'

_I went in to look for her. I panicked every moment until I found her. _

'Why are you happy to carry her yet you rarely let anyone else get within five inches of you?'

_It makes her happy and I know she's safe with me. _Inuyasha frowned, surely the answers should've been harder to find than this. And yet, all he was thinking was the truth. The plain and honest truth.

'How did you feel when she cried?'

_Those tears were for me, if my pain hurts her then I'll wear dorky knee pads and a helmet everywhere I go as long as she knows I'm safe. _He grimaced, now his thoughts were getting down right corny.

'Why did you tell her about your past?'

_Because I know my secrets are safe with her. _He ran a hand through his hair, eyes closed._ And I know that she'll understand._

'When you held her in your arms…'

_It killed me to let go._

**So there you have it! Fluff for flufflovers! Surprisingly it was extremely easy to write! It just kept on flowing! Which is why I have updated early! (Takes a bow)**

**Read & Review!**

**Adiosu!**

**Cat **


	15. Chap 15: Avoiding It

**To misslovable I owe yet another thank you! As always you have been a big help! I hope you your story started soon! Never be discouraged!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Avoiding It**

'_When you held her in your arms…'_

'It killed me to let go.'

'_I think we have our answer now.'_

Inuyasha sighed; there was no way he could deny it to himself any longer. He looked up to watch the moment of realization dawning on Kagome's face. Her eyes flickered up to meet his and Inuyasha felt his throat go dry.

"Kagome…When you said you liked me," he paused and noticed that Kagome had cringed slightly as if afraid, "Don't be frightened okay? Seriously, I don't like that look on your face."

Kagome raised an inquisitive eyebrow at that, causing the mask of fear to fall off, her face softened, "I was frightened?"

"Ano…that's beside the point. Kagome I still do want to be friends and about what you said…" Inuyasha took a deep breath, 'Why was it so freaking hard?'

"About what I said..?"

"I think I…"

"HURRY UP AND CONFESS ALREADY MUTT!" came a shout from a group of trees nearby.

Kagome was stunned as she watched the scene unfold in front of her eyes. "Nani?"

"Yelp!" A red-head wolf youkai fell rather ungracefully from one of the trees.

"Ayame! Are you alright?" Sango asked jumping of the tree next to Ayame's and landing on her feet.

"Hehe…Gomen."

"Don't apologize, your boyfriend should be! Why the hell did you have to shout out for!" Sango said pointing accusingly at Kouga.

"You all realize that Inuyasha and Kagome are watching us right?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, we are so dead…" Ayame commented.

"I did it 'cos dog-face is a stupid git, besides, it's not like I wanted to be here in the first place."

"You were so kawaii Kagome!" Ayame squealed as if she hadn't just been caught spying on a fairly personal and delicate scene.

Sango spoke up, "People! Our plan didn't work! He still hasn't confessed yet!"

"He was about to…" mentioned Kouga.

Miroku glanced at Kagome and Inuyasha only to find them still standing as they were but growing more livid by the second, "Someone please tell me why we're acting as if Inuyasha and Kagome aren't standing there preparing to seriously maim us?"

It was Kouga's turn to observe the other two, "Woah mutt, I haven't seen you that mad since…well since ever!"

"Are…are you growling?" Sango questioned tentatively.

"Kuso! Your fangs sure are sharp!" Ayame complimented obliviously.

"I think we should run now…"

"Kagome you're glowing! I've never seen your miko powers!" Miroku said trying to stall for time as he slowly backed away.

"You should see your hair right now!" Sango said nervously, catching on to Miroku's plan and backing up.

"I've got the girls covered." Kagome muttered darkly so that only Inuyasha could here.

"Miroku is so dead and I think I'll do Kouga just for fun." Inuyasha replied just as venomously.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Ayame whined in agony, clutching her shoulder.

"Stop complaining, you're lucky you're not in the river. Though Kami knows you deserve to be." Kagome said the last part under her breath.

"Kuso, could your right-hook be any stronger Kagome?" Sango asked rhetorically.

Of course that meant Kagome had to answer, "Yes Sango. It could, would you like me to show you?" she offered gruffly.

Sango laughed uneasily, "No thank you Miss. Higurashi. I value my life."

"Smart choice, which makes me wonder why you would spy on me in the first place!"

"Let's not get into that." Spoke Ayame.

Sango agreed and nodded her head vigorously, "Trust me. It'll only make you madder."

Kagome huffed but made no further comment; she turned away from them and pretended to be offended. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay mad with them for long, of course they didn't know that.

"Kagome?" Sango tapped her friend's shoulder cautiously. Kagome didn't react. Ayame exchanged a meaningful glance with Sango, they were both worried. Was Kagome really that mad? Had they gone too far?

"Kagome..? Are you alright?" Ayame asked placing one of her hands on Kagome's other shoulder.

Kagome feigned an exasperated sigh, "Nani?"

This was enough to make Sango and Ayame distressed, "Gomen Kagome!" They all but shouted.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen! We didn't know!"

"Don't be mad please! Come on! It's us! Your bestest friends!"

They witnessed as Kagome's shoulder's shook. Was she crying?

Suddenly the room erupted with laughter and Kagome turned to face them, her eyes shining.

"Awww! Is that really what you think of me? Why would I be so hung up over something like this? You _are _my, in Ayame's words, _bestest _friends. After all, in your positions, I'm sure I would've done the exact same thing!"

Shock turned to confusion to clarity to fury then to happiness in quick succession. Smiles broke out on the friends' faces as they laughed together and doing an impulsive group hug.

"You know what?" Kagome said in a slightly muffled voice due to Ayame almost strangling her.

"Hmm..?" prompted Sango.

"We are so weird…" Kagome finished as if realising it for the first time.

"Which is why we're friends!" Ayame added.

Kagome broke the hug and placed her hands on her hips, going into inquisition mode, "Speaking of which, what kind of friends would try and set me up, so obviously by the way, with Inuyasha?"

Feeling safe with the knowledge that Kagome wouldn't desert them, Sango and Ayame decided to let it all out.

"Because anyone with three brain cells would be able to see that you two fit together like candles on a birthday cake!" burst Ayame, flinging her hands up for emphasis.

"You're made for one another. No matter how stupidly cheesy that sounds." Sango said calmly, greatly contrasting Ayame's extravaganza.

"Pfft! Made for each other? Okay, I do admit to liking him a bit-"

Here she was cut off by the squeals and _I told you so's _coming from both her friends.

"Stop!" she yelled, raising one hand up to silence them, they stopped abruptly, "As I was saying, yes I do like him, but to go as far as saying that we're made for each other? Please, let's not start on the wedding or anything!"

"Aww..! There go my plans." Ayame joked, her face still beaming with a smile.

Seeing the look on Kagome's face, meaning that she had expected them to be mopey or at least a little less cheerful, Sango decided to explain.

"Kagome, don't underestimate us! We know that you don't _love_ him yet, but-" Ayame intervened.

"Where there's smoke there's fire! If you've started to like-"

"You'll grow to love!"

Kagome looked at them dumfounded, "First of all, could you not finish each others sentences? It's kinda scary. Second of all, you've really thought this out haven't you? I know there's a master plan somewhere. And thirdly, do you mind abandoning that plan? If we are meant to be, I would rather we get to know each other on our own terms, not with you all urging us to."

Sango pondered about it for a moment before replying, "But Kagome, you do realise that you probably wouldn't have gotten to know him at all if it weren't for us? Besides, you still have that date you agreed to!"

"Agreed to? You make it sound like it wasn't blackmail!"

"But you know you still wanna go don't you?" Ayame didn't wait for Kagome to answer, "Besides, if you really want us to, then after the date we'll back off and you can do it our own way."

Kagome sighed resignedly, "I'm not getting out of this alive am I?"

* * *

The group of teenagers stood in a clearing in the middle of the forest as the sun began to set; each of the guys had an armful of fireworks and was trying to works out how to set them up.

"Get that smug look off your face you mutt, the only reason you caught up with me is 'cos the monk wouldn't let me go." Kouga grumbled.

"You're not supposed to leave your fellow team mate behind!" Miroku whined.

"Since when were we a team?" the two started arguing while the others watched on in amusement.

"Wow Inuyasha, I'm impressed, that's the biggest lump on Miroku's head I've seen yet." Kagome was glad that her voice remained casual, inside she was dying to hear what Inuyasha had been about to say but knew that the moments was lost. Kagome sighed, she would have to let go and wait for now.

"Nah, you should've seen the lump when Miroku tried to hit on this girl in the presence of her overprotective mother. That lady had him crawling out of the mall looking like he had been through World War III." chuckled Inuyasha.

Miroku shivered, "Please don't remind me…"

Kouga couldn't help but add, "You ran like a bat out of hell."

Everyone laughed at that, with the exception of Miroku, each conjuring there own mental image of Miroku running from an enraged parent. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, pleased that they could talk without tension hanging in the air.

Even though he had admitted to himself that he liked her, it would be a while before he could own up and actually _tell _her.

'_Coward'_ he heard his conscience say.

'Keh, not like you can make me.' He said to himself.

'_Tsk, tsk, tsk, you underestimate me Inuyasha.'_

'Listen. I'll tell her when the moment is right. I don't need you to bug me about it.'

'_Need I remind you that I **am** you? Any moment is right! You're being selfish to leave her hanging like this! Think about how she feels.'_

'Do you realise how much I argue with myself already about that? It's hard enough as it is! Shut up!'

'_Fine. Be that way. But as soon as I decide that you have the 'perfect' moment to confess. You're doing it whether you like it or not.'_

'Keh, make me.' He thought childishly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

"Huh?" Inuyasha shook is head, successfully getting rid of his thoughts, for now.

"Welcome back daydreamer. Thinking about someone in particular? Nudge nudge, wink wink." Miroku said, ever the pervert. Several more bruises were added to the collection on his head.

"If you little kids are done doing that, the fireworks are ready." Ignoring the urge to hit Kouga for his remark, Inuyasha watched instead as the girls lit up the fireworks which had been set up in the middle of the clearing. The girls took several steps back and motioned for the others to do the same. Suddenly-

WHOOSH! BANG! CRACK! BLAST!

A multicoloured orchestra of sparks leapt from the ground and launched into the air. Bursting with life and magic, the teens stood and watched in awe as the lights flashed, making the entire area around them beam enchantingly.

"Woah..." he heard Kagome gasp next to him, alerting him to her presence.

'_Say it baka! The moment is **now**_ _if ever!'_

'Alright, okay, shut up! You act as if I'm confessing my **love**,it's only like!'

'_It may be only like now, but it'll give you practise for the future when you say lo-'_

'Let me concentrate!'

Inuyasha turned to Kagome who was still staring up into the sky, colours of the fireworks flared and reflected on her face, making her look more captivating than ever.

He gently tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to him, her eyes shining, "Isn't it gorgeous Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, it is…" he paused; Kagome looked at him, confused for a moment. The fireworks were still going off but neither of them noticed.

Inuyasha took a deep breath…

**Oh yes. You knew it would come, the inevitable cliffy! I truly did want to write more but my fizzle stopped and I wasn't sure were to go from here. Don't be mad! Think about it. Would you rather I end this chap without a cliffy but really badly written, so badly that you don't want to keep reading my story? Or would you rather I start the next chap off with a boom? Thank you all for reading!**

**Read & Review!**

**Glossary:**

**Youkai - Demon**

**Gomen - Sorry**

**Kuso – Damn it**

**Baka – Idiot/stupid**

**Nani - What**

**Thanks to:**

Angicakesisinuyashasluvr – **Hehe, I love writing parts where they both think alike, it shows their connection!**

Yumizuki – **You're a very insightful person! You always pick up on those types of things in my story!**

mangadreams – **I couldn't help myself! A million arigato's to you!**

InuGoddess715 **– You wouldn't believe how fun it was to write Inuyasha's conscience, it's fun to tease him! And yes, Inuyasha isn't always as dimwitted as he seems, he's got a thing or two rolled up his sleeves!**

Punk Rock Miko2 **– I fight with myself a lot too, so I really got into their characters whiles writing that chapter.**

singerme5791 **– Ahh yes, I had to put a cliffy in, after all, patience is a virtue!**

Maxjudocat **– It's always fun to read a review like yours, it really spurs me on to write knowing that readers like you want me to update so much!**

Smiley Gurl 87 - **Gomen! It's not as easy as that!**

angelofsongs **– I am! I am! Trust me I'm writing!**

**Still wondering what cookies are…**

**Adiosu!**

**SuperCat**


	16. Chap 16: Until I Get Over Her

**Thank you once again to (can you guess?) missloveable for her editing and the rare ideas that she gives me. Thanks for sticking by me even though I make you stay up late!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Sixteen **

**Until I Get Over Her**

He gently tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to him, her eyes shining, "Isn't it gorgeous Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, it is…" he paused; Kagome looked at him, confused for a moment. The fireworks were still going off but neither of them noticed.

Kagome watched him and her anticipation grew, the reasonable side of her told her she would probably be let down, this was, after all, _Inuyasha, _but the hopeless romantic inside of her told her to hitch up her breath and hope. This was a perfect moment, it was dark, there were fireworks and as far as she was concerned, no one existed except for the two of them, in their own world.

Inuyasha took a deep breath… suddenly an image flashed in front of Kagome's face and instead of confessing

Inuyasha sneezed.

'Nani? That was not the line I was supposed to say!' He stared at Kagome, shocked at himself. Had he just sneezed? For no reason? In her _face_? And that image…

"Bless you?" Kagome said politely, somewhat confused, she was sure he was about to say something important.

'Great, joy, awesome, now she'll probably think I sneezed at her on purpose!' he thought angrily.

"Uh… didn't mean to do that…" Inuyasha couldn't exactly bring himself to apologize _or _confess at this point in time, the memories of the image that had flashed in front of Kagome now occupied his mind.

Kagome nodded, "It's alright," she said, despite his lack of apology. Still puzzled she turned back to face the fireworks, which were still going off, Miroku had brought a considerable amount. Nothing about them had changed, they were just as bright, just as many colours and just as beautiful, yet the joy that they had brought her moments ago had dimmed…

Inuyasha also returned his gaze to the fireworks, yet he wasn't seeing them. 'What was that? Out of all moments? I haven't thought of her in ages, why now? Why…why did the memory of Kikyo come up?' His eyebrows furrowed, 'Yet this isn't the first time one made me think of the other…'

Inuyasha recalled an earlier encounter with Kagome, before the resort, before the blackmail into a date, before he had really gotten to know Kagome. It had been after practicing with Tetsuiga and he had bumped into Kagome, which had resulted in yet another argument. Inuyasha grinned to himself at the thought, back then she had been one of the most annoying humans to walk the planet. Now, she was still annoying, only because he couldn't get her out of his head.

And yet…the same thing could be said for Kikyo. Even when he had been fighting with Kagome he had thought she looked like Kikyo, he knew the resemblance would always be there and he had gotten over it. So why was he thinking about Kikyo now?

Was it because there was still a part of him that still wanted Kikyo back?

'If I openly admit that I like Kagome then any chance I have with Kikyo will be gone…'

Kikyo.

Kuso, no matter how much he liked Kagome, thoughts of Kikyo would still get in the way.

'And until I get over Kikyo completely, until my heart no longer has any wish to be with her… I can't be with Kagome.' He clenched his fists at the sudden pain he felt in his heart, as if it was being split in two. 'Why can't I make up my mind already? I can't bloody well have feelings for one and pretend that the other doesn't matter. What do I want?'

Where was his conscience when he needed something- _someone_ to tell him what to do?

His eyes moved away from the sky and watched Kagome. Kagome, who was here, who was now, who helped him to forget his worries, who let him open up, who's laughter made him want to smile, who made him learn to trust again. All in less than a week. So what was stopping him? The answer came to him the moment he blinked and the same image invaded his mind.

Kagome…

Who reminded him of Kikyo.

He couldn't do this to Kagome. He couldn't confess to her unless all of Kikyo was gone. He couldn't string her along and risk breaking her heart. It wasn't fair for her. This reasoning is what caused him to do what he did, to do something that made his throat sore and his heart clench.

Inuyasha took one step forward and stood in front of Kagome, he enveloped her in a hug. Her reaction was to tense up and she stood rigidly, listening to what he had to say but her eyes continued to remain on the bursts of colour illuminating the sky.

'What is he doing? Is it now? Is Inuyasha about to..?' her thoughts ceased at the sound of his voice.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha struggled to speak, but he forced himself to say it, "Arigato Kagome, for making me grin, for twisting my conscience and forcing me to think so hard my brain hurts, for giving me memories I can cherish, for listening to my unimportant babblings, for caring enough to cry…"

Kagome stopped breathing…was he..? Had he..?

Inuyasha choked out his next words, "Arigato Kagome, arigato for being my friend…"

And just as the fireworks began to thin out, just as the last of them flew through the sky, their embers fading, the sounds of their crackling energy diminishing. Just as the fireworks began to die…

So did Kagome's hope.

* * *

"Are you feeling okay Kagome?" Ayame asked the next morning while the group was eating breakfast. 

"Yeah! Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, to anyone who didn't know her well, this would've seemed genuine, but unfortunately for Kagome, everyone at the table had grown to see through her acts like looking through polished windows, they saw her falseness crystal clear.

"You're lying Kagome, you were silent when we were coming back from the fireworks and you went to sleep straight away, we expected you to be ecstatic. Don't hide stuff from us Kags, we are your best friends." Sango said evenly, watching Kagome's every move as she bit her toast.

Kagome winced at the nickname, one she allowed only them to say, they were playing the _best friend _card again, and Kami, it always worked. She didn't look at Inuyasha, she hadn't so much as glanced at him after he had stopped hugging her. But she could feel the guilt roll off him in waves. He was the only one who knew what happened; he was the cause of it after all.

Kagome looked at the girls, her eyes pleading as she told them, "I really don't want to discuss how I feel right now okay? Please, drop it, I'll tell you about it eventually."

With a shrug Ayame and Sango accepted it, they knew Kagome was stubborn, they had learnt this fact years back when desperately trying to get her into the school play. Kagome was, and always would be, stubborn till the end, at least that's how it had always seemed to them.

Miroku looked back and forth between Kagome to her friends to Inuyasha, who was playing with his food, – a thing he _never _did - then back to Kagome. "Come to think of it, Inuyasha you've been actin- ah! Itai… what was that for?"

He glared at Kouga who had jabbed him painfully in the ribs, Kouga only glared back, fighting the urge to permanently injure Miroku there and then.

'Kami, could anyone be anymore dense?' they all thought, with the exception of Miroku who was still confused, and Inuyasha, who hadn't been listening to a word they had said.

"So what's on the agenda today?" asked Ayame in the hopes of lightening the mood.

Sango followed up, "I don't think we planned anything for today, it was supposed to be a break from the girls and the guys, we agreed to do our own thing today didn't we? A little 'girl time' separate from the boys ne?"

Kagome sighed inwardly, 'Thank Kami, which means I can stay as far away from _him _as possible without having it make up a lame excuse. I don't know how I-' she stopped herself there; her plan was not to think about it for the day.

"Is that alright with you Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome replied smartly, looking up at Ayame, who apparently had been explaining what she had planned for the 'girl's day'.

"I asked if you wanted to spend the morning just having a bit of rest and relaxation, some girly conversations just sitting by the river perhaps? Or do you want some 'alone' time?" Ayame stressed the word.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, lately their version of 'alone' time was for her to spend time with a certain hanyou. No doubt that was what they were planning, seeing as Inuyasha's proclamation of 'friendship' was unknown to them. Kagome shut her eyes tight, 'Do Not Think About It'.

Sango looked at her with the eyes of a concerned mother, "Are you sure you're alright Kagome? No headache? No fever?"

Inuyasha looked up briefly at the mention of Kagome's health only to see her shake her head lightly, "No, I'm fine, honestly, a little relaxing by the river with my two favouritest girls is just what I need." She even managed to throw in an almost convincing smile. Keyword: almost.

Inuyasha stared at his bowl of food once again, now attempting to burn a hole through it with his eyes, he was the source of Kagome's… of her… her un-cheerfulness, her false smiles, her lapse of concentration. He had changed her from her usual brightness and joy to this nonchalant being full of empty smiles. He missed those smiles already and he hated himself for being the reason for it.

As soon as the girls left the room, Kagome still avoided him. Kouga growled at Inuyasha, "What. Did. You. Do?" he said through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha growled back just as threateningly, "What's it to you? You have Ayame, no need for you to worry about _her._"

Kouga sneered at him, "What is that supposed to mean? Kagome is Ayame's friend! It affects Ayame too! Not to mention that it's just…_unnatural_ to see Kagome in that state. It's as if-"

"She's lost herself. I know." Inuyasha interrupted.

Kouga's face went from angry to surprised, Inuyasha truly did look sorry.

"So what are you going to do about it?" questioned Miroku, adopting his sensible manner.

Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms and legs in his trademark position. He closed his eyes and muttered, "I don't know."

"Nani? Are you telling me that you're happy to just leave Kagome acting that way?" Kouga burst in outrage.

Inuyasha's eyes flew open as he glowered at Kouga. "Don't accuse me of that! It's not what I meant! I hate seeing her like this get it! But I can't change it now! What's done is done. Trust me for once, it's the best for her."

Kouga raged, "What the hell are you talking about? You see her acting like…like she's lost hope and you say it's best for her? You're more of a baka than I give you credit for!"

Inuyasha winced at Kouga's words; he had truly found the right way to describe Kagome's actions. 'Like she's lost _hope_.' He said to himself.

'Kami, did I really do that to her?' Inuyasha shook his head and tried to convince himself otherwise.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know what happened and you sure as hell don't know why! So back off! It's my problem!" Inuyasha shouted forcefully.

"How dare you sa-" Kouga was interrupted by an uncharacteristically calm Miroku.

"You are right Inuyasha, we don't know what happened and we don't know why. Only you know that. Care to share?" Miroku gazed at Inuyasha thoughtfully as if trying to understand him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh for Kami's sake!" Kouga exclaimed, ready to pound Inuyasha into a pulp, but Miroku held him back.

"Inuyasha. If you don't tell us now then I _will _let go of Kouga and you look in no mood to fight. Just tell me this, what did you tell Kagome last night in the fireworks. 'Cos I truly thought that was the right atmosphere to confess, only you seemed to have done the complete opposite."

Inuyasha only nodded glumly, his eyes focused on the floor, it was true in a sense.

THWACK

"Nani? What was that for?" Inuyasha rubbed his head in the spot that Miroku had hit him with a cane that had materialized in his hand. (Not literally) Kouga was just as shocked.

Miroku stayed calm, "It was for your idiocy. You Inuyasha, have successfully crushed all Kagome's hopes of both of you being together. You have made her feel unneeded, unwanted."

Inuyasha retorted, "I did not make her feel unwanted! I told her I was thankful for everything she did for me! I hugged her and-"

"Did you say the friendship line?"

"Well yeah…"

THWACK

"Inuyasha, have I taught you nothing? Friendship, no matter how much a woman says she'll settle for it, it will only hurt her more." Miroku explained.

"That's not the whole point. You make it sound like I hurt her on purpose." Inuyasha muttered, his temper dying down. He looked thoughtful.

"You as good as did." Miroku settled down and sat on the floor, Kouga followed suit.

Inuyasha shot them both a sideways look, they expected the full story, and they were wiling to spend the entire day bugging him till Inuyasha told them, so that's what he did, he told all, save the part about Kikyo.

Afterwards Kouga looked as if he would love nothing better than to violently rip Inuyasha's head off and feed it to his wolves.

"You're still holding out for _her?_" Kouga sent him a look that would've had anyone else six feet under.

Inuyasha, however, was not anyone else, he only sent an identical look back. "Don't say it like that. It's not like I want to, the stupid organ in my body that pumps blood around does!"

Angry sparks flew between the two of them and Miroku sat on the side looking pensive.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said, pulling him out of the glaring contest.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha was ready to listen to Miroku, the few times that the monk thought hard about something were things worth listening to.

"Inuyasha, are you sure it's your heart that won't let go of _Kikyo_? Is it all that time that you spent with her, all experiences you had with her, all those memories you shared. Are you sure it isn't your _mind_ that won't let go of her?"

Silence filled the room as both Miroku's and Kouga's gazes focused on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood up, "I need some air." Was all he said before leaving.

**I can't believe I wrote this. What on earth possessed me to? Ah well, what's done is done. Yay! I hit the 100 review mark! THANK YOU to everyone for reading my story and extra special thanks to those who've stuck with this story from the first few chaps! A supersized chapter just for you! **

**Inuyasha has a whole lotta thinking to do. I think I might make his conscience have another cameo or maybe I should put a mini angel and devil on his shoulders? I hope I can do something for Kagome…**

**Glossary:**

**Kami - God**

**Kuso – Damn It**

**Arigato – Thank you**

**Nani - What**

**Itai – Painful**

**Hanyou – Half demon**

**Thank to:**

Punk Rock Miko2 **– Mwahaha, yes I did just leave it right there didn't I? Ah, I love my cruel sense of humor sometimes…**

mangadreams** – Unfortunately Kags still doesn't have her declaration, but you're right, it does make for a good read!**

InuGoddess715** – Yup, false alarms are fun to write, well except for this one actually, quite sad. I would like to think that Kagome gave them as much of a beating that Inu did but then again he is a half demon.**

) **- Oh the fireworks! What's not to love! Thank you for no pressure on the updates! **

Yumizuki** – I was tempted to make it an angry aunty 'cos I know mine would be ten times worse than my mother but then again, the image of Miroku running from anyone is fun!**

singerme5791 **– Hey! bops you right back the cliffies are what makes it all the more fun! Hehe, I'm being a bit of a hypocrite about the patience part but you don't need to know that!**

Smiley Gurl 87 **What does everyone have against cliffies? They give the story spark!**

Maxjudocat **– That was one of my favourite chappies too, including the cliffy! Probably because I get the benefit of knowing what's gonna happen next.**

DmonXtrmN8r **– I was tempted to wait a little while longer before I posted this chap, see how much all my readers squirm, but hey, I'm just too nice!**

by the sakura tree **– I will update asap! The holidays are comin up soon so I might be able to update sooner! Cross your fingrs!**

inuyashababe155 **– Thanks for the support! Good to hear that you were eager for this chap!**

**I've resigned to the fact that no one will ever tell me what cookies are…**

**Thanks to all, especially my repeat reviewers!**

**Adiosu!**

**SuperCat**


	17. Chap 17: He Doesn't Matter

**Misslovable deserves and extra special thank you this week 'cos I'm feeling happy! It was my birthday! Yay! Thanks for helping to plan my party on top of editing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**He Doesn't Matter**

A pair of sullen faces sat opposite Miroku and Kouga that night. Dinner was served on the table, bowls brimming with steaming food and enticing scents. However, this did nothing to lighten the edgy mood emanating from any of them. Sango, Ayame, Miroku and Kouga ate mechanically, all of them were thinking about Inuyasha, who seemed intent on skipping the meal that night for reasons not yet known to any of the girls, they had simply speculated that he was in a grumpy mood after his encounter with Kagome. Kouga and Miroku being Inuyasha's closest friends knew otherwise but didn't comment and his whereabouts were unknown. Kagome was another subject of thought; she had given no excuse for missing the meal and opted for staying in the girls' room instead.

Ayame spoke, "I think we should call off the bet."

All present lifted their heads, their faces emotionless.

Kouga put down his bowl of rice, "That might be a good idea."

Sango nodded in agreement, "After what happened this afternoon, I don't think we should put either of them through it."

:Flashback:

"_Inuyasha, we need to talk."_

_Inuyasha looked down from the branch towards the source of the voice. _Her voice.

_Kagome looked straight back up at him, waiting for a response. She cringed inwardly at his blank face and the detached look in his eyes. _

'_It's like payback or something' she thought sadly. 'If I was this bad this morning then it's no wonder everyone was worried.' _

_Inuyasha observed her, as if sizing her up. 'She looks like she's gotten over it. But she could be putting on an act to make me feel better…' his suspicions were confirmed when she sent him a supposedly cheerful smile which didn't reach her eyes._

"_Please?"_

_Inuyasha had known he would regret his actions on the night of the fireworks and he had a feeling the repercussions were about to hit him full force now. Kagome said the infamous 'we need to talk' line and they weren't even dating for crying out loud! Sighing, Inuyasha jumped off the tree wearily. He stumbled upon landing, a very out of character thing to do. _

"_Then talk." He muttered gruffly, crossing his arms and standing a good five metres away from her._

_Kagome was tempted to step closer and at the same time run a mile in the opposite direction. A battle of turmoil raged within her and Inuyasha was the reason for the war._

"_I take back what I said about liking you Inuyasha." Inuyasha opened his mouth, she held up her hand to stop him from speaking out, "Please listen, let me say it all first okay?" _

_Hmm…'listen' sounded familiar _

"_The reason for me saying this is not just because you said I was a good friend okay? I don't want you thinking that, because after all, if we were friends and I still liked you then the odds would be better wouldn't they? Good relationships start as friends. So no, I'm not just saying this to make you feel less guilty or anything. The truth is…" Pausing Kagome took a breath, she had spent hours thinking about her next words. Were they the truth? Maybe she was reading too much into all his actions, maybe there was still a chance…maybe…_

"_Inuyasha, I can tell you still…" Kagome almost choked on her next words, "That you still love Kikyo. I don't want to stand in the way of that and as long as we're friends… well at least then, we can still watch over each other right?"_

_Inuyasha received her small smile but couldn't bring himself to return it. Being on the receiving end of the 'friend' line wasn't anything like dishing it out. And yet… Kagome had made his decision for him right? She had laid it bare for him and now all he needed to do was say the word. No more agonizing over it, no more sleepless nights. She had given him the easy way out and as soon as Inuyasha realized that that was exactly what he didn't want. He was never one to accept the easy way out._

"_Kagome…" he said in a frustrated tone which surprised her, he sounded…angry?_

_That he was._

"_What gives you the right to assume how I feel? I told you about what happened with Kikyo, why would I still love her?" Okay yes, Inuyasha knew he was being a hypocrite, but he didn't want Kagome thinking that Kikyo was the only reason he didn't want to be with her. "Kikyo's done enough damage as is, I don't need you to make up an excuse to take back what you said Kagome. Tell me the truth. The real truth." _

_While he spoke, anger had been building up in Kagome. "You self-centered, ignorant prick! Where do you get off stringing me along like this! Make up your mind already! Because I've made up mine! Don't be so cocky Inuyasha, the truth is I don't like you anymore. For the simple reason that you can't just leave things be. I don't know what was going through my mind before and Kami knows I tried to make sense of it." Her voice softened, "I just don't think you and I would ever make it to more than just friends. We're just too much for each other…"_

_And with that she left, just as the sun began to set. Behind her she heard Inuyasha swear under his breath and listened to his footsteps._

'_It doesn't matter to me. The fact that he's going in the other direction doesn't affect me. The fact that Inuyasha isn't coming my way…' she blinked rapidly to prolong the tears, Inuyasha would probably smell them. 'Inuyasha…doesn't matter to me.' _

:End Flashback:

Mirkou sighed, "Girls, girls, girls. I am **disappointed**!" He shook his head emphasizing his point, "We knew getting Inuyasha and Kagome together wasn't gonna be a walk in the park. We _knew_ that. Now, as much as I want to see lovely Sango circling our school proclaiming her everlasting love," This earned him a glare from said girl, amazingly he managed to ignore it, "I would rather _not_ see Inuyasha gloomy annoyed for the rest of our senior year. Nor do I want to see that triumphant look on Kikyo's face when Inuyasha goes back to her."

That shut them up.

**I know I know. Short chap, not to mention bad quality. Extremely sorry! Don't worry though! School holidays are here so I will try to make the next chapter longer to make up for this one, but my sister is having an exam soon and needs the computer (lame excuse, yes, but true!) I've also got a ton of holiday homework to do (maths…urgh) but I will try to speed up Golden Week because until it's over all you're gonna see is more…well I'll leave that for you to figure out!**

**Editors note: Inuyasha being a hypocrite is an understatement!**

**Glossary:**

**Kami – God**

**Thanks to:**

Yumizuki – **Phew, so it wasn't just me who couldn't review! Oh, the puzzle that is love. You wonder how they can't see it?**

chelboo1992 **– yeah, it killed me to put her in so much, I will try to refrain from that but Kikyo is one of the main conflicts.**

InuGoddess715 **– I get the distinct feeling no one likes Kikyo… Yes, Inuyasha is being a baka, more so than usual but hopefully that will change soon enough!**

Smiley Gurl 87 **– lets hope it is all for the better…**

DmonXtrmN8r **– Please don't die on me! I'm broke enough as it is without a lawsuit! Inuyasha can be a complete and utter moron sometimes can't he?**

mangadreams **– Yay! So my story isn't too predictable! I was getting worried for a second. I hope I'm not becoming to repetitive when I say I appreciate all your reviews so so much!**

Punk Rock Miko2** – Happy to oblige!**

singerme5791 **– Oops! Didn't mean to give you a headache! I'm very quirky like that, I kinda typed it down and was too lazy to backspace so I left it like that. Ehehe, bop me as much as you like 'cos I'm wearing my special bopping preventor helmet! (Yes, I am exceptionally weird)**

**Thank you to each and every reader! Especially the ones who reviewed! **

**Adiosu!**

**SuperCat**


	18. Chap 18: Moonless Nights

**Misslovable deserves yet another thanks for taking time out during her holidays to edit for me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Moonless Nights**

The stars were sprinkled across the sky and she had long ago given up on counting them. Kagome sighed heavily, "Inuyasha's not back yet…" leaning on the railings, she took another long look over the treetops and across the river from the balcony. No sign of him could be seen. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, the chilly night air whipped around her causing a slight shiver to run through her body. She tapped into her surroundings, the steady breathing of her companions, and the creaking of the floorboards. Nothing unusual in the resort.

Spreading out her senses, her eyes still shut, Kagome focused on finding a certain dog-eared boy. The jewel in her pocket emitted a soft, pink glow. Abruptly, Kagome stopped and her eyes snapped open. What was she doing? She was making her powers all too noticeable. What if someone had been watching? Kagome shook her head. Kami, how stupid could she be? She had just taken a huge risk and for a moronic boy too!

"Kuso," she muttered. Using her miko abilities to find him was out of the question. It made her too vulnerable. Taking one last look at the sky, her eyes filled with determination, "I'll have to do some footwork then," she whispered. Slipping on her shoes which had been left on the balcony, she slid open the door to get back into the room allowing a cold draft to whisk in. She froze as she heard Sango shudder and saw her roll over, 'Please don't wake up.' She prayed in her mind. With a groan, Sango stopped moving. Kagome sighed, "Phew, close call…" Kagome crept across the room to the door and amazed herself by successfully getting out of the resort without stumbling or tripping once.

For the first few minutes Kagome followed a trail along the river, thinking about her situation with Inuyasha, she didn't hate him and yet she was determined not to like him. What was there about him to like anyway? Where was he? Was he mad at her?

Half an hour later Kagome found herself questioning her sanity. 'Why didn't I get a jacket? What am I even doing here? Looking for that baka Inuyasha when he obviously couldn't care less about me. Urgh…' She crossed her arms and squinted, trying to see the ground in front of her. Sometime during her search for Inuyasha, she had managed to wander off the lantern lit path and there was no sign of the river to guide her back. "Perfect, where on earth am I?" her eyes widened in realization. Where was she? How had she managed to get herself into this situation? All she could see were more and more trees. "I'm in the forest..?" she asked more than said.

'Great' she thought dully, she had been concentrating more on Inuyasha than she had been on her location. She would probably be stuck here until morning, unless…

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyashaaaa!"

Inuyasha opened one of his eyes, "Kagome?" as if answering his question, Kagome called out his name again.

"Inuyasha it's me, Kagome!"

Inuyasha groaned, 'What is she doing out here?'

'_Obviously looking for you, you dimwit' _

Inuaysha growled, which sounded a little odd in his current state. 'She can't see me now!'

'_And why not?'_

'Keh, you know why. 'Cos there's no moon.'

'_You know she'd understand…'_

'That's not the point, the thing is-'

"Ah!" Kagome's outcry interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts. In a second he had jumped off the tree and was making his way towards her. He spotted her under a nearby tree, clutching her ankle, "Can't believe I tripped over a root. Itai. Baka Inuyasha." She muttered angrily.

"How did I cause that?"

Kagome lifted up her head at the sound of another voice, "AH! Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

"What's wrong with you?" he stepped closer.

"Inuyasha! Help!" she screamed, looking around frantically.

Inuyasha was just as loud, "Clam down! It's me! I'm right here! Stop screaming already!"

"I will not calm down! Who the hell are you?" Kagome tried to heave herself up but only succeeded on crying out in pain again and collapsing.

"You only tripped over wench, how did you become blind too?" he snapped crouching down next to her.

Kagome leaned in closer, examining the black haired, dark eyed figure in front of her who sent her a familiar glare. "Inuyasha?

"The one and only."

"N…na…nani?" she stuttered, her eyes widening, "Bu…but you're human!" Kagome tried to stand again as she said this. "Ow!" she exclaimed again.

"Baka. Stay down, you probably sprained it or something, let me take a look." Before she could protest, Inuyasha had leaned over and picked up her foot, he noticed her wince and made a mental note to be more gentle.

"No! I'll be fine! You..you…don't…" she stopped stuttering and opted for blushing instead.

"Keh, humans are so weak," murmured, pressing her swollen ankle with his thumb, her reaction was to flinch. "You did a bad one." He commented.

"Itai! Did you have to do that? Wait, don't answer. Why are you human?" she asked curiously.

He looked up at her and avoided the question, "You definitely can't walk on that, I'll have to carry you back. Baka, why the hell were you out here in the first place?"

She managed to avoid his question jut as easily as he had hers, "Are you sure you can even carry me back?"

"Just because I'm human for the night doesn't make me weak. Why tonight of all nights?" he looked up at the sky.

Kagome followed his gaze, "The night of the new moon?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Once a month, on the night of the new moon, I turn human because the demon blood in me is overtaken by my human side. It happens to all hanyous." He added.

Kagome's mouth formed a small 'o' shape after he told her, he sounded almost resentful when he had said that.

There was silence for a moment as Inuyasha continued to watch the sky, Kagome cleared her throat, "Ano…can you let go of my foot now?"

Inuyasha turned back to her and he shook his head which surprised her. "I told you I'd carry you back."

She looked at him incredulously, "Starting with my foot?"

"It's as good a place as any, besides, if I drop it, you'll be in more pain than you are now." Suddenly, Inuyasha looked thoughtful. "Do you know the way back?" he asked expectantly.

Her face deadpanned, "Nani?"

"Since I'm human, I can't use my senses to find my way back, I was planning on sleeping out here till dawn, until you showed up that is." He explained all the while lowering her foot slowly so that she wouldn't notice.

"You're telling me that I came out to find you when you had no intention of coming back until morning? I thought you were mad at me or something!" she pointed a finger at him accusingly.

Inuyasha blinked rapidly, "Me mad at you? I thought it would be the other way around!"

The two stared at each other, both letting the information settle in.

"So…" Kagome started.

"So…"

She groaned, "We're stuck here for the night?"

"Looks that way." Inuyasha grew concerned, Kagome was hurt and leaving it for the night probably wouldn't make it any better. He noticed her shiver. "You cold?"

"No." she denied it firmly but ruined the affect by shivering again. "A little."

Inuyasha grinned, "Baka." Unexpectedly he scooped her up bridal style and stood up.

"Inuyasha! Put me down! What are you doing?" she tried to fight the blush building up in her face, she was fighting a losing battle.

"Don't worry. I'm not stupid enough to wander about trying to get back to the resort if that's what you're thinking. There's a huge tree not too far away, its roots are big enough to block out the wind so it'll be warmer for you." He walked resolutely through the forest until he reached a large, grand oak.

"Whoa…" he heard Kagome gasp which made him smirk.

There was a cosy gap between two extremely large roots at the base of the tree, Inuyasha sat Kagome down on one of the roots and took off his jacket (red by the way) which he had been smart enough to wear, he tossed it to her leaving himself with only a t-shirt.

Kagome only watched him with a dumbfounded expression on her face, "Huh?"

Inuyasha only raised his eyebrows, "Are you acting? Put on the jacket, it'll be warmer. I know that little gap in the roots doesn't look very comfortable but its warm enough. The bugs don't bite so learn to deal okay?"

It sunk in then, "You expect me to sleep with the roots?" she knew she probably sounded like a snob but hey, how would you react?

Inuyasha shrugged, "Like I said, it'll be warmer. I'll be in the branches."

Kagome watched amazed as Inuyasha climbed up the branches with ease and settled himself on a thick one almost directly on top of where Kagome was expected to sleep.

She sighed, "I guess I'll learn to deal…" she mumbled making her way over to the roots. She shrugged on his jacket which was incredibly warm. Inuyasha was right, it was better and after a bit of shifting, she found it wasn't too uncomfortable. But it was still hard to sleep. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm..?" he replied sleepily, obviously he was used to sleeping outside.

"I can't sleep." She told him feeling slightly guilty, if it wasn't for her, he would probably have been asleep a while ago.

"Oh for the love of-" he cut himself short and climbed down from the branches to stand in front of her.

She was about to apologize but was stopped by Inuyasha who saw it coming, "Don't worry about it, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me anyway." He rubbed the back of his neck, "So why can't you sleep?"

Kagome got into a sitting position, cringing upon remembering her ankle. She shrugged. Inuyasha grumbled and sat down next to her. "So you have no idea why you woke me up?"

"I woke you up? You responded quickly, I thought you were still awake." she moved over to give him more room.

"I'm a light sleeper and I'm usually always on alert," He told her, 'Especially when it comes to you…' he added in his head.

"Well what do you know. I was brought up something like that too."

Inuyasha gave her a sidelong look, "Seriously? You always seemed pretty carefree to me."

"Pfft, trust me. With the responsibilities I have, my life is far from carefree." She drew up one knee to her chest, leaving the injured one out straight.

"I'm pretty sure it's easier than mine."

It was Kagome's turn to be incredulous, "I don't see what's so bad about your life. You seem to be doing fine with everything, you've got friends and-"

"Friends? Keh, aside from Miroku and that wimpy wolf, I don't consider any of them my 'friends'. The only reason they hang around with me is because of the reputation I built up, otherwise they'd all be treating me like some disease."

"Why? I mean, I know your reputation is some tough guy and your dad-"

"Let's not start on my father." He interjected.

"Fine, but I don't see what you mean when you think they'd treat you like a disease." She was genuinely confused; her eyes followed Inuyasha's movement with concern.

Not meeting those eyes, Inuyasha spoke, "It's because I'm a hanyou. Don't you get it? I don't belong as a demon and I don't belong as a human. I'm stuck in between two worlds and there are few people who accept that."

"Inuyasha what are you talking about? That was how hanyous were treated five hundred years ago! Things change, people change! No one sees you like that anymore." Kagome was shocked.

Inuyasha shook his head, "You're wrong Kagome. You honestly have no idea. When I was a kid, everyone shunned me. They treated me like the scum of the earth. The only way I could get them to stop feeling as if they were better than me was to be stronger than them. That's how I got my reputation."

"Oh." Kagome was stunned. She had known Inuyasha for years and had never thought about any of this. "Gomen." Was all she could think to say.

Inuyasha smirked, "I knew you were going to say that." His eyes held no humour though.

She had done it again, Kagome had gotten him to tell her something he thought he had buried deep inside of him long ago.

"You know I'm not like that right?" she tried to meet his eyes but he ducked his head, "Inuyasha, believe me. I wouldn't avoid you if you lost a fight, I would stick with you, whether you want me to or not Inuyasha, I'm gonna stick with you." She ended her speech with a smile.

Inuyasha faced her and caught that smile, "Why would you do that?"

"Pfft, I would've thought that was obvious Inuyasha. You've said it, I've said it. Inuyasha, I'm your friend." Unlike the last time Kagome or Inuyasha had said it. This did not end up with awkwardness or anger or guilt. This ended with a smile and with truth.

The two wound up talking about random subjects for the next hour, eventually falling asleep with only two hours till dawn still in a sitting position.

Inuyasha woke up first as the sunlight hit his face. There was a pulse as he transformed into his hanyou self again. He yawned before realizing there was a weight on him, Kagome had somehow made her way onto his lap. She now rested her head on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to wake her up or push her off, he couldn't do anything to disturb the peaceful look on her face.

'No, no, no, no, no!' his mind screamed at him. This was not good, he was not supposed to start falling for her after he had convinced himself to stay away. Kagome deserved more than him, more than someone who couldn't make up his mind. Kagome was kind to him, she understood him. Kagome deserved more than him. But for now, Inuyasha was content with closing his eyes and tightening his arms around her. After all, she also deserved to feel safe, deserved to sleep securely. Like the angel she was.

**Okay, I hope that settles some of you a little. Inuyasha and Kagome are now at a comfortable level with each other. So we've reached Inuyasha's most vulnerable part and we see more the understanding that makes Kagome Kagome! I apologize if some of you think Golden Week is dragging on but I'm really no good at speeding through things! Ehehe…**

**Glossary:**

**Kami – God**

**Kuso – Damn it**

**Miko – White magic user/Priestess**

**Baka – Idiot/Stupid**

**Itai – Painful**

**Hanyou – Half demon**

**Gomen – Sorry**

**Nani – What**

**Thanks to:**

Yumizuki **– Whoa, was I really being philosophical? Thank you! I'm very flattered! **

InuGoddess715 **– Yes, Inuyasha is being a complete and utter ignoramus, but I hope some of the stuff he's done in this chapter makes up for it a bit. **

Smiley Gurl 87 **– It would be easy to blame it all on Kikyo but I think Inuyasha and Kagome might have some other issues holding them back as well. I'm not too sure actually and I'm supposed to be the author! Ehehe…**

JennyKim319** – Wow, I'm loving the range of reactions I'm getting from that chapter. I felt bad for Kagome too, but I guess it had to be done.**

Punk Rock Miko2 **– Maybe she does love him. Hmm… haven't thought about it that much yet. Well, the reason Inuyasha couldn't go after her was because of the sunset so we can't blame him there but yes, he still is a huge baka for getting her like that in the first place!**

missloveable **– Lol, could you make it any longer? Way to rant. Yes, I try to stay committed 'cos if I don't then I'll probably end up with an angry mob after me! Of course I take your suggestions! Why else would I have you as an editor? Doesn't seem like you like Inuyasha much either atm…**

mangadreams **– Thank you for the b'day wish! I'm so happy that you like my version of Kagome although I tried not to make her too different from the one in the anime, I suppose I just wanted hr to be more straightforward and headstrong…hmmm… that sounds a bit too much like Inuyasha.**

angelofsongs **– Ah…if only it were that easy for him. Decisions decisions…Don't worry too much, I can't have Kagome leave him till after the date they have to go on so until then she can't full-on dump him. I haven't thought much about Miroku and Sango but I'll put in some moments along the way just for you!**

priestessmykala **– Yay! New reviewer! I try not to change the characters too much because that would just be confusing!**

Maxjudocat **– Thank you so much for your continuous support!**

**So far so good! I think this will be a long story actually because I still have to fit in many more key events. Hope you'll all bear with me until then!**

**Adiosu!**

**SuperCat**


	19. Chap 19: Meet the Family

**Editor's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter because SuperCat here has been working very hard, giving up her holiday time! So I hope you review ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm pretty sure we all realise that by now!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Meet the Family**

Kagome groaned as she looked up at the board, she didn't understand ANY OF IT! Numbers and lines and graphs and symbols, it was just a jumbled up mess to her. She and maths just never agreed. Then again, maybe it was partly her fault for not paying attention to the teacher during class, but for crying out loud! Could the man be any more monotonous? He spoke like a drone. This combination made her dislike maths strongly. Oh what the hell? She admitted it, she _hated _the subject!

This is how Kagome found herself gazing out the classroom window, a small smile across her lips which was soon replaced by a cringe as she remembered a certain event that had occurred a little more than a week ago. The second last morning at the resort during Golden Week. The morning she woke up in Inuyasha's arms.

_:Flashback:_

_Kagome opened her eyes slowly and shut them immediately upon meeting the glare of the sun. It was then that she realised she wasn't snuggled up in any sort of bed, that there was a certain indescribable warmth radiating from an unknown source around her and that her ankle was throbbing quite unmercifully. _

_Daring to open her eyes once more, Kagome craned her neck to see all too familiar silver hair. Her eyes widened and the situation dawned on her. Her reflexes chose to make an appearance at that moment. "Ahh!" the palms of her hand found their way to Inuyasha's chest and pushed hard. Not smart._

_Kagome landed ungracefully on her back and the pain in her ankle increased tenfold. Inuyasha's eyes shot open and surveyed the scene in front of him. He had the audacity to smirk._

"_Need help?"_

"_If you don't wipe that smirk off your face this very second then no. I don't need help from you." She replied scathingly, trying to hide both her pain and embarrassment._

"_Keh, too late anyway." Still smirking, Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms (an action she was getting used to) and started for the resort. Kagome didn't make a sound, deciding to settle for crossing her arms and pouting, you'd almost think they did this everyday._

_:End Flashback:_

Her ankle had healed fully by now, it wasn't as bad as they had thought and the only reason that it had still hurt the next morning was because neither Kagome nor Inuyasha had thought to tie a cloth or anything around it to ease the pain. Thinking back to it now, Kagome almost laughed about it. Almost.

_Riiiiinnnnggg!_

The scraping back of chairs and closing of books followed the sound of the bell, Kagome sighed, no time to think about maths now! There was an entire weekend to look forward to!

"Memorise this formula, it will be in your mid-terms." The teacher added as student had begun to file out of the classroom. Everyone groaned, Kagome loudest of all.Was it mentioned that she _abhorred_ maths?

After packing up her stuff, Kagome stood up and made her way to the door which was still jammed by students who were eager to leave school, after all, it was Friday and summer had just begun.

"Sucks doesn't it?"

Kagome whirled around at the voice. "Oh! Hey Inuyasha… Uh…what sucks?"

"I heard you groan about the exam, the feeling's mutual." He now stood next to her, both waiting for the exit to clear.

Kagome agreed, "Summer starts and we have to prepare for our mid-terms while in other countries summer is when the school year ends and they get to spend time relaxing."

"They don't know how lucky they are."

The doorway was finally empty of students, in fact; the whole classroom was empty, except for two students of course.

"I'll see you around then." Kagome said politely once they had both left the classroom, now standing in the midst of many students who had packed their bags and were heading out.

Inuyasha nodded, "Ja ne." Kagome and Inuyasha's lockers were on separate sides of the school so they parted.

Kagome paused as if debating to say something else but instead opted for a smile and a small wave instead as she left.

This had become typical for the two, one would start a conversation, it would be short small talk and then they would say polite goodbyes. Just like friends did, albeit, there were times when one of them felt a bit awkward or unsure with each other. The resort had become a familiar atmosphere for the two, the place where their friendship had officially started. Leaving the resort had almost been like leaving their safety net and they had to start again. Slowly, tentatively, with practice and there was always something on the tip of one of their tongues which had constantly been kept back.

The question was: How long until one of them spilled?

* * *

"You look tired Kags," Ayame said cheerily, falling into step beside her. 

Sango did likewise on the other side of Kagome, "Don't go pushing yourself too hard, we wouldn't want you looking like this before your date!" Sango and Ayame grinned widely.

"I look tired because I _am _tired, don't see you doing full on kick-boxing Ayame." Kagome grumbled taking a long drink from the water bottle she had fished out of her bag only to spit it back out again. "NANI?" her head whipped from side to side, her eyes wide, "You did not just say 'date' did you?"

They only nodded, grins still wide and evident. Swinging an arm over Kagome's shoulder, Sango began to emphasize, "We planned it all! From when and where-"

"-to what you'll be wearing!" Ayame finished with a twirl.

"Are you gonna throw in a 'who' and 'how' just for the fun of it?" They gave her smug grins.

"We thought 'who' would be obvious!" Sango's grin broadened.

"And as to 'how'… That's for us to know and you to find out!" Ayame added.

Kagome hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. 'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought. She sighed in a resigned manner, "I've got no choice in this do I?"

"Nope!" they answered in unison.

Kagome glared, "Will you two stop grinning and acting like twins? It's starting to freak me out here!"

* * *

On Saturday night Kagome stood in front of the mirror, examining herself. In truth, she was quite happy with what she was wearing; it was a relief to find out that the girls hadn't planned anything too extravagant for her to wear. Thankfully, they had only dug around in her closet and come out with a knee length, turquoise dress that set off her irises. It had a set of spaghetti straps, the dress hugged her slim body, but didn't venture too low on her chest. Her hair was piled gracefully on top of her head and loose strands escaped to curl around her slender neck. 

"Perfect Kags!"

"Our little baby's growing up!" Sango dramatised, wiping away a false tear while Ayame pretended to comfort her.

"Will you both stop with the theatrics?" Kagome growled in annoyance, yet she couldn't keep the smile off her face, "Besides, that line has been overused."

All three laughed together, Ayame and Sango had stationed themselves on Kagome's bed, giving her instructions to get ready (which she didn't actually need and they had only done it to make her nervous) while refusing to let anything spill on the location. All Kagome knew was that he was coming at seven.

Kagome sat down on her desk chair across from them, "I didn't expect it to turn out like this…"

Ayame and Sango peered at her in confusion, before they could ask about what she meant by her cryptic sentence the doorbell rang. Kagome sprung up and panicked. "That's him isn't it?"

"Yup! We'll go welcome him for you!" without further ado they exited Kagome's room leaving her alone to gather herself.

Truth be told, Kagome wasn't all that flustered to begin with. A tad nervous, yes. Okay, maybe not just a 'tad', which would explain the strange fluttery feeling affecting her stomach. But Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten to know each other well in the past two weeks, so by the time she had made it to the front door only to see the top of Inuyasha's head while the rest of him was surrounded by her family and her two best friends, she was feeling pretty composed.

Too bad the same thing couldn't be said for Inuyasha. "DEMON!" was what he had been greeted with when the door was opened by Kagome's grandfather who then smacked a rather flimsy piece of paper on his head.

"What the heck is this supposed to be old man?" Inuyasha had peeled off the paper and scrunched it up while Kagome's grandfather had looked on in horror. This seemed to be the cue for everyone else to rush in, including Kagome's mother, Souta, Shippo and of course, Ayame and Sango.

"You must be Inuyasha, am I right?"

"Are those ears real?"

"Why'd you bring the sword?"

"Kagome's just about ready! You're all prepared aren't you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha answered all of these smartly, "Uhh…" he looked around franticly for an escape route and instead met two piercing blue eyes. He held her gaze and sent her a pleading look.

Kagome cleared her throat loudly, effectively silencing them, "Do you mind not bombarding him with questions? I can't even see him properly!" they all took a step back from him and Kagome was finally able to see more than his head. Inuyasha wore a deep red button down shirt, open at the collar with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black jeans. She wasn't too surprised to see that he had his sword slung over his back. Kagome didn't notice his mouth slightly open as he took in her dress.

After a pause, Inuyasha spoke, "Hey," He cringed inwardly. _Hey?_

"Hi Inuyasha." Walking cautiously towards him she was about to formally introduce him to her family when everyone froze, save for Kagome's mother. Mrs. Higurashi had reached up to the top of Inuyash's head and rubbed his left ear with an expression of awe on her face.

No one said a word, Inuyasha didn't know what to think. He wasn't offended, nor did he immediately reel back from her touch. He was just confused.

"I'm next!" Came an excited voice, everyone looked down at Souta who was jumping up and down in anticipation. Kagome grinned; it must've run through the family. Secretly, since becoming friends with Inuyasha, Kagome had always fought back the urge to do the exact action her mother was now performing. So instead being embarrassed and telling them off, Kagome let them have their fun. She knew the feeling.

After letting Souta have his turn Kagome cleared her throat again, "Uh…mama, Souta, Grampa, Shippo, this is Inuyasha…my…er…my date?"

Kagome's family rose their eyebrows at this, "Why do you say that as if you're unsure?" her mother asked.

Kagome didn't know how to explain, "It's kinda complicated…"

"Why would you wanna go out with him anyways?" A small kitsune-youkai burst out, he had been circling Inuyasha as if examining him and had now hopped onto Inuyash's head and tugged at his ears, not anywhere near as lightly as Souta had done, "And what's so cool about these goofy ears?"

Without warning, Inuyasha's hand darted to Shippo's tail and grabbed him none too gently, he held Shippo in front of his face and the two had a fierce glaring contest, "What do you think your doing you little runt?"

"Inuyasha! Put him down!" Kagome ordered but Shippo spoke over her.

"Let go of me now or else I'll use my kitsune-magic on you!" he defended, trying in vain to squirm out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"I'd like to see you try!" Before he knew it there was a puff of smoke and Inuyasha found himself crouched down on the floor and his hands stuck underneath a grey stone statue with a scrap of paper with some sort of spell stuck on it. "What the hell is this?" he cried out, attempting to move his hands from underneath but found that they really were just stuck there.

Shippo stood in front of Inuyasha smugly, dusting his hands. "You can't get free unless someone takes that spell off the statue!" he laughed and led a chain reaction.

First there was a snicker, then a giggle, a chuckle, and soon enough everyone was laughing outright, clutching their sides and tears of mirth pricking their eyes. Inuyasha glared at all of them, but didn't bother shouting out because no one would've heard him anyway.

Mrs. Higurachi was the first to stop laughing but couldn't help letting a giggle escape her lips as she told Shippo off, "That's not a very- hehehe- nice thing to- ahaha- to do Shippo… You should take off that spell." She had calmed herself down somewhat and the rest followed suit.

Shippo sulked at first before remembering that that wasn't a manly thing to do, so instead he faced Inuyasha who was willing his eyes to start shooting daggers at the seven year old. "Okay Inuyasha, I'll let you go. On one condition."

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked bitterly, forcing himself not to add any obscenities to the question.

"That you won't hit me."

Inuyasha only nodded, so naïve little Shippo stepped forward and removed the spell, there was another puff as the statue turned into a compact sized figurine which Shippo tucked into his pocket. "Ah!" he exclaimed as he was grabbed once again by Inuyasha who pounded him repeatedly on the head.

"Stop it Inuyasha!" Kagome commanded, taking hold of Inuyasha's arm which caused him to release Shippo on reflex. Shippo scampered far away from Inuyasha and scowled.

"You said you wouldn't hit me!" he whined.

"I did agree to that didn't I? Never mentioned anything about pounding though…" he smirked which earned a frustrated groan from Kagome.

"You're such a kid Inuyasha."

Ayame glanced at the clock, "Alrighty then! Chop chop!" she said clapping her hands, "Very nice moment just now, wish I had a camera, but you two better get going. Your ride is waiting!"

With help from Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome were ushered out the door.

They started to walk down the _many_ steps of the shrine side by side. "Ja ne mama! Grampa! Souta! Shippo! I don't think the bruises will be that bad! I'll get you back Sango and Ayame!" Kagome called with a final wave as the door started to close.

"Have fun you two!" then the door shut.

The first few steps were filled with awkward silence. It was Inuyasha's turn to clear his throat, "Uh…Kagome," he started, not looking at her.

She turned her head towards him, while still walking down the steps she had memorized since she was four. "Yeah?"

He licked his lips nervously and their eyes made contact, "You look…" he fumbled for words, "You look nice." That was probably the best compliment Inuyasha's mind could come up with for the moment. In truth, he didn't know if words would justify how she looked. Simplistic beauty was close, but Inuyasha was too stubborn to say it to her face.

Still, the smile she produced would've convinced anyone that he had just told her she was the most beautiful person to ever walk the planet. Kagome beamed, her smile going from ear to ear, "Arigato Inuyasha!" Kagome had worked out what 'nice' coming from Inuyasha meant.

It was about halfway down the steps that realisation struck her, "Inuyasha… where are we going?"

He replied with a nonchalant shrug which caused Kagome's eyes to bulge.

"Nani? Then where are we walking to?"

Inuyasha shrugged again and pointed down the steps to what was parked by the curb. "I figured we'd get in that limo and let the driver do the rest."

**

* * *

Yup! They get a limo for their date! Lucky! Lucky! I'm sure many of you are happy that I finally started the long awaited date, I decided to push it forward 'cos there wasn't much else that was going to happen at the resort. Let's just hope everything goes well and that the driver doesn't get lost! **

**Glossary:**

**Arigato – Thank you**

**Nani – What**

**Ja ne – See you later**

**Kitsune – Fox**

**Youkai – Demon**

**Thanks to:**

InuGoddess715 **– That's what I was aiming for! I'm working up to the smacking part, just got to find a good situation for it!**

Smiley Gurl 87 **– Yeah, it's hard for Inuyasha to work out his feelings seeing as they have betrayed him before.**

Punk Rock Miko2 **– Inuyasha can be hard to read sometimes, he hides his feelings pretty well when he wants to and Kagome didn't know him or hang around with him that much in the past to see what he was going through.**

angelofsongs **– Lol, I'm glad I'm making my readers happy!**

mangadreams **– Updating always makes me feel good too! So it's a win-win situation!**

singerme5791 **– Ahahaha! Wow, I can't believe there are people as weird as me out there, I know the feeling when you're half awake so go get some sleep! I'm trying to out a bit of MirxSan just for fun!**

Maxjudocat **– Thanks for the encouragement! I've been waiting for the opportunity to give Inuyasha and Kagome a cute moment! **

**Thankyou to all my loyal readers who have stuck with me that far! I owe you everything!**

**Adiosu!**

**SuperCat **


	20. Chap 20: I Promise

**Editor's note**: I'm very disappointed BECAUSE I thought this chapter was absolutely brilliant, HOWEVER, SADLY, not many reviewed. So if you're reading this note and this chapter it would be very appreciated if you would take one 30 second of your time to comment on this story. Coz it only takes one nice comment to brighten up someone's day. Hope you enjoy this chapter and review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**Chapter Twenty**

**I Promise**

_It was about halfway down the steps that realization struck her, "Inuyasha… where are we going?"_

_He replied with a nonchalant shrug which caused Kagome's eyes to bulge._

"_Nani? Then where are we walking to?"_

_Inuyasha shrugged again and pointed down the steps to what was parked by the curb. "I figured we'd get in that limo and let the driver do the rest."_

* * *

Rich aroma wafted around them and the feel of fine silk brushed against Kagome's knees. The feeling of elegance and luxury was overwhelming and well…intimidating! She fidgeted in her seat and she could sense Inuyasha feeling just as out of place. They had already ordered a few moments ago and were waiting in a somewhat awkward silence for their meals to arrive. Since getting into the limo they had barely spoken to each other. After all, what was there to talk about on a pseudo date?

Plucking up some courage, Kagome attempted to start a conversation, "Ano…do you know which one of our friends picked this restaurant?"

Inuyasha had been tapping a non-existent tune on the table with his fingers and it took a moment for him to realize she was talking to him.

"Huh? Oh…yeah. Didn't you know? The mangy wolf's uncle owns this place so they thought it was a good idea for us to eat here since they're the ones funding this date, save money for the limo or whatever..." He thought for a moment, "I guess taking a bus or train to this place didn't seem all too romantic to them did it?"

"Oh…" she replied faintly cracking a nervous smile. The conversation stopped there.

Inuyasha resumed tapping after giving her an uneasy look, she didn't look like she was feeling too good and truth was, neither was he. This place was stifling, everyone here seemed to be dining with a loved one and they were all high class too, jewelry gleaming on every female and a smart tuxedo on every man. No one seemed casual or to be just friends.

Kagome licked her lips, the atmosphere in the restaurant was really getting to her. She felt like she was suffocating.

Finally, Kagome cracked, "This _really _isn't working."

He picked up on what she meant in an instant, "Agreed, this place is too…" He shot her a look and she caught on. "You don't like it either right?"

She nodded, "So what are we gonna do? I don't think I can eat here without feeling like I'm missing a few hundred diamonds wrapped around my neck."

He grinned and noticed the waiter coming with their dishes, "I've got an idea."

"Nani?"

The waiter reached them and they both recognized him as one of Kouga's friends, "Ginta, can you put those in take away boxes?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes shining at his own cunning.

Kagome and Ginta both shot him bewildered looks, Kagome mouthed him a silent, 'Nani!' while Ginta started contemplating Inuyasha's request, "Uh…maybe…I don't think we…I mean…you just got here an-" he saw the pointed look Inuyasha was giving him and regained his composure, "Yeah, of course, I'll…uh…go ask the chef or something…" He scurried away in fear of being seriously maimed.

Twenty minutes later, after leaving with cartons of steaming, high class food, getting into the limo (surprising the driver who had settled down for a nap) and telling him to drive somewhere more 'natural' as Inuyasha had put it, at which the driver had grinned and stated that he knew the exact spot.

Kagome now leaned back on the grass with her elbows propped up behind her and gazed at the glinting lights of city buildings. The driver had taken them to a secluded park situated at the top of a hill overlooking the many highways, skyscrapers and homes that made up the city of Kyoto. It was set away from all the rush and even though they could see it, not a sound of the hustle and bustle was heard. It was a picturesque area. How the driver knew of its existence would forever remain a mystery to them.

She turned to Inuyasha in order to share some thoughts on the place only to see him guzzling down the food with growing enthusiasm. He had already finished three cartons and was halfway through the fourth when he noticed her annoyed look.

"What's wrong? Did you want some?" he asked indicating the bag sitting next to him with a few cartons still left in it.

She was tempted to answer 'no' but her stomach chose to rumble at that moment reminding her that she still hadn't had anything since lunch. Sitting up, she reached over to the bag and picked up a random carton still looking pretty peeved. He handed her a pair of chopsticks before resuming eating, slightly confused at Kagome's behavior.

They ate in silence, excluding the munching, slurping and crunching sounds coming from Inuyasha, Kagome made a habit of eating half of one dish and leaving the rest for Inuyasha while she tried the others. Not that he was complaining. When they had finished they sat in more silence, both facing the view.

Kagome sighed, remembering their time at the resort, how they had been able to actually see the stars which was made impossible in the city due to all the lights, she reminisced on the easy conversations that they had shared which had ceased once coming back. She sighed again.

It was Inuyasha's turn to be annoyed, "Why are you sighing so much? And why did you act so irritated before? I thought you didn't like the restaurant!"

Kagome's head whipped around to face him, "Is that why you think I'm annoyed? Look around you Inuyasha! We're in a place like this, the perfect scenery and everything! And what is the only thing you can think of doing? Scoffing down as much food as possible! And on top of that, we can't even have a decent conversation anymore!" she groaned in frustration, "What changed so much? Why can't we talk anymore?" She glared at him, expecting some sort of answer, some form of anger, regret, frustration, some sort of emotion. Some sign that he felt the same way that she did.

He was silent and his eyes wouldn't meet hers.

Kagome calmed down and her eyes shadowed, but before turning away like she so desperately wanted to do, she leaned forward slightly and uttered one last question.

"What happened..?"

He broke and his eyes caught hers.

_:Flashback:_

_Inuyasha walked on auto drive, his mind was full of thoughts and conflicting emotions. He had been thinking long and hard about his dilemma which Miroku had felt the need to constantly bug him about; otherwise he probably wouldn't have cared about it at all. The summer 'formal', an event that was extremely uncommon at their school and therefore a **big** event. All students were invited to come, the seniors especially. And Inuyasha had just about settled on who to ask. _

"_Inuyasha?"_

_He turned at the sound of his name and there she was._

"_Kikyo?" He eyes darted around, what was she doing here? Kikyo didn't live in his area… "What are you doing around here?"_

"_I came to see you of course," she said calmly, they began to walk together, "I wanted to talk to you about something in private, but I could never find you alone." She gave him a questioning look but he remained quiet. "I decided to catch up with you on your way to school."_

_He nodded mutely, "So what did you want to talk about?"_

_They stopped walking about a block away from their destination, "Inuyasha, I want to talk about what happened…" she saw his eyes glaze over and she felt a pang of hurt course through her but still continued, "I know what you saw, and I know by now that you know the story… Gomen Inuyasha, for how I acted. For how I didn't tell you because I doubted that you'd have believed me. For how I didn't trust you. Gomen Inuyasha… I was wrong…"_

_There was a pause. That was it. That was what Inuyasha had been waiting to hear for so long. And yet somehow…it seemed hollow. Two weeks ago, maybe even a week ago, he would've believed that without a doubt. He may have gone back to her without hesitation. He would've still tried to trust her. But then again…A week ago, he didn't truly know Kagome._

"_Kikyo, you're holding back on me. What aren't you saying?" _

_Kikyo's eyes widened for a moment and she seemed to take half a step back before collecting herself again. "Inuyasha, you've changed haven't you?" she said with a wry smile. "I wonder how you picked that up. I wonder if it was _her_…" Inuyasha barely caught the last part, but he smirked inwardly at it. She was right, he had changed._

"_I'm leaving Inuyasha." She said softly._

_That caught him off guard, "Nani? When? Where? Why?" He now had no idea what this was about anymore, he had assumed it was simply because she wanted to apologize, why would her leaving have anything to do with it?_

"_Yes, it surprised me too. I'm going the day after the summer formal. I'm moving to China where my father has decided to expand his business." She smiled to herself, the fact that Inuyasha cared enough to ask all those questions meant that she might still have a chance…_

"_Wait, why are you telling me? We're not together anymore Kikyo, despite your apology, I can't forgive and forget that easily an-"_

_She interrupted him, "I know Inuyasha. I know what your about to say. But please, give me a chance Inuyasha. You're someone I don't want to give up on, I was happy when I was with you, I had someone who I could connect with. You remember that don't you Inuyasha? You can't say you didn't feel it."_

_Inuyasha looked away from her. She was right. No matter how hard he had tried to lock those memories away, not matter how hard he had tried to bury them, at a moments notice, they easily broke free. He remembered. She could tell._

"_Inuyasha…" she reached for his hand but he pulled back. She frowned._

"_Don't do this Kikyo." Inuyasha growled._

_She froze, something was definitely different with Inuyasha. He had truly changed, but she didn't want to give up that easily, "Think about it please, think about it…" She dropped her hand and walked away._

_:End Flashback:_

She searched, she searched frantically. She had to find it, some sort of indication in those golden orbs; some hint that he shared her feelings. But as soon as she found a glimmer of it, his eyes were masked.

She felt her heart ache and pulled back, away from him. Without warning he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She felt him hold onto her tightly as if afraid to let go, but as much as she wanted to melt into the embrace, she felt its familiarity.

_:Flashback:_

_Fireworks_

_He enveloped her in a hug_

"_Arigato Kagome, arigato for being my friend…"_

_:End Flashback:_

"No…" she whispered into his shirt. Not again, he couldn't break her again. He wouldn't break her…

He spoke, "Gomen Kagome, I can't love you yet…I can't let myself love you…"

She choked and tears started to well up in her eyes, he continued.

"Gomen Kagome. I can't love you yet." He repeated, forcing himself to the resolution. "But I can promise you this."

She wanted so desperately to pull away now, to save herself from whatever compromise he had made up. She wanted to let go now, to save herself from any more…

"Kagome…I promise I will protect you…" he let her go and she stumbled back, tears cascading down her cheeks, she hiccupped softly which made Inuyasha want to take her back in his arms and wipe those tears away. He wanted to take it back, he wanted to take back the lie he had just told. He could love her. He so badly wanted to love her…

Suddenly she stopped crying, she froze and gasped. The light surrounding her glowed pink and then abruptly stopped just as it had begun. Fear replaced the tears in her eyes.

"I need to get home. Something's wrong."

**This was the hardest chapter I've had to write so far. I tried really hard to get their emotions across. Especially Inuyasha's _really _confusing ones. Remember – it is a big step for him to apologize to someone. I hope you liked and I'm sorry to say that I will be updating late next week because I'm going on a holiday to New Zealand! But I will get it up asap! I also kinda went back to my first chap and did a little tweaking, but once again, nothing big!**

**Glossary:**

**Gomen – Sorry**

**Arigato – Thank you**

**Nani – What**

**Ano – Excuse me or um…**

**Thanks to:**

Priestessmykala **– Thanks for the info! I was really getting confused when I was doing some research to find out about the school year in Japan. I heard about the Saturday classes which is a real killjoy but I didn't wanna make things too complicated and their summer break will probably come later in the story (if at all hehehe…) It was fun to incorporate some of Shippo and Inuyasha's meeting into the story too!**

**My editor's computer broke down the other day so that's why she isn't in this chapter if any of you were wondering!**

JennyKim319 **– Well, I wouldn't want to spoil the fun of keeping my readers in suspense would I? I was kinda hoping for them to do more during the date but my imagination sort of fizzled out at that point!**

InuGoddess715 **– I'm glad you like the 'meet the family' chapter! It was one of the funnest!**

sakura4594 **– That's good to know! I hope you like the rest of the story too!**

Punk Rock Miko2 **– Lol, that was a tempting choice but then we would've never got to that date!**

aristocratic.hobo **– Whoa! I'm honored! I'm really really really like the fact that you're enjoying my story! **

mangadreams **– I have to admit, even I didn't know how the date would turn out!**

singerme5791 **– You're right about the Sango/Miroku relationship but I don't think I'd do it justice if I tried but I will! I think it was supposed to be all three, but then again, it wasn't actually Inuyasha who had to pay for it!**

DmonXtrmN8r **– I will keep updating and Kagome will get her turn with Inuyasha's ears sooner or later!**

kagome555 **– I will provide more and make it as interesting as possible!**

Smiley Gurl 87 **– I love it how everyone's was so excited about the date, though at the time, I really had no structured idea about what was going to happen during it!**

silverkonekotsukari **– Lol, Inu/Kag fluff rules! Do I get an Inuyasha or Sess plushie? Pretty please! (Blinks with wide puppydog eyes)**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Adiosu!**

**SuperCat**


	21. Chap 21: To Be Helpless

**Editor's Note: **Dearest SuperCat's loyal readers, she has been experiencing some writer's block due to her school's scholarship exam and having to wait for the results to a famous school. Please accept her apologies for this short chapter. But I assure you that you will not be disappointed because this chapter is very dramatic and eventful. So read and review! PS. I tried to make it longer! XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**To Be Helpless**

As soon as the limo had gotten close enough for Kagome and Inuyasha to be able to see the shrine steps, they instantly knew something was wrong. Kagome immediately demanded that the driver stop for her and Inuyasha to get out. As the two stepped out of the limo, they gazed up at the dark sky and both knew that something was not right.

"No…" whispered Kagome.

Without a word or another thought, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and leapt up to the top of the steps, where everything was clear before their eyes.

Fire.

Smoke.

Ashes.

Family.

Scanning the area and counting the heads that could be seen, Kagome's fear increased. Someone was missing…

Souta.

He was the only person Kagome couldn't see when she took in the scene before her. The house was okay, the fire was coming from behind it.

The hut.

The hut where the jewel was kept.

Her mother and grandfather were standing as close as they could to the immense heat without risking getting burnt. Shippo was in her mother's arms, clinging to her shoulder. Kagome knew that Ayame and Sango had left after seeing her off so that only left her brother…

No. Her brother must be around somewhere. He must be safe. He _had _to be safe.

Kagome rushed up to them with Inuyasha close behind. She could see the fearful look in her mother's eyes and the helplessness that her grandfather's held as he stared at the hut. He wouldn't be able to do anything and Shippo needed Kagome's mother to be there, to comfort him. Her mother was mouthing something inaudible, something which she wanted to cry out but couldn't because of the one she had to be strong for, the one who was weeping in her arms.

"Mama! What happened? What's _happening? _Where is Souta!" Her eyes were fixed on her mother's face, pleading for an answer. An answer which indicated that Souta was alright, that he had only run to get help and would be back soon. An answer that would reassure her that he wasn't in danger, that he was safe…

Her mother caught sight of her and she immediately spoke, "Kagome! Stay calm! We've called for help. They should be here any moment. Just stay with us…" she trailed off as her eyes were drawn once again to the burning hut.

Kagome tried the question one last time.

"Mama…where is Souta?"

That look was all she needed, that tear filled look her mother gave her.

She had her answer, the one that wasn't spoken but still heard. The answer that gave Kagome a stab of pain inside and the one that made all her other worries trivial.

There was a crash as the fire tore down one of the beams holding up the side of the hut and Kagome heard something. She heard a cry. Her senses had reached out for the jewel and she felt its presence and the presence of what was surrounding it.

Souta had the jewel.

Souta was holding the jewel.

Souta was protecting the jewel.

Souta was alive.

She darted for the hut. She had to get in. She had to get to her little brother…

But something stopped her. To be precise, _someone_ stopped her.

The back of her dress was tugged on mid-run and she landed on the ground. The wind was knocked out of her causing her to inhale sharply as she stood up quickly and tried to keep going. This time a hand grasped her wrist and spun her around.

Inuyasha.

She glared at him angrily. "Why are you stopping me? My brother is in there!" she pointed to the blazing hut and coughed from the smoke before continuing. "Let me go now or so help me god I will-"

"I'll go."

"Nani?"

"Kagome let me go in now." His eyes dead serious.

"I can't waste time arguing with you when the fire is still in full force. You're human, your lungs will choke up in a second and even with all your miko powers the chances of you surviving are slim to nil. Whatever it is that Souta is protecting in there, I'll get it out as well. Just stay here." He let go of her and stayed there for a moment, as if to make sure she wouldn't attempt to run in or follow him regardless.

"How can you tell he's holding something?"

Inuyasha was gone. He entered the burning building and the smoke engulfed him up in an instant. All Kagome could do was stand and stare.

It hardest thing she had ever had to do in her life.

To wait.

To hold back.

To not know.

She had watched on the news as some sort of disaster, epidemic or something that threatened someone else's life happened countless times. She always felt sorry for the people who were going through it. She hadn't given much thought to the others involved.

The ones who had to wait.

The family members and the friends. The loved ones who had to anxiously hold their breath. The people who had to watch in agony and who sometimes had to go on with their own lives while another's fate hung in the balance. The ones who had sleepless nights, she hadn't realized how strong they had to be. She was already breaking down inside.

Why? Why was there a fire? Why was her brother trapped in it? Why couldn't she _do _anything! Even if she was to try and help…what could she do? She would probably make things worse.

But…

She was a miko for crying out loud! _A MIKO! _She was supposed to be able to protect the jewel. She had trained all her life to be able to guard one of the most powerful and dangerous objects in the world!

So why…why did she feel so helpless?

**

* * *

I am sorry! I know that the length of this chapter is probably very disappointing seeing as I haven't updated for almost a month! I only went on holiday for a week and when I came back I had heaps of work to catch up on! Which is a horrible excuse considering that for the last few days I've actually had barely any…**

**I'm still suffering from a bit of a writer's block. Even though I know what I have planned to happen next I just can't get around to sitting down and typing it up! I'm still getting out of the block which kinda accounts for the short chapter. Once again, I'm really sorry and _really_ annoyed at myself! I hope you still continue to read my story though because I am determined to finish it and I will update ASAP!**

**Glossary:**

**Miko – **White Magic User

**Nani – **What

**Thanks to:**

**Smiley Gurl 87**** – **Yes, I suppose it was quite mean of me to stop there! I'm sorry for not updating sooner!

**JennyKim319**– I'm glad you liked that chapter so much! It was way easier to write than this one! It was one of my favourites as well!

**InuGoddess715**– I agree, Inuyasha is a lovable idiot! He's always been stubborn in wanting to do things the hard way! In regards to when his head will be on the right way round…you'll just have to wait and see!

**Priestessmykala **– Thank you! My trip was pretty relaxing and I would hate having to go through what they have to in Japan!

**singerme5791**– The lateness of your review is nothing compared to the lateness of my chapter! Inuaysha is struggling to let go of Kikyo but that's kinda understandable seeing as she is his first love and all.

**mangadreams**– In my minds eye I can't really see Inuyasha sitting down and acting all proper in a fancy restaurant!

**Punk Rock Miko2**– I guess I've kinda made everyone really mad at Kikyo haven't I?

**CoPpErFyRmAgE**– Yay! That was the reaction I was hoping for!

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Adiosu!**

**SuperCat**


	22. Chap 22: Not Worth It

**Editor's Note: This chapter was mistakeless, so there wasn't much to do  Cat you're gonna make me go outta business if you keep writing this well! Heheheheh! My this was a very profound chap and I like how they described women! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Not Worth It **

_Why? Why was there a fire? Why was her brother trapped in it? Why couldn't she do anything! Even if she was to try and help…what could she do? She would probably make things worse._

_She was supposed to be able to protect the jewel. She had trained all her life to be able to guard one of the most powerful and dangerous objects in the world!_

_So why…why did she feel so helpless?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome watched with baited breath. Her hands clutched to her chest, her heart pounding relentlessly, her eyes tearing up with the need to blink but she wouldn't let herself. She willed herself not to miss a moment. How could she? It was the only thing she was able to do. The only thing she could do…and it wasn't helping at all.

Thoughts whirled like a hurricane in her mind. _I was brought up to be capable of defending the jewel against enemies. Enemies which I could force a barrier around, aim an arrow at, I was taught to defeat them. I practiced how to heal my allies and snatch innocent lives from the arms of death. That was what I was trained to do. Those are the enemies that I can fight with and come out victorious. But nature…I thought nature would be on my side…'_

The blazing fire, fueled by the wind, surrounded by wood and unhindered by rain told her otherwise.

Nature was tormenting her. No longer could she watch, No longer could she compel herself to stand idly by and witness destruction. So she resorted to the other option, the weaker one, she closed her eyes and saw only darkness. It was the worse thing she could have done to herself.

When Kagome closed her eyes, she shut herself in darkness. She closed her eyes and instead of spreading her other senses like instinct told her to do, she blocked them. She sealed herself off from the world and focused on nothing. Nothing. No sight of the flames. No sound of the wind. No smell of the smoke. No feeling of heat. No taste of bitter ashes.

She trapped herself in a barrier in which she would let nothing get to her. She was no use to anyone anyway. When her family needed her, she could not help. She was useless, worthless, helpless.

It is in darkness that fear takes hold of even the strongest of people and feeds on itself.

It is then, that fear has the opportunity to spread, to seep in underneath, to reach out and take a vice like grip on all dreams, all wishes, all trust and crush them till they are nothing but a memory to be hidden among shadows. It is in darkness that all weaknesses are exposed and all that was once held precious to be lost.

Kagome felt herself encompassed in the dark.

Yet even in darkness there is always hope.

Darkness is not whole.

There are cracks.

And no matter how small those cracks are, something can always break through.

It is only a matter of whether you'll let it.

"Kagome…"

Her name was whispered in a voice so small, so weak and so tired that Kagome passed it off as her imagination. The crackle of flames and the roaring of wind combined to make an illusion. Her mind played a cruel joke, giving her hope that would only be false.

"Kagome…"

She sucked in her breath when her name was uttered again, in a voice that was clearer, stronger and possessed a gruffness which could only be identified in one person.

Her eyes opened cautiously and a soft sound escaped breathlessly from her lips before she raised her eyes.

"Please."

Please don't let it be false. Please don't hurt. Please ease my pain. Let them be safe. Just…please. She prayed.

And was answered.

There stood Inuyasha. His hair tussled, his clothes singed, his shoulder bleeding. She looked past the negative and saw Inuyasha. Eyes shining, bones intact, trademark grin evident and in his arms…

Souta. He looked weak, with his clothes all but completely black and a bloody gash running up one leg…and yet – somehow, he possessed enough amazing strength as to keep his eyes bright, enough will to keep one hand grasping a glowing jewel and enough spirit to lift the other hand slowly to his sister's cheek and brush away a tear.

Then, miraculously, and in a hoarse voice which she had thought to be nothing but the crackling of fire and a rush of wind, he whispered to her…

"I'm okay."

That was all Kagome saw before knees collapsed and her eyes flooded with tears. Whatever happened next was only seen through blurry vision filled with relief and joy.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Three mismatched guys sat in a field on Friday, after training was over. One of them looked thoroughly depressed and slumped against a tree.

"She's been avoiding me." He said, running a hand through his mane of streaming silver hair.

The other two nodded.

"I can't figure out why."

One heaved a heavy sigh while the other just gave the speaker an exasperated look.

Ignoring them, the hanyou continued, "Are women ever understandable?"

The three sat in silence for a moment, contemplating the question.

"They can be…just not all the time." Spoke Miroku rather wisely, "If you chase them, they run away. If you flatter them, they get cocky, or annoyed or _somehow_ insulted. They're impulsive creatures. They're selfish and emotional and they tend to randomly say or do unpredictable things."

Kouga and Inuyasha had been listening solemnly, "Amen to that."

Miroku continued, "But they are incredibly cute."

_:Flashback:_

_Kagome froze, her arms still up in the air and her mouth slightly open. Slowly, oh so slowly, she brought her arms down to her sides and turned to her left, her face flushing, hoping that her hair would hide it._

'_She's undeniably kawaii.' He thought._

_:End Flashback:_

Miroku had a wistful smile on his face. "They smile like angels."

_:Flashback:_

"_We're surrounded by nature!" she exclaimed getting off the bus. She smiled brightly, "This place is breathtaking!"_

_Before he could stop himself Inuyasha found himself thinking, 'She has a gorgeous smile…'_

_:End Flashback:_

Kouga chipped in, also donning a wistful smile, "Men can't help but want to protect them."

_:Flashback:_

_He felt her desperately try to pull away then, to save herself from whatever compromise he had made up. She wanted to let go now…_

"_Kagome…I promise I will protect you…"_

_:End Flashback:_

"Baka."

"Who?" Miroku stared at Inuyasha feeling rather hurt, "Me?" He had thought that his words to describe a women – for once sounding un-perverted – were pretty accurate.

Inuyasha shot him a look, "Not you, although you _do_ act like one most of the time. I was talking about myself."

Kouga smirked, "So he finally admits it!" he cried flinging his hands up in triumph.

Inuyasha miraculously managed to refrain from starting a fight with Kouga, he would get back at the stupid wolf for that later. For now he had to work out why Kagome hadn't spoken to him for over a week after he had rescued her brother from the fire.

The thing that bothered him most about it was that it was only Kagome avoiding him. Sango and Ayame talked to him as usual but Kagome was never with them whenever they did. Souta thought that Inuyasha was really 'cool' on top of being his 'hero'. The thought made Inuyasha grin until he remembered visiting the boy at hospital the day after the fire. Souta had been all smiles upon seeing his idol but Kagome had been the exact opposite. As soon as she had seen Inuyasha at the door, she had offered to get Souta a drink and left without a word to Inuyasha and before he had could anything at all.

"Is…" he started anxiously, "Is she mad at me?"

Both of his friends raised their eyebrows.

"That depends," started Miroku, "What exactly have you done?" He eyed Inuyasha accusingly along with Kouga.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, "Keh," he decided to bluff, "Other than saving her brother? I haven't done a thing."

_WHAP_

That was gonna leave a mark.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He glared at the monk while raising an aggressive fist above his head aimed at him. Miroku had somehow managed to produce a golden staff out of seemingly thin air and proceeded to hit the raging hanyou again, – great, two marks - prompting the Inuyasha to growl and let out a stream of threats, each containing either the phrase 'feed you to' or 'rip off and'.

Miroku kept his cool, "If you want any help with this problem you're going to have to tell us _whole _story. No holding back Inuyasha _and,_" he decided to add for safety, "I'd advise you _not _to murder me unless you want to spend the rest of your life trying to figure this out on your own. Trust me, it _will_ take you that long. The mind of a female is a very fickle thing."

Miroku silently congratulated himself for pulling off that speech convincingly. His insides had been ready to flee after hearing the first threat Inuyasha had come up with which had mentioned something about 'tearing'. Observing Inuyasha's sharp claws, Miroku didn't doubt that he could probably shred him without breaking a sweat.

With a frustrated growl, Inuyasha calmed down, through his eyebrow did perform the occasional tick and his clenched fist twitched ever so slightly.

Heaving a long sigh he recounted to the wolf and the monk the events of Saturday night. Leaving the restaurant, eating at the park, Kagome's repetitive sighing, her anguish and…and…

His promise.

They started at him, their mouths agape.

_PUNCH_

Make that _three_ marks which would ache in the morning.

"STOP HITTING ME!" he roared, only stopping himself from pulverizing Kouga then and there at the thought of being jailed for life and never getting the chance to sort things out with Kagome, therefore making consulting the pervert and the mangy wolf in vain.

Instead, he glared fiercely at Kouga and was returned with an equally livid glare.

"You deserve it!" Kouga shouted, "How the hell can you say that you'll protect her but not love her! You don't tell a girl who's falling for you that you can't love her! That's just stupid! Give me a _good _reason why or I'll do to you tens times worse than what you threatened Miroku with!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Alright then I will! You'll be the one regretting it afterwards!"

"Bring it on!"

Miroku was forced to be the responsible one.

_WHOP_

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME WHO GETS HIT!"

"Because you're the one with the problem." Seeing Inuyasha's look which clearly said speak-fast-or-you'll-never-be-able-to-have-children Miroku rapidly went on, "What I mean to say is that we won't be able to help you if you don't fully explain everything. Which includes the reason that you say you can't love Kagome. After all, she has evidently fallen for you."

"No she hasn't." Inuyasha stated dully.

"You're only saying that because she hasn't said it to your face."

"I'm saying it because it's the truth. She can't love me." He kept his dry tone.

"And why ever not?"

There was no reply.

"Inuyasha?"

A battle raged inside Inuyasha as he tried to find a reason that wasn't some flimsy excuse.

"Because…" He paused.

"Because..?"

"I'M NOT WORTH IT!" He punched the ground in anger causing both Miroku and Kouga to still. For a flicker of a moment, Inuyasha's eyes seemed to flare red and two crimson markings burned on his cheeks. But only for a moment, so brief that they both thought it was only their imaginations.

Then again, it only ever takes a moment.

Inuyasha sprawled against the tree. He seemed tired, as if that moment had completely drained him.

"I don't deserve her love…" he murmured wearily.

Both Miroku and Kouga could tell he was still holding something back but they were smart enough not to hit him this time.

Instead, Miroku asked cautiously, "Why don't you think you deserve it?"

Inuyasha shut his eyes and both of his friends figured he wasn't about to answer. They gave each other uneasy looks. This whole thing really was taking its toll on him. Under normal circumstances, Inuyasha would've stubbornly tried to sort it out on his own. He probably would've disappeared for a week and come back with his own solution. However, after he had gotten closer to Kagome, Inuyasha had become somewhat more open about everything. It was Kagome who made him ask his friends for advice. It was Kagome who had made his eyes shine just a little bit more. It was Kagome who had made him make a promise which was almost impossible to keep.

So it shocked them when he answered with one word. One name.

"Kikyo."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**What? What? She updated? And with a long chapter? Miracles do happen!**

**Hehe…Yes I'm weird. Once again Inuyasha finds himself torn between the girl he loved and the girl he can't make out what his feelings towards her are. The idiot. Then again, you can also blame his indecisiveness on the fact that I've been watching Marmalade Boy which is choc-a-block full of lurve triangles and _many _twists.**

**Thank you to all my readers who waited patiently for this chap! I hope that this pretty long chapter is a sign that my writer's block is well and truly going. Although I probably won't be getting back into the swing of updating once a week again but I _will_ be finishing this story and I _will_ be keeping my chapters a satisfactory length! **

**Glossary:**

**Kawaii – Cute**

**Baka – Fool/Idiot**

**Hanyou – Half demon**

**Thanks to: **

Nikki Of The Fallen **– I want my own 'strange anxious dance'! It sounds fun!**

Punk Rock Miko2 **– I hope this chap explained why her powers were kinda useless.**

Priestessmykala **- Thanks for the support, it's readers like you that make me keep on writing! I got the scholarship and I almost fainted on the spot! Eheh…**

JennyKim319 **– I hope this makes up for the short chapter! Thanks for encouraging me!**

InuGoddess715 **– Unfortunately the fire doesn't seem to have brought them closer together, quite the opposite in fact. Keep rooting for them though!**

Smiley Gurl 87 **– I suppose Inuyasha just used his instinct to guess that Souta was protecting something… I actually don't know. Hmm…I think I'll try to explain that in the next chapter or so.**

lena the polka dot **– Aww! I was ecstatic when I read your review! Not to mention flattered! It's always great to get a new reader and I hope that as the plot gets thicker you won't lose interest!**

daydream14 **– Yes! That was the emotion I was going for! Don't apologise!**

mangadreams **– I'm glad you liked!**

Aliope **– Yay! New reviewer! Thanks a bunch and I hope you will continue to read my story!**

**Thank you to all my readers for sticking with me! You rock!**

**Adiosu!**

**SuperCat**


	23. Chap 23: Tell Me Where It Hurts

**Editor's Note: Warning: This Chapter is really sweet and sad, you might even find yourself crying! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song by M.Y.M.P**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

'What am I doing here?'

Her eyes roamed the room and caught sight of an incredibly happy pair of wolf demons and one ecstatic monk holding a demon slayer who was fighting back a smile in his arms.

She mentally groaned and rolled her eyes.

'_That's _why…'

"Kagome!" She heard her name being called and groaned again, this time aloud.

"Is something wrong?" a concerned voice asked, the same voice which had called out to her. "You haven't really said much since we got here-"

Kagome plastered a smile onto her face, "No!" she interrupted her date causing him to look slightly alarmed at her sudden outburst. "Err…nothing's wrong, it's just uh…the music in here is really loud and I umm…I'm getting a headache! Yeah…just a headache is all…" She resisted the urge to slap herself and instead opted to squeeze her eyes shut in the hopes that when she opened them the night would be over. No such luck.

'Haho! Way to sound like a ditz…' she glanced at her partner. 'Poor Hojo, it must suck to have a date like me…I'm making it _too_ obvious that I don't want to be here.' She wanted to kick herself.

"Would you like me to get you a drink?" Hojo asked her politely.

She nodded, feeling rather guilty about acting like this was a funeral instead of a dance. "Sure. Thanks Hojo…how about we dance after we finish the drinks?"

Hojo beamed at her and headed over to the other side of the gym to find the drinks. Before going too far however, he turned around and called over the music, "I don't want you to strain yourself though okay? We don't have to dance if you don't want to."

Kagome just smiled and nodded. Assuring him _twice _that she would be fine to dance and urging him to get the drinks before the line got too long. When he finally turned back around and continued towards the stand she heaved a long sigh. _What_ was wrong with her? She was at the summer dance with Hojo! The most popular guy in school and she actually had to _force _herself to be nice to him!

Kagome took another look at him. Sure he was cute, sweet, smart and everything; basically the perfect package, she could see why most girls in school gushed about him, not to mention he was kind. She shook her head as she watched him get behind the drink stand and help hand out sodas just to make it convenient for all the other students. He was _too_ kind. _So kind _that it made him oblivious to many things. The only thing he had done the moment they had gotten to the dance was to be _kind_ to her. He would compliment her simple white summer dress to no end saying 'it makes you look completely innocent' and 'like an angel' over and over again. And whenever she rejected his offer to dance with some lame excuse he would just give her an understanding look and a melting smile.

She nearly went mad.

Kagome could tell from the long line of students at the stand that Hojo would be detained for a while. Not that it really mattered to her; she was quite content with standing on the side and watching all the couples have fun.

Woah…

Kagome evaluated the situation.

'I'm standing by myself on the sidelines watching everyone else having fun dancing. No real surprise that they're so excited…It's not like we have 'dances' often. I was kind of looking forward to it myself last week…but last week I had expected myself to be dancing along with the rest of them. Why am I an observer? What changed?'

Almost as if on cue, the couples in front of her sidled to the side and revealed the source of Kagome's change.

Her hair trailed down her back, elegantly swaying as her body did to the slow song. Her dress was a deep red and floor length. Her arms wrapped around the neck of her partner who in turn had his arms wound around her waist. He wore black slacks and a dress shirt which matched the colour of her dress. They moved together comfortably, melding together as the colours of their outfits did.

Kikyo and Inuyasha.

If Kagome had been eating something, she would've choked.

Luckily for her, she wasn't and therefore, she did not choke. Her heart decided to do the next best thing. It froze. For a moment, Kagome just stopped. Her senses faded. She stood there, gazing at the scene in front of her shamelessly. Then something inside her snapped and she was tugged back.

'Fool…' she reprimanded herself, 'What did you expect? Inuyasha himself told you that he had accepted Kikyo's invitation. He _told_ you that it may be the last chance to see her for a while. He _told_ you that he still had feelings for her…' And so he had. The Saturday that Souta had been discharged from hospital, he had met her at the front gate and there was no way to avoid him.

She didn't know why she had been avoiding him really. Maybe it was to avoid hearing his clarification that he would protect her…without loving her.

So she had found herself standing in front of the Goshinboku whilst he had explained about Kikyo's leaving. He had reminded her of his promise.

She had accepted those.

He had then apologized…he had been _trying_ to apologize for something, but at the time he hadn't managed to get the words right. So he settled with a faint smile and a wave before he had turned around and walked away.

She had let him walk far out of her sight before she had allowed herself to shed a single tear.

His apology was the one thing she couldn't accept.

Maybe it was lucky that Inuyasha had told her this at the Goshinboku. Kagome wasn't sure whether or not she would've understood anything Inuyasha had said otherwise. Her mother had told her about the tree. About how her father had proposed to her mother there. About how hearts seemed to become more gentle at the tree. As if there were a mysterious power surrounding it. It gave Kagome strength. It made her pure.

Kagome scanned the room. Where was Hojo? She caught sight of him still cheerfully handing out drinks. But of course.

As her eyes passed over him she noticed Kikyo… Kikyo coolly brushed passed all the other students and entered the bathroom. Just as a new song began.

_What is that sad look in your eyes_

_Why are you crying_

_Tell me now, tell me now_

_Tell me, why you're feelin' this way_

'Which means Inuyasha is…' she faced forward again and surely enough Inuyasha was standing across from her. On the other side of the room. His arms crossed and his eyes scanning the room much like she had been. She had stopped scanning, focusing on him only. Something about him didn't seem right.

_I hate to see you so down_

_Is it your heart_

_Oh, that's breakin' all in pieces_

_Makin' you cry_

_Makin' you feel blue_

_Is there anything that I can do_

'Inuyasha and Kikyo…' The more Kagome thought about it the more she was sure. 'They go together perfectly.' Her eyes were downcast. 'There's no place for me in between them…'

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts _

_And I'll do my best to make it better_

_Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away_

_Just tell me where it hurts now, tell me_

'Kikyo.

Kikyo.

Kikyo…'

Kagome clenched her fists.

It would be better if Kikyo would just die!'

The world stopped revolving.

_And I love you with a love so tender_

_Oh and if you let me stay_

_I'll love all of the hurt away_

Kagome raised a shaking hand up to her face.

'Have I become such a horrible girl?'

A tear escaped.

'I must look very ugly right now…'

_Where are all those tears coming from_

_Why are they falling_

_Somebody, somebody, somebody left your heart in the cold_

_You just need somebody to hold on_

'Why did I ever meet him?'

Another tear fell.

'If I had to suffer like this…It would've been better not to have known each other at all.'

And yet.

'I still want to see him…'

She lifted her head.

_Give me a chance to put back all the pieces_

_Take your broken heart_

_Make it just like new_

_There's so many things that I can do_

Kikyo passed Inuyasha a drink.

_Is it your heart_

_Oh, that's breakin' all in pieces_

_Makin' you cry_

_Makin' you feel blue_

_Is there anything that I can do_

Kagome left.

_Is there anything I can do_

_Just tell me where it hurts now, tell me_

_And I love you with a love so tender_

_Oh and if you let me stay_

_I'll love all of the hurt away…_

'I love Inuyasha…'

As she walked away from the school she bit her lip. It hurt to hold her tears in. But it hurt even more to let them fall.

'Since when did I fall for him this hard?'

She kept going. That one thought in mind. That one question replaying over and over again. Somehow, her feet carried her up the shrine steps and she found herself in front of the Goshinboku. Here, she let herself collapse.

Here, she let herself cry.

She cried for him.

She cried for the fact that although it was her who taught him how to trust.

She cried for the fact that although it was her who made him feel comfortable.

She cried for the fact that although it was her who he had fun with.

She cried for the fact that although it was her who did all this for him…

She cried because he chose Kikyo.

And she found she was wrong, it didn't hurt as much to cry.

With that in mind she came to a resolution.

'I can't compete with her.'

Kagome stopped crying.

'And I'm not her.'

She pushed herself up on shaky legs.

'I'm not Kikyo.'

She wiped away any remaining tears.

'My heart is my own.'

She stood firm.

'I still want to see Inuyasha.'

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'I want to see him happy.'

Exhaling, she opened them.

'I want to see him smile.'

Her lips tugged upwards into a weak grin.

'Even if it means that I won't be the one by his side.'

**

* * *

I've been meaning to put that song in this story since I began it. In fact, it was my inspiration for this story! I didn't really mean for it to be used in such a sad way…When I first wrote this up, Inuyasha actually chased after her, but then it complicated things too much. **

**As some if not all of you may have noticed, I stole a few of Kagome's lines from episode 48, simply because I love that episode and also because it was another thing I intended to do when I started this story.**

**I hope I haven't disappointed anybody with this chapter! I am actually quite proud of it, especially with the fact that the song lyrics matched the moment pretty well if I do say so myself. By the way, the song is called 'Tell Me Where It Hurts' by M.Y.M.P and I in no way claim any of it. Personally I LOVE the song.**

**But enough about me!**

**Read and Review please! **

**Glossary **

**Goshinboku – God-Tree**

**Haho – Moron**

**Thanks to:**

mangadreams **– The flashbacks were actually only Inuyasha's, I just had Kouga and Miroku say the words to trigger the flashes.**

Punk Rock Miko2 **– I agree! But for the sake of the story, he has to still have feelings for her…for now…**

Priestessmykala **– But of course! Once Inuyasha always Inuyasha**

Smiley Gurl 87** – Poor Inuyasha indeed, but now it seems even poorer Kagome.**

singerme5791 **– Hehe, actually no. The story about the relationship with Kikyo is pretty much it. She was just Inuyasha's first love and he can't seem to get over it…**

daydream14 **– Wow! Way to make me blush! Thank you so much! I will do my best to write a satisfactory ending! I can't take all the credit for the description of girls; that was inspired by an episode of Marmalade Boy!**

Moolight wolf demon **– Thinking back on it now, after reading many other stories I can agree with you on how some highschool stories sound pretty cheap, if I had started the story today I might've not made them in highschool but I'm quite happy with it now! I'm very flattered that you don't think that way about my story and I will most definitely continue to write! **

PuNkKaGoMe101 **– Aye! Aye! Captain!**

InuGoddess715 **– The fire incident and the confession were both unexpected even for me and I really had no idea where I was gonna go from there. You in as much suspense as me as to how this story will continue!**

JennyKim319 **– Everyone seems to love the flashbacks! I'm glad they had such a good effect on you!**

non of your biz **– Yay! New reader! Thank you very much! I can't wait until I finish it either!**

KiokoInoue **– It feels supergood to be a writer when I reviewers like you! Your responses are always such fun to read!**

angelofsongs **– Lol, yes, a bit of a two-timer without realizing it!**

**Thank you to each and every person who reads! My love goes out to all of you!**

**Adiosu!**

**SuperCat**


	24. Chap 24: Those Haunting Red Eyes

**Editor's note: For the late update it is partly my fault! You see, your author has influenced me to put things off so yeah I finally got around to editing! (bows in apology)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Those Haunting Red Eyes**

_The breeze blew haunting tunes through the leaves and cold winds bit flesh. The stench of blood hung in the air leaving a metallic taste on the tip of her tongue._

_Red eyes gleamed at her. Unforgiving eyes…eyes which had seen to hell and back. She never looked away and neither did they. _

_She was defenseless. She was weak. All her energy had been drained and she had no way to protect herself. The red eyes leered. And suddenly, she could see the face that those eyes were apart of._

_His lips curved upwards._

'_You have no where to run…_

_No one to save you…_

_Nothing to stop me…_

_You are alone…'_

Kagome leapt up. Her eyes wide open and her fists clenched, gripping so hard on her bed sheets that she could feel her nails dig into her palm through them. She was covered in cold sweat and her breathing was ragged. And the worse thing was…

She couldn't remember it. Her dream was now nothing but a blur in her mind. Nothing but red… Red eyes… She shut her eyes and immediately blood red ones leered back at her, she jolted and her eyes snapped back open.

_Whose eyes? _

She shivered involuntarily and glanced at her alarm clock. 5:09 am. Kagome cursed softly under her breath. She'd never get back to sleep after that dream. Nightmare more like. Kagome was never really a morning person but it didn't seem like she had much of a choice this time.

As Kagome did all of her morning routine mechanically her mind wandered off to the dream. A sense of déjà vu overcoming her. She had only ever had a dream like that once before. Kagome stopped brushing her locks and sat on her bed while the pieces of her memory from that day dropped into her head, filling up the gaps she had purposefully made. She remembered doing all this before. Waking up from a dream she couldn't remember. A dark sort of dream, one that made her tremble and one that tugged at the back of her mind. She recalled looking at her clock. 5:09… the numbers were the same.

That had been the day her father had died.

Kagome shut her eyes tightly. Her mind throbbed with memories. The incident that had led to her father's to death was almost a replica of what she had dreamed. Her dream on that fateful day had been a warning. An omen. Kagome buried her head in her hands. If only she could remember what her dream had been about this morning. Then she'd know…Then maybe she could prevent whatever was bound to happen today. The first time she had ignored it, just a nightmare that was now over. That had been a truly foolish decision.

She recalled thinking that morning that whatever had happened in that dream had been unimportant. She hadn't thought much of it even when flashes of the dream kept plaguing her in the back of her mind. She hadn't thought about it even when the hairs on the back of her neck pricked all day long. She hadn't thought about it even though her cat Buyo had been acting odd that morning. But then…as she watched her father pass away…the dream had come back to her. She remembered watching as realization dawned on her. Thinking…if only I had tried to remember, maybe I could've stopped it. If only I had seen the signs. If only I hadn't been a fool…if only…

Kagome ran her hands through her hair in frustration. What had her dream been? What was about to happen today? Who…? Who would she lose today?

As much as she wanted to figure it out, Kagome had to push aside those thoughts. Because she was certain. She was sure that try as she might, she would be unable to work out her dream, like last time. But at least today, she had the chance to learn from her mistake, today, she would be alert.

Kagome reached beneath her pillow and pulled out a small pouch. Opening it and tipping it upside down the small pink jewel she kept inside of it slid out into the palm of her hand. It still amazed her to this day.

_Small enough to fit in a nutshell, but with enough power to destroy the world. _

And _she_ was entrusted with its safety.

Since the hut for the jewel had burnt down, Kagome had secured it onto a string of beads and wore it as a necklace whenever she left the house. It was safer that way.

Kagome was reminded of the day Inuyasha had saved her brother. After Souta had been checked into the hospital, Inuyasha had asked about the jewel, she smiled to herself as she recalled his eyes widening in awe and his sincere promise not to say a word about it to anyone.

The miko was snapped out of her reverie as the jewel glowed softly in her hand for a moment and then settled down. _Odd._ Fastening the Shikon no Tama around her neck firmly, she quickly cast a concealing spell over it before picking up her bow and quiver of arrows which lay in the corner of her room. She grinned; it had been a while since she had last done some archery practice.

Kagome went to the kitchen and after a minute of debating she poured herself a bowl of Kellogg's Kombo's for breakfast, ignoring the other option of a banana. She would probably eat a second breakfast when she got back from the field seeing it would still be early when she got back, but she also knew that she would need energy for her practice. Finishing the bowl sooner than she realized, Kagome washed up and left the house. She was about to double back and write a note to her mother telling her where she would be before remembering that her family had gone to visit her aunt in the neighboring town for the weekend. While walking to the archery field she let her thoughts drift. Drift toward the night before.

_She cried because he chose Kikyo._

That had hurt. No, it had done worse than just hurt. It had _ached_. It made her feel bitter inside, but at the same time it made her calm. It relieved her to know that Inuyasha had someone to love and that that someone loved him in return.

_Love._

It made her happy that Inuyasha could smile for someone. It made her content to know that Inuyasha had been well and truly healed. For some reason that killed her. But she wouldn't be selfish.

Once again, her thoughts were broken; the jewel had emitted another soft glow. This time Kagome didn't brush it aside, was this another warning? Kagome reached behind her with one arm and tightly gripped her bow as she spread her senses and probed the area around her, her other hand ready to grab an arrow. For a second she thought she could feel an unusual presence, but as soon as she had felt it, it was gone. Regardless, the thought of such a presence being connected to her dream had her on edge until she reached the archery field.

The field belonged to the Sango's family and it was surrounded by many other training fields for different forms of defense and combat. Kagome waved to a couple of other early risers whom she recognized and who were already training in other fields. As she unlocked the gate to the archery field Kagome let herself relax a little.

Sango's family knew of her responsibility. Lining herself up in front of one of the targets Kagome reassured herself, if anything happened, she would be helped by all the taiji's here.

Still, Kagome knew something was amiss when she nocked her first arrow and let it fly. It hit the target with a definite _thunk_. Right on the edge of the widest ring.

* * *

An excruciatingly annoying two hours passed, it had gone downhill from her first shot. As arrow after arrow was released they went increasingly further from the centre. Any arrow that hit the target fell off two seconds later and every other arrow missed completely.

At first Kagome had assumed that her bowstring was slack, but even after tightening it nothing changed. Frustration rippled through her body in tsunami-like waves. Kagome felt like she was a pitcher in a baseball game where the ball felt like lead, she continued to make fouls, the strike zone was a centimetre wide and the crowd wouldn't stop jeering. She hadn't done this badly since she was six!

Luckily for her there was no one who dared approach the archery field whilst she was in such bad form. Usually there would be a couple of other archers training with her, but almost immediately upon coming within seeing range of Kagome and watching her growl as yet another arrow went on hiatus they would back away hastily. Everyone knew an angry miko when they saw one, especially if she was practically fizzling with raging energy.

It was only after Sango (a young frightened demon-exterminator-in-training had rushed off to find the only person likely to help) had come to her with herbal tea and soothing words that Kagome started to calm down. After waiting till the miko had drunk all her tea and stopped muttering curses at her bow, Sango left and Kagome began to reflect on her condition.

She massaged the temples on her forehead with her fingers, her eyes closed as her thoughts roamed. Was it because of Inuyasha and Kikyo? Yes, she had to admit that she was sad about it, more than sad really…but something like that had never ruined her archery skills. And she had already resolved that. Kagome could shoot an arrow in her sleep if she had to!

Emotions usually made Kagome stronger. Anger, sadness, joy - she was able to channel any of those into an arrow and release it all. Archery was her vent, so why was it making her worse today?

_Red eyes gleamed at her._

Kagome blinked.

If her waning skills in archery had something to do with that dream…

She stood up with purpose in her bright eyes. There was no way she was going to let her guard down today. If she couldn't shoot an arrow right, how was she supposed to stop whatever her dream had foretold from happening?

There was no way she was going to let her unconscious state get the better of her. Kagome picked up her bow once again and slid an arrow out of her quiver, she nocked it, pulled the bowstring back as far as it would allow and let it fly. Her determination filled the arrow till it glowed a bright pink. It hit the target with a definite _thunk_.

Bullseye.

* * *

He sat on the trunk of the tree, waiting. _Goshinboku. _The word rung in his mind. He had heard about this tree before, _she _had told him about it.

His senses left him as he saw the very girl plaguing his mind walk towards the tree. She hadn't caught sight of him yet so he was free to observe her without interruption. A worn but well-loved bow was slung over her shoulder, along with a quiver of arrows; there was a slight spring in her step, as if she was pleased with herself.

She stopped a few metres away from the tree, from the look on her face he could tell she had sensed something.

_Probably me. _He thought.

He leapt down from the tree, right in front of her, there eyes met.

_Red eyes._

Kagome's hands darted to her back and before she knew it she had nocked the arrow and aimed it at him.

Inuyasha jumped back in shock. Kagome imitated him a second later.

"I didn't mean to-" he started.

"G-gomen, I don't know-" she stuttered.

They looked at each other and then at the weapon in her hands which she still held ready.

"Whoa."

Kagome instantly lowered her bow and loosened the bowstring. Confusion swept over her face.

_He has gold eyes…_

Inuyasha smirked, momentarily forgetting the reason he was there, "Do I scare you that much?"

She shook her head, for two reasons, as an answer to his question and to clear her mind, "No. You just caught me off guard." She replied indignantly.

He continued to smirk, "That's odd. I could swear that you seem almost _too _guarded today. Especially with the way you just reacted." He smirk turned into a frown as she failed to reply.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern obvious.

"What are you doing here?" The question slipped out without a thought, but it brought both of them to their senses. _He chose Kikyo._

_I have to tell her._

It was quiet for a moment, neither of them spoke, and then…

"I'm leaving."

She looked up, incredulously.

"You're joking right?" she blurted.

He shook his head, no lies hidden in his eyes. In fact, his eyes told all.

Regret, sadness, conflict, doubt, pain and a _flicker_ of something else….

"I'm leaving with Kikyo this afternoon."

She couldn't look him in the eye any longer.

"That's all I wanted to tell you…"

She had thought it couldn't have hurt more than it had yesterday, but as Inuyasha stood before her, so close but growing so distant, Kagome felt her pain increase with every second. It was as if he had re-opened the wound and rubbed it with salt.

"Gomen for telling you so late Kagome. It seems…that I've broken my promise."

He waited for her to say something. He _needed_ her to say something. Her silence cut him deep.

"Baka Inuyasha." She looked up and the sight caused him to go numb. He saw what he had only seen once before and a sight it killed him to see. Her eyes were so cold and bleak, so void of feeling or life. This was not the Kagome he knew. Where was that sparkle; that soft sorrow buried beneath that wild joy?

He had done it again.

She walked passed him as he stood statue still, sliding her bow and arrow back in place as she left.

_I can't let her walk away this time._

He spun around and grabbed her shoulder, about to turn her to face but she slapped his hand off.

"Kagome-"

She cut him off, without turning around and in a curt tone; she spoke, "_Wakare_, Inuyasha."

**

* * *

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! It's been over a month! I would've had this chapter up about two weeks ago had it not been for my lazy editor! Ah wells, this chapter probably would've been missing something if it hadn't been for her anyway. Hehe, just so you know, they really _do _have _Kellogg's_ in Japan and I sure don't own it! The next chapter is well on its way so don't give up in me!**

**Glossary:**

**Nock – to place an arrow on the bowstring**

**Wakare – Farewell**

**Goshinboku – God-Tree **

**Gomen – Sorry**

**Baka – Idiot/fool**

**Miko – Priestess**

**Thanks to:**

JennyKim319 **– I was hoping that everyone would like the song!**

InuGoddess715 **– It was a hard chapter to write, especially having to put Kagome through so much pain she didn't deserve. **

PuNkKaGoMe101 **– Lol! Short and to the point, keep reading to find out.**

mangadreams **– Yes, my chapters seem to just be getting more sad…**

Punk Rock Miko2 **– Well, she does have to be pretty selfless in order to be able to carry so much responsibility over something like the jewel.**

Missloveable **– Girl, you're supposed to be crying over my chapter! But yeah, I did see Steve Irwin's memorial service, it's kinda surreal that he's just gone don'tcha think?**

daydream14 **– That has to be one of the most flattering reviews I've ever had. Thank you so much! I'm so honored that I was able to make you feel that way!**

Smiley Gurl 87 **– Hehe…you have got to be one of my most enthusiastic readers! **

singerme5791 **– It's never really crossed my mind to write about Inuyasha POV, I think that'd be too hard for me. If he were to acknowledge her, how do you think either of them would've acted? That's one of the things I struggled to think about and was just too hard for me to answer!**

Aliope **– I have, I have! Don't make yourself stay up too late! My story will still be here the next day!**

**Adiosu!**

**SuperCat**


	25. Chap 25: Dear Priestess

**Editor's note: **What a FABASTIC chap! (Inside joke) Sad though! And scary! But overall enjoyable to read!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Dear Priestess **

_I can't let her walk away this time. _

He spun around and grabbed her shoulder, about to turn her to face but she slapped his hand off.

"Kagome-"

She cut him off, without turning around and in a curt tone; she spoke, "**Wakare, Inuyasha." **

_

* * *

Baka_

_Baka Inuyasha..._

_BAKA!_

Were those really the last words she would ever say to him?

_No_, after that, she had said something else.

_Wakare._

Bitter sobs racked her weakened frame. Kuso. Why wasn't it over yet? Why didn't it just end? She had told herself yesterday that she was fine with letting him go. She had told herself that…that…damnit! None of it mattered anymore. It was over.

As long as _he_ was happy.

As long as she could _see_ him smile...

There lay the problem. He had left and she would never see him again.

After he had left, Kagome found a reason to justify her actions. She had been in shock when she had called Inuyasha an idiot, when she had looked at him with lifeless eyes, when she had said…

_Wakare_

She had done it all in disbelief.

She hadn't been able to comprehend it. It had been so surreal…The way he had said it to her. In such a calm manner, despite what she had read in his eyes. He could just leave her like that. He could just follow Kikyo. He could just overlook how _she _must've felt.

He could just…

He could just…

"_It seems…that I've broken my promise."_

He could just break her heart…

That's when the shock had worn off. And grief had flooded through her.

She remembered everything about Inuyasha. Every moment she had spent with him…Every insult she had thrown at him. Everything about him. His hair that any girl would've killed for. His smirk that never wavered. His confidence in his own fighting skills. His beautiful golden eyes…

Oh Kami…his eyes.

Even though he would shadow his eyes if he closed off, even though he would turn his eyes away when something pained him…his eyes never lied. Honest eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes.

And after she remembered his eyes, everything leading up to that moment had played like a montage in her mind.

_**Flash**_

_"Watch where you're going wench!" shouted a disgruntled Inuyasha._

_**Flash**_

"_My name isn't wench Takahashi! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me!"_

"_Why should I bother to remember that? Wench suits you perfectly fine."_

_**Flash**_

_Inuyasha face her and before he knew it, "Nani? You saying you wouldn't wanna be with me?" _

_Kagome stared at him as if he had grown wings, "You saying you want me to be with you?" _

_**Flash**_

"_Jelly buns! You said told me! Jelly buns in room 2-C! Inuyasha is far from a jelly bun!"_

_**Flash**_

_Kagome was left standing by the bus feeling a little lost by Inuyasha's sudden mood change, "Oh well… good things can't last forever," she muttered. 'There is no real reason for us to not get along… I suppose that we always just bump into each other at the wrong time. Maybe this trip will make it different, maybe it might not be so bad after all…"_

_**Flash**_

_He made a great running leap and heard Kagome gasp, from their height the tops of the trees as a flock of birds emerged from the branches, the river was clear enough to see the fish swimming in it and a wave of cherry blossom leaves blew under them._

_During one of the jumps Kagome, feeling adventurous spoke up, "Hey… Inuyasha? Does this mean we're friends now?" she asked cautiously._

"_Yeah," he answered, "I'd like that."_

_**Flash**_

"_Uh… hey. Listen, you shouldn't really listen to what I say most of the time. Oh crap that doesn't work. I mean. Okay listen to what I'm saying now but don't listen to what I say when I'm arguing or when I'm pissed off. I tend to let words spew out of my mouth and I say a lot of things I don't mean…" he finished still not looking at her._

_**Flash**_

"_Did you just say my name?" She exclaimed shocked._

"_I think I did… Why? Shouldn't I? Do you prefer wench, wench?" He sneered with a mock glint in his eye._

"_Do you prefer the wrath of a miko Inuyasha? Cos' if you're being serious then I won't hesitate." She threatened returning the challenge._

"_Ooo… Touché, Lady Priestess, touché…" he said giving her a joking bow._

_**Flash**_

"_Do you want me to leave Inuyasha? Will that stop you shouting?" she retorted furiously._

"_Yes! That could help! I never want to see your face again!"_

_**Flash**_

_Finally, Inuyasha looked back at her and spoke, "Do you really think that's the type of person I am?"_

_Kagome faced him once more, her eyes searching his face, but not his eyes, "I can't be sure..."_

_**Flash**_

_Kagome bit her lip and stared at a floating cherry blossom, 'Does anyone in this world have an easy life? Inuyasha… if only you knew the responsibility, the burdens that I carry. If only you knew, would you feel the same way about me?' _

_**Flash**_

_He heard her muffled voice say, "Don't be hurt Inuyasha. It pains me too."_

_Confused, he tentatively wrapped his arms around her in what he hoped was a reassuring embrace._

'_Kagome…' Inuyasha thought, his eyes softening._

_**Flash **_

'_Oh no.' thought Kagome, 'Please don't tell me we're going to go back to the way things were, I can deal with him not liking me back for now, but I don't want to lose this…this thing that we have! This weirdly beautiful friendship we share.'_

_You already lost your friendship the moment you admitted to yourself that you liked him._

_**Flash**_

"_Because anyone with three brain cells would be able to see that you two fit together like candles on a birthday cake!" burst Ayame, flinging her hands up for emphasis._

"_You're made for one another. No matter how stupidly cheesy that sounds." Sango said calmly, greatly contrasting Ayame's extravaganza._

_**Flash**_

"_Kagome…" Inuyasha struggled to speak, but he forced himself to say it, "Arigato Kagome, for making me grin, for twisting my conscience and forcing me to think so hard my brain hurts, for giving me memories I can cherish, for listening to my unimportant babblings, for caring enough to cry…"_

_**Flash**_

"_You self-centered, ignorant prick! Where do you get off stringing me along like this! Make up your mind already! Because I've made up mine! Don't be so cocky Inuyasha, the truth is I don't like you anymore. For the simple reason that you can't just leave things be. I don't know what was going through my mind before and Kami knows I tried to make sense of it." Her voice softened, "I just don't think you and I would ever make it to more than just friends. We're just too much for each other…"_

_**Flash**_

_Inuyasha grinned, "Baka." Unexpectedly he scooped her up bridal style and stood up._

"_Inuyasha! Put me down! What are you doing?" she tried to fight the blush building up in her face, she was fighting a losing battle._

_**Flash**_

_He licked his lips nervously and their eyes made contact, "You look…" he fumbled for words, "You look nice." That was probably the best compliment Inuyasha's mind could come up with for the moment. In truth, he didn't know if words would justify how she looked. Simplistic beauty was close, but Inuyasha was too stubborn to say it to her face._

_**Flash**_

"_Kagome…I promise I will protect you…"_

_**Flash**_

_There stood Inuyasha. His hair tussled, his clothes singed, his shoulder bleeding. She looked past the negative and saw Inuyasha. Eyes shining, bones intact, trademark grin evident and in his arms…_

_**Flash**_

_Her arms wrapped around the neck of her partner who in turn had his arms wound around her waist. He wore black slacks and a dress shirt which matched the colour of her dress. They moved together comfortably, melding together as the colours of their outfits did._

_Kikyo and Inuyasha._

_**Flash**_

"_I'm leaving."_

They had had a routine. Fight. Make-up. Fight. Make-up. Fight. Make-up. And each time they renewed their friendship, it seemed only to get stronger. As did her feelings towards him… but this time…this time…

Fight…

He was gone.

And as much as Kagome thought that she had cried herself dry the other night, she knew it was far from over. Her tears wouldn't stop until she accepted it completely.

Inuyasha really had left her. She had told herself that she was okay with that. Okay with him being with Kikyo but she wasn't.

And he wasn't even here for her to tell him that anymore.

It was too late.

Gone.

Kagome smiled weakly through her tears.

"_Gomen."_

He had said it. Kagome couldn't remember Inuyasha apologizing very often before. He was never one to easily admit his mistake. Kagome had done that to him. She had stopped him from being to stubborn. Kagome had changed him.

And he had left her.

* * *

It was another two hours before Kagome stopped sobbing. Another twenty minutes before the hiccups receded. Another half hour before she had the strength to get up from her bed. Another forty minutes before she could get up again after falling back into crying upon seeing her tear soaked pillow. 

Eventually Kagome managed to get up without collapsing back onto her bed. She was able to take a long hot bath which helped her immensely. It didn't completely wash away all her pain, but it helped nonetheless.

As she dried her hair after dressing, Kagome thought about what she should do.

A walk.

That's what she needed.

A long walk outside in the fresh air. Maybe she would jog or run instead. Something- _anything _that kept her mind occupied. She knew that she would think about Inuyasha again at some point. But for now, she had thought about him enough. She had cried over him _enough_. At this point in time, thoughts of the hanyou who held and crushed her heart in his hands had already worn her out **_enough_**.

Examining herself one last time in the mirror, Kagome decided that she didn't look horrible enough not to show her face in public. But the pain had taken its toll on her. Her face was a bit _too _pale not to mention slightly swollen. Her eyes were more than a little red rimmed.

Red eyes.

The dream…it seemed so small now, so trivial in comparison to all that she had just experienced with Inuyasha. What did a dream matter? If it wouldn't let her remember was it had been about what was the point in trying? What was the point in worrying about it? The time on her clock…coincidence. Paranoia.

With those thoughts in mind Kagome left the house unarmed and unguarded; dismissing the little voice in her head which pleaded with her: _nothing is a coincidence._

She wandered aimlessly. Walking through small parks filled with small wooden playgrounds and small sandpits. She avoided the larger, well-known parks, too many people there and although Kagome wanted to keep her mind occupied, and talking with a friend would definitely accomplish that, she hadn't worked up enough willpower to pretend to be cheerful and keep conversations flowing.

This is how Kagome found herself in the middle of a secluded park. Frozen in her spot as she sensed an overwhelmingly powerful aura. One filled with so much evil Kagome wanted to be sick. Everything around suddenly felt threatening and she could hardly breath as a being of darkness materialized on the other end of the park. A figure, indistinguishable beneath a white baboon pelt and full-faced mask, revealing only his eyes.

Red Eyes.

And with that, all thoughts of the afternoon events flew from her mind.

Instinct took over Kagome as she created a shield around herself. Whoever or whatever this was, from the enormity of its power, Kagome knew what they were after.

"A wise move _priestess_." It spoke mockingly, "I'm afraid that won't hold up long against me however." It was a male voice and Kagome almost thought she recognized it…

"What do you want with me?" Kagome spoke defiantly, deciding to play dumb, perhaps it wasn't after…

He laughed sinisterly, "Don't fool yourself priestess. I know you possess the Jewel of Four Souls. The _Shikon no Tama. _Do not try to play games with me."

Kuso. So he knew. Kagome evaluated her situation. The _thing _in the baboon pelt obviously knew about jewel. He was also aware that she was a miko. And the way he showed up and stated what he knew was also a show of his power. He had managed to find the jewel despite her concealing spell, he knew she was a miko, he believed he had enough power to defeat her and he had managed to appear before her without her detecting him beforehand.

_Shit._

She needed to stall.

"How do you know about it?" she asked roughly.

The figure paused before it responded, Kagome had the feeling that it knew she was stalling, but he answered nonetheless. Confidence and evil radiated from his very being. It was all she could do to hold up her shield and try frantically to come up with some way to escape. To get help from Taiji's that had promised to come to her aid when the time came. How could she get in contact with them?

"I've always known that the jewel had never been completely destroyed priestess." The way he addressed her, always saying _priestess _as if her title was a joke, he was trying to intimidate her! The thought made her want to grin in irony, despite his obvious advantages Kagome wouldn't give in. She would find a way out of this.

The masked man continued, unaware of the thought's running through the girl's mind. He knew he had the upper hand. The girl was weaponless and still weak after her breakdown earlier. Yes, he knew all about that as well. Foolish girl.

"I must admit, you have managed to hide the jewel well priestess." He drawled.

There was that word again, determination grew within her.

"At first I had no idea it was you who was given the task to protect the jewel. In fact, I thought it was another miko entirely. I believe that you know her well enough priestess. The miko named _Kikyo."_

_Nani?_

That had caught her off guard and he took his chance. In a second something whipped at her through her weakened shield and Kagome only just managed to quickly dodge it and force another barrier around herself. She watched as he retracted what seemed like a root back underneath his baboon pelt. It moved unlike anything she had ever seen before. It was not simply an oddly shaped weapon. It was more like a tentacle, like it was a _part _of him. Kagome fought back a shiver. He was not a human; he was a demon, worse than any other she had ever encountered.

He laughed mockingly again, "Impressive reflexes dear priestess. It seems I have missed my chance to get you in a single blow. However, I am pleased to see I have not failed completely."

Kagome observed the damage he had done in silence. A cut on her shoulder, not deep but I still hurt and it still bled. Kagome cringed inwardly, any deeper and she wouldn't have been able to use her bow. That is, if she ever got one before he completely minced her.

"Am I wrong in thinking that I will not get the chance to see you drop your guard once again dear priestess?" he was tempting her to speak, he wanted a response.

_Like a big bully in the school playground. _She thought wryly. I'll give you what you want for now.

She spoke calmly and eloquently but laced her voice with the faintest of quivers, just to let him believe that he was getting to her. She had noticed a change in him. "It is not likely that I will drop my guard again. Though I am curious, why did you believe it to be Kikyo and not I?"

He paused again, as if trying to detect some sort of code in her words. The quiver in her voice seem to have worked though as he continued, assured that he was getting to her. "She seemed more suited to it, _dear priestess_." Kagome had to bite her tongue in order not to laugh. After dodging his attack, he had taken to adding something to her title _'dear', _he was definitely trying to intimidate her.

_I need to get help._

_Inuyasha._

_Baka! He's gone and he wouldn't be any help to me if he was here anyway._

_Liar._

"Kikyo," he began, startling Kagome from her thoughts, "Was a refined priestess, well respected and powerful. I analyzed her as most fitting to bear the responsibility of the jewel. I could tell that she would be able to control it. That she would be able to maintain its safety without compromising it for any of her own wants." He paused for a moment, realizing that his voice had been getting louder and angrier as he continued.

_I wonder why…_

"Yes, it seemed to me that she would the perfect protector of such an item. Imagine my surprise, dear priestess, that, after the task of finally penetrating her weakness, I discover that the jewel had never been left in her care at all."

The figure seemed to enjoy drawling on about his trials. Which was fine by her. It gave her time to think. Now, how could she contact someone?

_Telepathy._

"No, not in Kikyo's hands, but in another young girl. You. I can see that you closely resemble Kikyo. In appearance only of course. You have not Kikyo's intelligence. Nor her sensibility. Certainly not her grace. Ha! You're a mockery of her!" he raised an arm under his pelt, gesturing at her to emphasize his point.

Kagome's temper flared. How dare he! What right did he have to-

She checked herself in time. He was trying to get her to lash out. To drop her guard again. She silently congratulated herself in not falling for his ploy. He was waiting for a response.

"You seem to have put much thought into that comparison _sir._" She had yet to figure out who he was, which was a great disadvantage. His voice tingled her memory but didn't reveal itself, she did not know her enemy. "I may not be like Kikyo in each and every way. But I know I am equal in her power, if not more so, how did you track me down?" Her voice hinted false anger, only to satisfy his apparent need for authority.

"I must credit you on your ability to conceal the jewel dear priestess…" He went on to drawl about the troubles he went to track down the traces of power and energy the jewel left and something or other at which point Kagome zoned out. She needed to contact Sango.

Telepathy had been an ability not commonly practiced among many miko's of the current era. Kagome had been taught the skill at a young age but had never really been good at it. She cursed herself now for neglecting to practice.

_Concentrate._

She reminded herself.

_Clear your head._

She kept her eyes forward, straight in the direction of the baboon pelted figure. To him, it seemed that she was staring at him, as if afraid to look away, in reality, she was looking behind him. Far off into the distance. Through streets and alleyways her mind traveled, trying to find her target. Past trees, people, homes and many other buildings.

_Where the hell are you Sango?_

At this point in time, the red eyed figure was now droning on about the fire which burnt down the hut and had caused Kagome to have to carry it with her everywhere. That had made his task much easier. Kagome only half-heard this, not fully comprehending what he was telling her. The figure talked still more, what he said, Kagome could not be sure because it was then that she found her friend.

Sango was in a field, practicing with Hiraikotso along with someone else Kagome did not pay attention to.

_Sango!_

Her friend did not hear her.

_Sango! Listen!_

All Kagome needed was for Sango to hear one word form her. One sound from Kagome's message to reach her ears and Kagome knew that Sango would be able to find her.

_Sango help me!_

_The taiji turned her head, stopping in the movement of throwing Hiraikotso-_

That was all Kagome had time to see before she was pulled out of her trance by the figures question.

"Would it interest you to know that Kikyo has the same weakness as you, _dear priestess_?"

**

* * *

Dun dun dun! A super-extra long chap for all my beloved readers who had to wait over a month for this chap! I hope this makes it up to you. You can all probably tell who the villain is but seeing as Kagome has never seen him in his baboon pelt it's not like she can automatically know. And yes, I know that the evil guy usually doesn't talk that much but she needs to stall! **

**I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT I AM! I had actually done this chap weeks ago but I thought I had already posted it! Gomen gomen gomen! I hope you haven't lost interest! **

**My editor has gone on holiday (lucky her) so, sadly, we won't be hearing from her in a while.**

**Glossary:**

**Nani – **What

**Miko – **White Magic User

**Taiji – **Exterminator

**Kuso – **Damn

**Baka – **Idiot/Stupid

**Wakare – **Farewell

**Gomen – **Sorry

**Thanks to:**

Smiley Gurl 87 **– I don't think she would've listened to him even if he had yelled.**

young kagome **– The one thing I seem incapable of doing.**

KawaiiInuyasha14841 **– This time I'm the late one. I'll see how the ass kicking goes…**

daydream14 **– Aahh!! I don't deserve such words of praise! Thank you a thousand times over! You make an excellent poet!**

Angelaine** – I am not much of an InuKik fan myself but you'll have to wait and see how the story pans out.**

InuGoddess715** – I don't think I would be able to stand Inuyasha at this point either but hopefully he will come to his senses, you'll see in the next chap! Or the one after that…not too sure atm.**

Priestessmykala – **Trust me, it was sad to write.**

Punk Rock Miko2 **- he will, soon enough.**

DmonXtrmN8r **– Inuyasha seems to have the worst sense of timing, hopefully he will be able to make up for it soon enough.**

13hanyou girl13 **– I'm sorry for not updating! Please keep reading anyway!**

**Adiosu!**

**SuperCat**


	26. Chap 26: Light or Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Light or Darkness**

_Sango help me!_

_The taiji turned her head, stopping in the movement of throwing Hiraikotso-_

That was all Kagome had time to see before she was pulled out of her trance by the figures question.

"Would it interest you to know that Kikyo has the same weakness as you, _dear priestess_?"

* * *

The miasma surrounding them was dark and thick. It emanated nothing but evil. Greed, malice, revenge, spite, horror, injustice, vindictiveness, retribution, fear... She was immersed in it. If it had been any normal person they would have crumbled within seconds. Their throats would have been choked and strangled in terror. Their bodies would have been drowned by cruelty. Their hearts would have been crushed in sin. Their souls consumed by hate. 

_Yet even in darkness there is always hope._

Kagome's spirit was not dampened and her determinations rose its hackles against the miasma. Whilst she fought the darkness that her attacker lived off of, she was still able to figure out the weakness that he implied.

_Inuyasha…_

The one weakness that both Kikyo and herself shared. The one guy who had unlocked hearts of two girls who had sworn never to be mislead by trifles such as attraction, romance…love. The one person who Kagome longed to be beside always.

"What have you done to him?" she demanded, momentarily forgetting her own circumstances.

He struck again, this time aiming directly for her middle and managed to slash the back of her legs and she flipped backwards reflexively. Kagome let out a sharp breath as she landed and it was all she could do to not completely collapse from the impact of her legs hitting the ground and the cut ripping further open. Once again she reinforced her barrier and cursed her stupidity in letting her guard down for the second time.

She didn't need to look at her legs to assess the damage, the pain was enough. Two gashes, deeper than the one to her shoulder, bled on the calf of each leg. Her legs wanted desperately to buckle but she willed them not to as she glared unflinchingly at her attacker whilst tearing off the sleeves of her shirt. She silently crouched down, never once taking her eyes off the masked figure and keeping the barrier up, she tied the torn sleeves around her wounds and tightened them securely. All the while thoughts rampaging through her mind.

He gazed at her condescendingly, "So I was not wrong in suspect-"

"Oh will you just _shut up_?" The words flew out of her mouth before she could reel them back in, but once begun, she found it impossible to stop. To hell with stalling, this Mr. High-and-Mighty had drawled long enough, "Okay I get it! You know how much I care for that foolish idiot and so you decided to take him away from me. Just like you did with Kikyo. There's no doubt that she was at her weakest and filled with guilt when she realized she had betrayed him am I right?" she didn't wait for a reply, like rehearsed lines for a play words spilt forth from her.

"How _convenient_ for you to discover that Inuyasha had also captured me as well. The true bearer of the jewel, and this time you didn't even have to do anything! You just sat back, watching and waiting as I fell for him only for him to return to the girl who broke him!" this speech would've been perfectly accompanied by tears of rage, frustration, anger and remorse if only Kagome hadn't been determined not to shed another tear for _him, _besides, it would be selfish of her to still want him now that she was sure Kikyo needed him as much as she did.

The masked man waited patiently, this girl was working herself up without his aid at all, any moment now...

"And just as I was at my worst: unguarded, unarmed and distracted, you swoop down and try to intimidate me!" She stamped her foot down, not wincing as pain shot through her from her calf, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Silence reigned as the Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself and the masked man made sure she was done. "I am one known as Naraku." He stated coldly. "I believe that we have both spoken enough now."

With that he began his assault which surprised her, she had expected him to produce his own barrier and try to overtake hers with his own. This time no root-like tentacle sprang forth, instead he charged at her, faster than she had expected, Kagome's barrier faltered as a sword was drawn from underneath the pelt and implanted in the shell of her barrier but it did not penetrate it completely. He had only been testing the waters and as Naraku withdrew his sword he was satisfied to see that the miko's barrier sparked wildly.

_Sango, where are you?_

Naraku charged again and the blade sunk into her barrier, pushing Kagome back along with the barrier, the force of his blows were too strong for her to hold out much longer. She kept herself from wincing but both blows had affected Kagome more than she let on. The barrier was a form of her own bones. The strength of her inner body projected out; if she took the next blow and persisted in keeping up the barrier…she would splinter inside out. She cringed in her mind.

_What a pretty picture._

Naraku had pulled away and swiftly ran at her again, but Kagome was ready. As soon at the tip of the blade made contact with her barrier Kagome dropped it and leapt to the side, the pain in her shoulder and legs not forgotten as she rolled and stood up again. Naraku found himself charging into nothing. He almost wanted to laugh at the girl's impudent will to keep going. She had nothing now. She was still weaponless and now with less energy than she had begun with!

But Kagome's thoughts were the complete opposite as she looked up at the sky behind.

_Light or darkness._

Hiraikotso sliced through the air aimed directly at Naraku from behind but slashes of light came to meet it from the side and diverted the attack. Sango and Miroku had arrived riding Kirara, as had Naraku's back up; Kagura, a demon well known for her deadly manipulation of the wind, emerged from the shadows with a self-satisfied smirk on her face and her fan open by her chest.

Sango jumped off Kirara mid air and caught Hiraikotso before neatly landing beside Kagome, passing a bow and a quiver of arrows to the miko with a reassuring smile which fell and was replaced with purpose as soon as she faced Naraku. Miroku and Kirara soon followed the Taiji and stood next to Kagome whilst Kagura went to Naraku's side.

"Now, now…what have we here?" Naraku chuckled derisively. "Four against two? That's hardly fair is it?" As he spoke a young girl dressed in a white kimono materialized beside him, her signature mirror in her hands. Kanna, an albino girl who obeyed Naraku without question, her mirror had the ability to suck in a human's soul and use it to control their body. Naraku chuckled again, "Much better."

"Tsk, how could you all leave me out?" For once Kagome was not annoyed to hear a particularly cocky voice, "Having a party without us?" Both Kouga and Ayame rapidly made their way to their allies which served to make Kagome's resolve grow.

She would never let Naraku's hands on the jewel, the lives of her friends and all the innocent's in the world depended on it. And as her hand gripped the bow Kagome felt something powerful inside of her, a force that gently embraced her injured and beaten heart and gave it strength and healing. Kagome tingled all over and she shone an iridescent pink and her eyes widened as she realized that Sango had not given her just any bow, she had given her a bow used by a countless amount of honored and gifted Taiji's and Miko's over the centuries, a bow that only aimed true for those who were pure of heart and possessed a strong and honest will. Her friends gasped as Kagome's aura enveloped them and spoke…

_Aid me. Trust me._

But other words were heard by Kanna, Kagura and Naraku which seemed innocent enough but had a threatening underlying message.

_Get ready._

With that, their fight began.

Naraku withdrew his sword and once again his eerie tentacles appeared. The battle was hard and harsh for although they were skilled and strong, Naraku had a great advantage over Kagome and her friends. If anything ever got past Kagura's fierce winds, which were not only hard to dodge but also to see, then they would encounter Kanna's mirror which deflected their attacks with ease. Only Kagome's arrows, filled with the souls of the deceased, were able to surpass Kanna's mirror however, even though they hit Naraku, his roots would only detach and grow anew.

But still they fought on. Diligent and determined. Even Naraku was more than a little surprised when he saw them not tiring. The words that Kagome sent out to the minds of those fighting alongside her fell deaf on her enemies.

_Freedom over death_

Weapons clashed.

_Trust over betrayal_

Blood spilled.

_Hope over defeat_

Magic flared.

_Light over darkness _

And then…

* * *

As they arrived at the airport, Inuyasha began to feel uneasy. He passed it off as cold feet. After all, he was about to leave Kyoto, a city which had yet to lose its country feel, and go to Tokyo, the city of high rise buildings and forever bustling people. It was going to alter his entire life. But that didn't seem fit his feeling. They checked in and Kikyo, now free of her luggage, grasped one of Inuyasha's hands and led him to the waiting area. Their flight had been delayed for at least another two hours. A whole extra two hours for Inuyasha to think over his decision. 

She smiled at him but it was a shaky one which he felt obliged to return. A smile that completely differed from one he had grown used to seeing, one he received only from…

While they waited for their flight to be called, not a word passed between them. Silence…and it wasn't a comforting one. It was the type of silence that put Inuyasha on edge and it seemed to double the uneasiness that had hounded him since their arrival. This feeling…this anxiety had never existed; he had always felt at ease when he was with…

Suddenly, Kikyo tugged Inuyasha's hand and stood up, breaking his search for the source of his agitation. Their plane was boarding.

Two hours…That's how much time had passed and Inuyasha still hadn't worked out anything in his mind. Kikyo let go of Inuyasha's hand and shuffled through her purse, pulling out their tickets. Handing him his along with his passport she finally spoke after what seemed like and eternity. "Arigato for coming Inuyasha." Her voice sounded…He couldn't find a word for it, but he knew that it was not the same comforting voice as…

They joined the queue of other passengers including Kikyo's parents and once again, they waited.

He was going to Tokyo…just for Kikyo.

And although his mind told him it was the right decision, his gut said otherwise. But Inuyasha wasn't always one to go with his gut instinct. Kikyo had taught him not to; she had taught him that gut instincts weren't always right. And then, something else broke through. A question he hadn't dared to ask himself.

_What about Kagome?_

**

* * *

This chapter turned out much better than I expected, despite its shortness! Woot woot! Yay! You all don't have to wait more than a month for an update! And I hit the 200 review mark! Unbelievable! I should be updating regularly now since school is out for the year! Ummm…I'm not particularly good at fight scenes so I hope that snippet is satisfactory enough. Gomen for leaving Kagome on a cliffy and Inuyasha at such an indecisive point. You'll just have to wait for the next chappie! Happy Holidays everyone! **

**Glossary:**

**Taiji – **Exterminator

**Miko – **White Magic User

**Thanks to:**

daydream14 **– Dooww! You've made my eyes watery too! _Deep!_ Yes! You guessed right, Inuyasha is her weakness, well done!**

InuGoddess715 **– Phew, Sango got there just in time…but she and the others don't seem to be enough and that BAKA is still at the airport trying to sort himself out. I hope my next update will satisfy you!**

Priestessmykala **– Anything to do with Inuyasha seems to catch her off guard. Thank you for your kind comment!**

Neco in a Parka **– Yay! A new reviewer! Thank you for clearing up my foreword/Author's note thing! I hope you enjoy the story!**

JennyKim319** – I'm glad you found it satisfactory considering how much time it took. Luckily this update came much sooner!**

Smiley Gurl 87 **– Ahh! Telepathy! It was fun to try and describe what I thought the process would be like!**

mangadreams **– And I luv luv luv _you_ for reading and reviewing!**

PuNkKaGoMe101 **– As you wish.**

Akomi **– Yay! Another new reviewer! Glad to know you like my story, there doesn't seem to be many Kikyo fans around here…**

13hanyou girl13 **– Lol. Thanks! I hope this is soon enough for you!**

KawaiiInuyasha14841/Takagouzawa Hikari-san (Interesting name change!) **– You shouldn't be apologizing for being late (compared to me at least)! Lol, I don't think there are any Kikyo fans reading this fic.**

KubbieKakeKuttie **– Yay! Yet another new reviewer! Thank you. I'm very glad you like it! You seem to like the letter 'K' a lot…**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone!**

**SuperCat**


	27. Chap 27: Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Twenty Seven **

**Alone**

_And although his mind told him it was the right decision, his gut said otherwise. But Inuyasha wasn't always one to go with his gut instinct. Kikyo had taught him not to; she had taught him that gut instincts weren't always right. And then, something else broke through. A question he hadn't dared to ask himself._

_What about Kagome?_

Kagome…

Kagome had taught him…

Kagome had taught him how to trust…

Kagome had taught him to feel comfortable with who he was...

Kagome had taught him the true meaning of fun…

Kagome had taught him…

It beat wildly whenever she was around

It stopped suddenly whenever she smiled

It hurt agonizingly whenever he saw her cry

And right now…it spoke to him clearly

Kagome had taught him what it meant to love…

Truly love.

Not movie love filled with bright lights and scripted lines.

Not lust-filled love with seduction and allure.

Not guilty love hidden behind doors and whispers.

But just love.

Pure love would never be erased from history. Love that he had been leaving behind for too long; love that he had been going around in circles and backing down from.

"Gomen Kikyo." He said suddenly.

She turned around in confusion, "Gomen..? What for?"

_Gomen_, that word that he had spoken more times since knowing Kagome than he had ever done in his entire life.

He looked up at Kikyo and saw his mistake. He saw the loyalty he had mistaken for love.

"Kikyo…I think the reason I came back to you was because of regret."

Her confusion remained evident but she tried to cover it with a calm look.

_You are always acting indifferent and in control, you never really needed me and back then…I think I respected you for it. _

He continued. "I regretted losing you to Naraku's trickery. And afterwards I kept thinking that if it hadn't happened…would we still be together? If it hadn't had happened, would we be happy together? Like every other teenage couple?" He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. Kikyo remained silent.

"And I've figured out the answer now." He paused again. This time because he saw her open her mouth to speak.

"I've known the answer for a while." She said softly, "But I still tried to hope…" the first real emotion he had seen from her in a while…too late.

Inuyasha only nodded as he turned away, "Sayonara, Kikyo."

She watched him leave. This time, she knew that she had at least tried, that she would have no doubts anymore. This time she was sure he would be better off without him. This time she let him go. He rounded a corner and was gone from her sight and it was only then that Kikyo let her mask crack. A single tear which spoke a million words.

Her only weakness.

It didn't take Inuyasha long to leave the airport even though his thoughts were hazy. He stood outside for a moment, contemplating and let out a long sigh. He had assumed that after leaving Kikyo, the restlessness would be gone. That anxious feeling inside him was supposed to leave…wasn't it? He had made the right decision…hadn't he?

Yes. He was certain he had. So the only other reason his anxiousness was still there was because…

Fear gripped him harder than it ever had in his entire life as the scent of blood carried on the wind circled around him.

And then she felt it. As if someone was forcing a dagger to her skull. Harder and harder it pushed trying to invade her mind. No longer could Kagome concentrate on sending her strength to her friends. Her enemies had drawn her allies away from each other. Away from her. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame and Kirara had there hands full with Kagura and Kanna and Kagome found herself face to face with Naraku. Neither of them moved.

He stared at her intently trying to break down the walls that prevented him from accessing her mind. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold him off for much longer if things stayed as they were. She had one arrow left, one more chance to stop him from taking over her and the jewel she protected.

As she sensed the dagger pierce through her last defense and a ghostly hand reach out to get into the depths of her mind she took her chance. With speed and precision Kagome nocked her last arrow and let it fly. It shone brilliantly and flew swiftly.

But it missed.

He evaded and it caught his pelt removing both the mask and pelt and implanting them in a tree behind him. Before her stood the real Naraku. The one she had walked down the same school halls with. The one who had always sent shivers down her spine.

The breeze blew haunting tunes through the leaves and cold winds bit flesh. The stench of blood hung in the air leaving a metallic taste on the tip of her tongue.

Red eyes gleamed at her. Unforgiving eyes…eyes which had seen to hell and back. She never looked away and neither did they.

She was defenseless. She was weak. All her energy had been drained and she had no way to protect herself. The red eyes leered. And now, she could see the face that those eyes were apart of.

His lips curved upwards.

"You have no where to run…

No one to save you…

Nothing to stop me…

You are alone…"

Kagome didn't blink. She didn't take her eyes off him for a second.

But she willed herself to wake up. To wake up from this dream. This nightmare.

But this was reality and Naraku had entered her mind.

'_What do you fear most?' _his voice resonated through her thoughts and she had no choice but to answer.

Images of those closest to her entered her mind. Mama, grandpa, Souta, Shippo, Sango, Inuyasha…papa…Papa was gone. And if anyone else left her…

To be alone.

That was her deepest fear and Naraku had already made it happen. Surrounded in darkness and miasma…all she saw was Naraku. She saw him smile sinisterly as he left her mind. She was broken now. She would give him the jewel without a fight.

"Give me the Shikon no Tama." He ordered.

Her legs moved of their own accord, one step forward and for a brief moment Kagome wondered why she fought so hard. There was nothing to stop him now. Struggling now would only prolong him eventually receiving it. Why not just hand it to him and get it over and done with?

Or better yet…why couldn't she just make a wish? The jewel would be gone if she just made a wish right? It would be so much easier to just be selfish and wish for it all to be over…over.

_The jewel is not meant for such a wish. It brings power to those who desire it but grants the wish of only one whose honesty can give life anew._

That is what she had been taught since becoming a guardian. That was what Priestess Midoriko had decreed. Even if her wish was meant for good it would not work. And the alternative to holding on the jewel for now was surrendering it to Naraku.

She would not let Midoriko's battle be in vain. She forced her legs to be still. Forced her hands to clutch the jewel and not let go. The world spun around her and Naraku manipulated her mind and body. She coughed up blood, her insides burned, her breath was hoarse. But still she grasped the jewel and moved not a step. Everything around her seemed to reek of death. She felt Naraku stare her down in contempt.

Something invisible choked her, growing tighter and tighter. It bound her entire body and cut into her flesh. The pain was too much to bear. She collapsed on the ground and curled into the fetal position, her nails drew blood as they bit into her palm, and her grip on the jewel became fierce. Still the invisible bindings strangled her body mercilessly.

Blood.

Blood.

So much blood.

The last thing she saw was a face…crimson eyes…amethyst stripes…canines bared…

Somewhere in her mind a voice whispered…

_Too late…_

**Sorry for the shortness or any mistakes, my editor is still on holidays. Lucky lucky. Kinda an evil cliffy isn't it? Ehehe…**

**Thanks to:**

JennyKim319 **– I love having you as a reviewer! It's good to know that people like my story enough to stick with it even through my writer's blocks!**

InuGoddess715 **– He finally worked out all his feelings but is it too late? Kagome is more than hurt and Inuyasha is probably feeling more than crappy.**

Takagouzawa Hikari-san **– Lol, are you still sick? If so I hope you get better soon! At the time of choosing Kikyo he didn't know how much trouble Kagome was going to get in did he? Thanks for liking the fight scene! I was really nervous about that…**

-Inuasha Aiko Taishio- **- Yay! New reviewer! Sorry I couldn't update faster!**

Priestessmykala **– Inuyasha didn't know what his friends were going to have to face when he left, will he be able to make it up to them now?**

Punk Rock Miko2 **– Lol, I'm betting that hell will freeze over the day that Kouga isn't cocky.**

The Book Queen **– Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Sorry for my slow updating!**

mangadreams **- Great review! Short and sweet!**

Grinchyscrooge **– I hope this chapter explains the reason for why Inuyasha chose Kikyo, that doesn't completely justify his actions but at least he's worked himself out. As to whether or not he still deserves Kagome…you'll have to wait and see!**

daydream14** – (Blushing and attempting to wipe a goofy smile off) Your review made me so happy! It was pretty hard to word and I'm happy that it had such a deep effect. Reading your profile I can tell that you are a very mature and, as you said, philosophical person and it really honors me to get such a flattering review from you! Thankyou a million times over!**

13hanyou girl13** – Thanks! Lol, I don't really like watching or reading suspense but I love writing it!**

Smiley Gurl 87 **– You'd think that with so many people telling me to update soon I would actually be able to do it but something just stops me…grrr…sorry for not being able to! Hope you liked!**

Christine **– For a second I was thinking 'Omg, my first flame! Nooo!' It was such a relief to know that you were only joking. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Ja ne!**

**SuperCat**


	28. Chap 28: Fate's Judgement

**Editor's note: Cat! Even after taking days editing your chapter, I still couldn't find any major mistakes! Congrats on finishing this wonderful story! You've improved so much over the past year? It's been a long journey. I'm proud of you my food loving best friend!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Fate's Judgement**

She was suspended…

There was no colour. No black or white. There was no ceiling or floor. No light or shadows. No sound but her own breath and her own heartbeat.

Did that mean she was still alive?

Maybe...but what was the point of being alive in a place like this?

It was…empty and cold.

In this world…this abyss… Kagome felt slightly dazed. Not confused or frightened but more calm than anything else.

She heard a voice. A voice without gender…or tone…just a voice…

_Tell me...what do you think?_

For a moment Kagome was reminded of another voice. Entering her mind. Asking her a question. Yet she could not place it. But that was not important now. All that mattered now was answering this question and answering to this voice.

A sword rose in front of her, it came out of nowhere, not suddenly, nor slowly. It did not flash into appearance; it did not make a sound. No seam, no crack. It was just there. The sword was long and elegant. Its hilt was embedded with sapphires and rubies and its blade was polished and sharp. It appeared light but Kagome felt that it would fall heavy on its master's hands.

The voice repeated. _What do you think?_

But Kagome could not think. No words came to her. It was not that she didn't try. She wanted to try…but her mind would not. Her mind had given up. What was the point?

_What do you think?_ The voice persisted as though it were urgent.

_Do you think weapon? Danger? Victory? Pain? Blood?_

_No._

She thought softly, interrupting the list. If she had a voice she would have spoken in a whisper. But she couldn't speak because the unknown voice had asked for her thoughts not her words.

_No?_

_No._ She thought stronger. A single word struggled to form in her mind, as if fighting back another instinct in order to come out on top.

_Then what do you think?_

_Strength._

Kagome found herself floating in grey. There was still nothing underneath or above her. Only a soft grey. But it was still some _form_ of colour. The sword left as mysteriously as it had come and in its place was a pair of black wings. Large enough to fit onto her back; seemingly light and slightly tattered, feathery wings. Soft in facade but she knew, somewhere deep, that they would be coarse to touch.

Again the voice questioned. _What do you think?_

Once more Kagome found no thoughts. Her mind wanted to be elsewhere. She had no time for trivial questions. After answering the first question her mind had awoken but it wanted to be somewhere else. It _needed _to be somewhere else. _Now. _But where?

_What do you think? _

The voice tore her from her thoughts. It seemed that the only way she could get anywhere was by answering the questions. It was the obvious thing to do now that she was focused. The wings…

_Flight? Power? Escape?_ Yet again the voice stirred her thoughts with suggestions.

_No_. This time it came more easily to her.

_Freedom._

Kagome felt pressure on her feet. There was ground. No, that wasn't quite right. It wasn't exactly ground…it was still grey and she couldn't tell the difference from what she stood on and the rest of the space around her. It was just solid. But it was still a great relief to find herself no longer floating.

The wings were gone in the same manner as they appeared and were replaced with a single rose. A deep red rose, wilted at the edges. Thorns littered on its emerald stem and more closed than opened, as if it were prevented from budding. That colour red…it tugged at her mind.

_What do you think?_

She barely needed to think. Because despite its worn out appearance and the pain it could cause, the rose reflected a simple, beautiful, universal thing.

_Love._

She was flooded in light. Not a blinding one, but a calm serene light which embraced and warmed her. The rose was no longer there and in its place Kagome heard… the gurgle of a newborn baby, the snigger of a teasing friend, the giggle of a shy schoolgirl, the chuckling of a caring parent. Laughter.

Kagome didn't need to be asked.

_Joy._

Amidst the laughter she heard the voice; it was now gentle yet it carried power as well, a feminine voice…the voice of the jewel? No. It was voice of the Priestess who created the jewel...Midoriko.

_You have much more to give to your world. Much more light to bring. _

_

* * *

Kagome…Kagome…You did this to her…_

_You must die. _

It was a battle of bloodlust. Both had already inflicted injuries on the other. Both were evenly matched. For now…

The last thing which stood in Naraku's way to the jewel was a wild full demon. If Naraku hadn't taken his time with that damned girl then he would've been in ultimate power at this very moment, but that didn't mean he regretted torturing her. That had brought enormous pleasure. After all, the fool in front of him, though powerful, was not in control of his own strength, he put full force into every blow and would eventually be drained of energy. All Naraku had to do was wait.

Inuyasha sliced at Naraku, his lethal claws dripping with blood…whose blood..? He couldn't tell. It didn't matter. All that mattered was Kagome. All that mattered was _revenge._

Naraku deflected Inuyasha's claws with his sword then swiftly raised it above his head before bringing it clashing down, aiming for his opponent's skull however Inuyasha used it to his advantage. Naraku's upper body was fully exposed and he lashed out at it, Naraku was forced to leap back to avoid having his chest slashed open.

Without warning Naraku found himself unable to move. What was this? The inu-demon did not have the power to paralyze him. Who..?

Inuyasha transformed back into his hanyou form without warning. His blood no longer boiled and the crimson seeped away from his eyes revealing golden orbs. He too discovered that he couldn't move. How..? Who had done this? Who had the power to calm his raging beast?

A light caught his eye and answered his questions. Both of them were frozen in place and could only watch as the body of Naraku's victim, metre's away and so cruelly abused, was levitated into the air and engulfed in a myriad of colours. They couldn't look away even if they tried. It was more dazzling then any fireworks display or any light show. The elements took part in it. White light twisted around her, carefree as the wind. Red leapt up and down, untamed as flame. Blue rushed over her like an overflowing river. Green snaked underneath it all and made its way up, as if a growing plant.

And when it was over…there stood Kagome. Her clothes unstained. Her hands gently clasped together. Her limbs unmarred. Her face glowing. And her eyes…determined. This was Kagome _Reborn._

Naraku's eyes widened. This girl was alive? But he covered up his surprise in an instant. He had defeated her once. He could do it again. Kagome did not speak; instead she held out her right hand and unclenched her fist.

The jewel was right in front of him.

_It was his! _Naraku realized that struggling against whatever bonds that held him was useless. He may not have been able to move his body but his mind was still free. He tried to manipulate the girl's mind again but was blown back. Damn it. Then his would use something else. Naraku would not be defeated. If he could not get jewel…then at least he would destroy the girl. His eyes landed upon an arrow.

Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the voice of the jewel. The voice that had guided her back to the living realm.

_I grant the wish of only one whose honesty can give life anew._

Kagome gazed at the jewel. It meant her. Whatever wish she made now…it would come true. Everything she ever wanted…she could have in an instant. Her father…

No. She had glimpsed into the afterlife. Wherever her father was now…he was at peace. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He had come back. That was all she really needed. So her wish was obvious and as soon as she thought of it, it was granted. But this wish could not happen without her strength. Which is why the jewel had chosen her.

The instant Kagome made her wish the jewel shimmered and glowed in an ethereal way. It grew and twisted into a bow which seemed to be made of pink crystals and stars but fit easily in Kagome's hands. It was made for her. Yet there was no arrow. Kagome was confused until she felt delicate hands position her own on the bow and tenderly lift her arms up. She could not see the hands but she felt their warmth and their strength. These were the hands of Midoriko.

She pulled back the string and watched in fascination and awe as an arrow materialized. This time she would not miss. She could not miss.

Inuyasha watched Naraku. He was planning something. Even when the jewel had disappeared and been replaced by a bow Naraku had not made a sound. The only movement was in his eyes and they weren't focused on Kagome. Inuyasha followed his gaze. An arrow..?

She released her arrow the exact moment Naraku did his. Inuyasha moved with more speed that he ever knew he possessed.

"Inuyasha..?"

Pain and confusion shot through her.

"Gomen Kagome…"

Their eyes met and he tightened his hold around her.

Neither of them noticed as Kagome's arrow pierced Naraku. Neither of them heard him cry out in rage. Neither of them saw the light overcome Naraku and destroy him. Neither of them cared about the bow disintegrating in Kagome's hands. They didn't think about Naraku, Kagura, Kanna or the jewel being gone.

It was over in an instant.

All they felt was the warmth from the others body and the numbing pain bought on by the arrow which stabbed and united them both through their centers.

"Baka Inuyasha…" she gasped, her breathing shallow. She moved her arms to hold him as he held her, ignoring the jarring pain it cost.

Inuyasha had no words. This wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to hit her too. It wasn't…it wasn't…

Inuyasha cupped Kagome's face in his palm…it was too pale…she was losing blood. He needed to get her help. But if he moved, the arrow would…

They read each other's eyes. They both knew.

"I came back Kagome…but I came too late…Gom-"

She put a finger to his lips to stop him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "No more apologies Inuyasha. That's not what I need…"

She took her finger away and began to hum…a tune which nearly escaped him. He had heard it only once in reality but a million times in the dreams he had thought he had forgotten.

"_Smile for me now, _

_Ease my pain, _

_Show me you care, _

_Share your secret with me…"_

She looked up at him and saw a sight which made peace wash through her body. Inuyasha smiled but didn't stop there, he sung too. Who wouldn't smile or sing for a girl so strong, so beautiful, so selfless and so high above him... For her he sung words which made all the pain, past and present, become non-existent.

"_Because there's nothing else in the universe,_

_That could ever make me happier,_

_Then seeing you smile just for me…"_

In the next three seconds Inuyasha took back those words. He discovered that there was _one _thing which made him happier than seeing her smile. To _feel _her smile…

Against his lips.

It was a sweet tentative kiss. A gentle one which made her feel almost fragile but so cared for that it didn't matter, because with his arms around her….holding her up, she knew that she would be safe, he wouldn't let her fall.

Inuyasha tasted copper…the arrow…

Kagome broke off the kiss…she was so dizzy…

He had to tell her now…if ever.

"Aishiteru Kagome…"

That was all she needed.

"Aishiteru Inuyasha…even if you can't sing."

So with the words finally released from their souls…

It was over.

**

* * *

To all my beloved readers thankyou for reading my story! I hope the ending satisfied you all. I really can't believe _Don't Bet On It _is over. That's right! I'm finished. Ah! I feel like crying! I actually finished it! I never thought it would take so long, be so hard, or have so many chapters! My baby…you're all grown up! Errm…**

**Aww!!!!! I can't get over it!**

**When I look back on the first few chapters I can tell that I've grown in writing! It feels so good!**

**A million trillion thanks to misslovable for being such a _grand_ editor the whole way through! You are the _best_ editor in the whole entire world that I could ever have wished for! **

**Glossary (which I don't think any of you really need):**

**Aishiteru – I love you**

**Inu – Dog**

**Hanyou – Half Demon**

**Gomen – Sorry**

**Baka – Idiot**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:**

Smiley Gurl 87 **– You guessed it! I'm glad I was able to quench your boredom! Thank you for being a constant reviewer! It makes me so happy to know that someone appreciates my story enough to review over and over! You rock!**

daydream14** – I'm gonna miss getting reviews from you so much!!!!!! It's a great bonus to write a story and get such a deep response. Your reviews make me look at my own story from another perspective and you find things that I don't even realise I've written! 'Faded dreams or shattered memories…' (so poetic!) when I wrote that battle I wasn't sure how others would see it because for me it wasn't even clear so for you to get so much out of it…it just makes my day!!!! Thankyou for being such an enormously supportive reviewer! **

Akomi **– That's one of the worse things about being procrastinating writer, I delay it so long that people forget. I was afraid that that would happen so I'm glad that you did remember! 'Intense' – I like that word! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked!**

InuGoddess715 **– Hehehe…I think that all writers take pleasure from leaving evil cliffies! It's fun to read the responses! You're one of my favourite reviewers so thankyou thankyou thankyou for reading and reviewing my story every time I update! It's for readers like you that I write!**

Dark hanyou angle **– Suspense! One of my favourite tools! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you liked!**

DmonXtrmN8r **– Please tell me you're not dead…Way to put pressure on me! Then again, it's a huge complement to know that my story means the life or death of a person…actually when I write it like that then it's pretty scary. Lol. Thanks for sticking with my story through all this time and reviewing again and again! I write for readers like you!**

gabbygurl08 **– Fell in love!?! Really? Yay! Wow, such a strong emotion towards my story! I'm so flattered and happy!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thankyou for reading and reviewing!**

Priestessmykala **– I'm no fan of cliffies either when I read but I love writing them! Thanks for being a loyal and flattering reviewer! Without reviewers like you I may have given up on this story! I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thankyou a thousand times over!**

13hanyou girl13 **– Lol, having the power to leave it at the best parts is part of the fun of being a writer! I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one too! Thankyou so much for reading and reviewing my story!**

JennyKim319 **– I'm happy that people can enjoy my chapters no matter what the length! Writing my story makes me very emotional so I'm glad it comes across in the story! Thanks thanks thanks for being a faithful reviewer! Reading your reviews always lifts my spirits! **

**Thankyou all once again for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Aaahhh!!! Finished!!! **

**I still can't believe it!**

**JA NE!**

**SuperCat**


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Swift and nimble feet sprinted up the stone steps, managing to leave a light trail of dust in their wake. The young demon grinned in true devil-may-care fashion, hardly breaking a sweat. His wolfish features which greatly resembled that of his father's coupled with his mother's brilliant green eyes would surely break some hearts in the coming years. It was too bad for him that the only audience he had for such a great show of ability was an eight year old girl who had known him since birth and had therefore seen him break running records too many times to be astounded now.

"Slow down!" he heard her call out from a distance, "You know I can't race you! I'm only human!" He turned around to gaze down the stairs at her and was surprised to see that she wasn't as far behind as he had expected. Then again, she _was _the daughter of a taiji, of course she had had training. The young girl's usually dark brown eyes turned black as they glared daggers at him, a trick she had inherited from her mother who routinely used it on her 'lecherous' father. She wasn't exactly sure what the word meant but it seemed like a bad thing judging from the way her mother always slapped him after saying it.

The boy's grin grew wider and his eyes danced with laughter. He loved to rile her up! Her reactions were hilarious to a nine year old such as himself. He stood at the top of the stairs leading to the shrine and waited for her, arrogance rolled off of him in waves. She stalked right past him to their destination; the _Goshinboku_. Placing a hand on the trunk of the tree she instantly felt herself relax and closed her eyes, a calming breeze flowed around her and weaved through her hair with the gentleness of a sister's embrace.

She heard the boy trot up beside her and could almost _feel _his green eyes stare at her. She let out a deep, almost weary, sigh. _"Why _are you staring at me?" she asked, opening her eyes after the question, just in time to catch him quickly turning away and focusing on a stone tablet incrusted with light pink jewels.

"Err…ano…" He cleared his throat and fought against the crimson trying to rush to his cheeks, "Why would I be looking at _you?_" He announced. "I was looking at the memorial…err…I forgot what it was for." The wolf cub wanted to kick himself for such a lame excuse, (in fact he was almost _certain_ he felt something hit his head lightly yet that didn't make sense as nothing was there) but he couldn't let her know that he had been looking at her because she had looked almost…_pretty _moments ago, key word: _almost._

The young taiji quirked an eyebrow, not believing it for a second. "Are you feeling okay?" She tilted her head, trying to look him in the eye, "I mean, how could anyone forget? The story behind it is so…so _romantic!" _she gushed, stars glowing in her eyes.

The boy scowled, "Romantic? Only a _girl _would think of it like that." They were both looking at the gold carvings on the stone now, "The story is _mad cool_ and full of fighting and action. Not some wimpy lovey thing. Why do you think it has _weapons _on it?" he challenged.

She responded (in his opinion at least) with a typically girly reason. "Why do you think that it's got _pink _all over it? That can only mean _love. _Besides, the bow and arrows are crossed with that huge sword, they fought together and protected each other. That's what you do when you _love_ someone." She smiled smugly, usually he was the one to do that but she had definitely proved him wrong this time!

"_Baaaka." _He drew the word out and successfully turned her smile into a frown. "The pink_ obviously_ represents the Shikon no Tama."

"It means _love!" _she argued.

"It's the jewel!" he yelled back. He felt another bump on his head but again ignored it; it must've been his imagination.

"Love!"

"Jewel!"

"LOVE!"

"JEWEL!"

"_LOVE!"_

"_JEWEL!"_

The two continued to argue with each other as children tend to do. Their logic being that the louder you shouted, the more right you were. So when their parents finally tracked them down for dinner, their voices were hoarse, their faces flushed and their hair frazzled.

Oddly enough, their parents weren't angry at them for running off to avoid doing chores. In fact, they were smiling (which rather scared the children). Seeing them argue had brought back unforgettable memories of two great heroes. Their parents ushered away from the tree towards home each ignoring the pleas to pick a side. To pick a side when the immature wolf and babyish taiji were concerned was to sign your own death certificate.

_Kagome leant against the tree trunk and smiled, the locks of the young girl's hair slipping through her fingers as Sango pulled her daughter away. Her friend's eyes flickered up and Kagome would've believed that Sango was looking directly at her if the taiji hadn't had a shadow of sadness in her eyes. No. If Sango had been able to truly see her, she would've been smiling as wide as Kagome was. She would've seen that Kagome was happy. After all, she got to see her best friend become a mother of a wonderful little girl and marry the man who loved her more than she could have ever believed._

_Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and reflexively grasped his arm to stop him from whacking the young wolf demon who reminded him all too much of the older (but no more mature) demon who had always gotten on his nerves. She held onto his hand until Kouga's son had walked out of Inuyasha's hitting range. The two families didn't leave the area though; they had decided to stay around to watch the sun set from where they were._

_Kagome glanced up at the sky, when the sun set and the full moon was free to reign the sky on it's own they would have to return home. A smile found its way to Kagome's lips, being allowed to visit the mortal realms once a month was a privilege she loved._

_Inuyasha tried to pull his arm out of her hand but Kagome held tight whist she sending him a fierce glare, "You already hit him twice."_

_He matched the glare easily, "Well he obviously likes her, the moron, why doesn't he just say it?!"_

_Kagome was torn between laughing out loud and yelling in frustration, she opted to continue the glare, "This coming from you? Have I ever told you that you are a hypocrite?"_

"_Only about a hundred or so times. Besides, I got over my stupidity in the end didn't I?" He grinned arrogantly, slipping his fingers between hers. _

_With an enormous amount of self restraint Kagome stopped herself from choking Inuyasha. "There's still a lot of it left from where I'm standing…" she muttered._

"_What was that, wench?"_

"_Back to name calling Takahashi? And here I was thinking you had grown out of that." She sighed dramatically._

_And as easily as that, Inuyasha's renowned short temper sparked._

"Is it me..." Miroku paused as his daughter, Sango, Ayame, Kouga and their son turned to him, the hairs on the back of their necks rising, "or is the air crackling?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I decided that I need an epilogue for (as thegrinchyscrooge so aptly put it) closure. I hope that, although the ending may have not been what many wanted, it at least satisfied you. Thankyou all once again for reading. **

**So for the last time (seriously this time)**

**Ja ne! **

**- sleepiness a.k.a SuperCat**


End file.
